Serpents & Dog Demons
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Ban Mido in Inuyasha's world. BAn is my favourite guy and Inuyasha is my favourite puppy. lol. M for Spanking - Kagome lovers please stay away. Chibi Inuyasha and lots of stuff. Please review and suggest
1. Chapter 1

This was moved from the GB site to here. Contains all concepts that I cant write about in Sacred Trees, Kagome bashing, Inuyasha Chibi, Kicking Naraku's ass, etc.

Err.. GB fans please don't hate me.. waaaa I- I split up the GetBackers. (sniff sniff) but only for this fic. I wanted to do a Ban in Inuyasha's world and this is kindda the only why I could make it work. Very very AU from the GB perspective – not so much from Inuyasha's world. GB world is only in the first chapter after that its InuYasha world all the way.

Oh I despise Kagome, initially I liked her, until I watched the episode where they they the collar off Inuyasha and he saves her and then she goes, close your eyes, he being a trusting puppy does and SHE PUTS IT BACK ON HIM... grrrr.. Going with the premise she needs a spanking and I have just the character to give her one. Whistles...

I think she abuses the guy too much.. ** But but Ban does it to Ginji*.. some one stammers in protest. Firstly we all know Ginji can dodge Ban's attacks if he wanted (Inuyasha cant) More importantly its not one sided – Ginji has taken a mallet to Ban, (China town with spider chicks) If Inuyasha got away with hitting or sitting Kagome even once then ok, but no its abuse to do it to a girl... sorry Its also abuse to do it to a guy, she's abusive and stopped being funny after the first season.

_Ok steps off soap-box. I submit for your enjoyment and because the story refuses to let me go... _

_**Serpents and Dog demons **_

"_I am not like other human and demons that you know. I can take a lot more damage." Inuyasha remembered saying the words to Bankotsu. And he could take damage.. bear pain and keep fighting. He would stand no matter what the beating he took, no matter how many times he was thrown to the ground, sat, spat on and walked all over. He would keep standing. Keep fighting and keep moving forward. Fighting was all he knew, and he knew that if he didn't get up there was no one to take his place, and he would fail them, get them killed and prove how worthless a Hanyou was. So he took it, took the pain, the abuse and the mockery, he kept fighting, he would protect them all no matter the price to himself, he could take it. He was strong. He didn't need protecting. His clawed hand clenched against the sacred tree, he forced back his weak thoughts, buried his fears and smirked at the small group coming towards him. This motley crew was all he had.. and there was nothing he would not sacrifice to keep them safe. _

Ban smoked as he looked out at the dawn… a feeling of helplessness and unenviable future assaulted him. He'd go slowly mad.. and he didn't not know how to stop it.. without doing the unthinkable. The feeling had been growing steadily over the last 15 years.. and for all his genius he had no way to get out.

The smoke left the cigarette and curled in the air, it lingered there in dawns early light. A mobile eyebrow rose as he suddenly became aware of the unusual movement of the smoke. The smoke seemed to coalesce and form a towering and familiar figure in the sky. A figure Ban hadn't seen in over 25 years, the last time he had seen an external manifestation of Asclepius was during the Divine Design mission. The God and his bearer looked at each other in a comfortable silence. Finally the Lord spoke.

"Bearer, on this day once in every 50 years, the power of my constellation is at its Zenith. On this day I am actively present throughout the cosmos, across space and time, and on this day I have the power to physically create bridges between worlds, between dimensions." Asclepius said directly into Ban's head.

"Well that's dandy, nice of you to visit. Shall I crack out the cookies and coffee?" Ban responded.

The God chuckled. "It is good that you can joke. I have been worried about you, my Bearer. The burden you bear is not a fair one. You were never meant to age at such slow a rate, your surviving the over-use of the Jagan created this situation. You are no longer just human. Your lifespan in now in thousands of years, as long as you are here you have no choice but to see your friends age and die." The God said sadly.

"Tell me about it, I felt the change Asclepius, I knew it before the rest saw it. That is why I never allowed any relationship to progress beyond friendship.. watching friends age is madding, watching a..a.. lover, a wife or my child age before I do is damned unbearable. As it it Ginji … Ginji is respected family man of 45 and I'm physically... what still 21? When he dies, of a ripe old Age I'll be maybe 23 at most?" Ban said morosely.. this reality was making him consider darker options.

"There is a way Bearer without destroying yourself slowly.. this world has no need of a WicthKing; the progeny of the Lightning Lord and Lady Poison as well as the other Volt Kings are sufficient to care for this world. You are made for bigger challenges. On this night I can transport you to a world in an alternate reality where the lifespan of one group is equivalent to yours. There are humans in this world and there are groups of non-humans that are compatible to you, as you are no longer wholly human. The question is can you break the 'S' now or wait 50 years till I make the offer again? This world I will transport you and anything you can carry to is in the middle of crisis, there danger stalks continuously. You will be able to test yourself again and I even believe you will find what has been denied you in this reality."

"What kind of world is it?" Ban inquired.

"It is an ancient world, there are similarities to Earth, but humans are not the dominant species nor will technology ever reach the supremacy that it has. Magic is alive, and the training you have undergone with the Witch and Lady Poison will stand you in good stead. That is all really that I can tell you, are you willing to take the challenge?"

"Do I have to tell you now?" Ban asked softly.

"You have until midnight. The portal will be opened under the stars wherever you may be. Only you may pass though my Bearer." Asclepius said as he slowly dissolved into the smoke one again.

Ban dragged in a long puff of smoke, he silently watched the sun rise, blue eyes lost in thought. He glanced at the quiet bed-sit he lived in, then looked across at the family Condominium where his best friend and sister lived with their three children. Finally as the sun rose high, he snuffed out the last cigarette in the pack, and uncurled himself. He slicked back his hair in a neat office look, with his shoulder length hair tied in a small pony tail at the base of his neck.. He pulled on a gray office shirt and trim gray jacket that he now wore most of the time, in order to look older.

He silently collected his savings from the room, and walked out. He went to the Honky Tonk, Paul was still there reading the papers and smoking but he was officially retired. The Honky Tonk was now run by Natsumi, the other waitress Ren had left 15 years ago, for Yokohama when Ban had refrained from pursuing their relationship beyond friendship. Ban plopped down over ten million yen on the counter, "Here Natsumi, can you get the gang together tonight for a party. Call everyone get the best stuff, its all on me and consider this settling my tab."

"Ban!" Paul who's jaw had dropped when he saw the cash, called out in concern as Ban left. Ban turned and smiled at the man who may as well have been his father. "Relax Gramps, I've just got plans. I'll explain later." Ban waved and walked off. What Paul saw in Ban's eyes more then his words relieved the old man. He saw life in the sapphire eyes, a sparkle that had been missing in the last ten years, ever since Ginji's second child was born and the GetBackers had officially disbanded.

Ban waited outside Ginji's office at noon. His ex-partner's face broke out into a magnificent smile when he saw Ban, he no longer bounced to his partner, but his step definitely had a lightness to it. "Ban its good to see you. You haven't visited me in two whole weeks, I've been worried." Ginji said as he caught his slim partner in a bear hug. Ban felt a twang – he always did (not that he ever admitted it) Ginji has stopped calling him Ban-chan when he married Himiko. He had just stopped one day, Ban had never brought it up, but a tiny part of him... missed it, missed the intimacy that they had once shared. Without going Chibi, Ginji was still exuberant and touchy with his partner, Ban was now much more stoic about it, becoming more so when he had discovered his aging issue, he had decided that acting older made him seem to have aged. And Ban had lost his Chibi long before Ginji had.

The Ban of the present was a quiet person, he rarely lost his temper, he was reasonable and level headed, sometimes blending into the background so much that it was hard to know he was there. He was still spoke with a dry humour and sarcasm, but worst of all he had lost his laughter. He chuckled and smiled, but the un-aging Ban Midou no longer laughed the carefree laughter of the young at heart.

So Ginji was amazed when Ban suddenly returned the hug, holding Ginji tight for a second. Ginji stopped laughing and looked at Ban enquiringly.

Ban gestured towards the park, and the both walked into the park they once long ago bathed and slept in. There was a comfortable silence between as they purchased hot-dogs and ate. Ginji prattled on about the weather and the quirks his family were up to, knowing Ban would only speak when he was ready. Blue eyes finally met warm brown ones, and Ban began to speak.

Observers noted that the energetic blonde soon lost his excitement, and both spoke quietly and seriously. Work forgotten they sat in the park, talking at some points and silent at others for long periods. Observers found it strange that such a young man shared an intense intimacy with a much older gentleman. The older man seemed to be nodding and understanding of the younger one. Four hours after they had begun talking, after a long period of comfortable silence, Ban finally stood up.

"Ginji, thanks for understanding, I need to go and get a backpack of stuff ready. I don't want to go overloaded but Asclepius did not give me too much information. I'll see you in the party." Ban said with a wave and he walked off to prepare.

"Sure, Ban, nothing could keep me away. This feels right to me Ban, I think you are making the right decision." Ginji said with a smile. He had seen the depression slowly drown the sparkle in bright blue eyes, and he had felt helpless, seeing the sparkle return filled Ginji with warmth. He watched Ban as he walked away. Ginji's eyes filled with tears. It hurt. Deep in his heart it hurt him to realize that the return of the sparkle had nothing to do with him. It had in fact to do with the last nail being driven into the third generation of GetBackers. What they had was truly over, and the knowledge that Ban was finally finding purpose in leaving him filled Ginji with obscure pain. The raise his head, the skies rumbled in response.

Ban watched with mixed emotions as the lighting suddenly rained down from a previously cloudless sky. The sky echoed the pain of the Lightning Emperor. Rain drops fell from the skies wetting everything, and rivers of moisture rolled down the porcelain cheeks of the Jagan user.

:) :):( :0

At seven in the evening, a crowd of invited guests gathered at the Honky Tonk, the sponsor of the event had yet to make an entrance. Ban had called and informed that he would be there only at eight and they were to start without him. Most had no idea why they were there but the food and music put them at ease.

Himiko, and her three kids walked in. Himiko had an aura of concern around her.. her husband had rushed off.. without explaining, and was not yet at the Honky Tonk. The mood in the café was courteous, comfortable and sombre. Their missing host becoming the natural topic of discussion.

Paul noted that they were all there. For all their rocky beginnings, each adult in the room owed the Jagan user many times over. After the trip to Babylon City things had been good for a short time, then they all noticed that while the others even Ginji grew older Ban stayed the same, at least physically. Mentally and emotionally the Jagan User had aged more then all of them put together. The last time he had heard Ban laugh without inhabitation was before Himiko and Ginji got married. The boy he thought would never grow up, while remaining physically young, had lost all his ability to enjoy life. He had realized long before they did that he would be young when his friends aged and died.

In response Ban had thrown himself into protecting his own. He never hesitated to save and help his friends in need, and they never had to ask.

One of the most selfless things Paul had seen Ban do was gently push Ginji out of his life. Paul had his suspicions about the relationship between the two men. But, when Ban stopped aging, the suspicion turned to naught. Ban had created a distance between the GetBackers, he had done so to ensure Ginji had a full life. He had almost thrown Ginji and Himiko together, masterminding their romance. They both had seemed the most confused couple on their wedding day.

Ban had used his speed to play both the best man and father of the bride at the wedding. When the next generation started sprouting, starting with Shido and Madoka's twins, his amazing ability to sense when Ginji was in need had spread to all the children. He still stood back and let adults fight their own battles but all of them knew if they wavered, his invincible support would be available to them. For all the children the Jagan user was almost a guardian angel, saving them even before their parents realized that they were in danger.

They adored 'Uncle Ban', and Shido's twins and Masaki's teenaged daughter both had huge crushes on Ban, if not for the fact Ban had not shown any interest in sex of any kind in over fifteen years their parents would have been worried. Instead Ban was quiet, self contained and aloof. He was unrecognizable as the urchin headed hothead from their youth, his sarcasm the only remaining trait. Kazuki found it amusing that Shido more then any of them missed the earlier version of Ban, finding the current version a pale echo of the 'snake bastard'.

Truth be told they were all worried.

Ginji and MakubeX came in together, carrying a strange bag. He refused to tell the people anything. Then finally Ban walked in. He was immediately surrounded by the younger generation, he didn't pick any of the younger ones up, instead knelt down and talked to all of them. He gave brief greetings to the teens who looked closer to his age then their parents did. The closeness he shared with them was always bittersweet as while confirming his relationship, it highlighted how out of place he was in the family.

Music played and food was passed around. It became impossible to have a serious chat. Ban made sure he chatted with each group. "The Homo-trio" and their six adopted children, Shido and Madoka and their pack of five, Masaki and Hevn with their two kids, Emishi and Natsumi, their second child nesting in her belly, MakubeX and Sakura, and finally Ginji and Himiko. Akabane had not stepped out of the Limitless fortress in the last five years, so his absence was hardly noted.

Finally the youngest children feel asleep. Everyone settled down including the teens who had sensed something in the air. It was just past ten and all eyes fell on the Jagan user. Ban took a deep breathe and once again told his story and his choice.

The teens erupted in anger and denial, and the children woke. There was a period of chaos, that Ban just watched with a sad smile. He didn't argue he just watched the groups argue it out with each other. Slowly the melancholia in the room grew, a bitter acceptance settled in the room. They did not have to like it, but they were resigned to it, especially when they noted the other truly silent individual in the room was Ginji.

They were the last and the best of the GetBackers, and the reality was they all knew, KNEW that the one thing that would have broken the Jagan user was watching Ginji grow old and die. While he stood by young and helpless.

They hugged him and cried... and as they saw the rebirth of the youth they once knew acceptance grew. Finally at eleven thirty Ban went in to change out of his uniform gray.

They gasped as a vision from the past emerged from the back room. Ban in jeans and singlet, his hair fell in waves around his face no longer slicked back, He had a black outer 4-tailed shirt hooked on his finger. He looked younger then some of the teenagers in the room.

Ginji came forward holding the strange backpack. "Ban this is from us, this bag is made of that super alloy and will not tear. We may never see you again, but we will never forget you and this bag maybe will help you keep a part of us alive. Ban please, please be happy," Ginji hesitated and drew something else out of the pack, it was a violin. "You never played this after we got back from Babylon City, please, please take this and find the heart to play it again." Ginji chocked out with tears beginning to flow, his wife and littlest child hugged him tight. Ban nodded, transferred his items to the new pack, and slung it over his shoulder.

No words were said and he hugged everyone in turn, hugging Himiko last wishing her the best. He walked out, only Ginji followed, and the rest stood at the windows and watched.

Aesculapius appeared. Ginji grabbed onto Ban's shirt, Ban turned and Ginji caught his face, Ban was slightly taller now. Ginji pulled him down, and Ban's eyes widened when Ginji kissed him deeply.

Ban hesitated seeing the pain in Ginji's eyes.. "I can wait Gin, 50 years is..."

"Is too long to die in inches Ban. Fate stole our future together," Ginji said sadly stroking Ban's face "You made sure I have a great one, but now its time for you to go, get back your joy Ban, get back your life. I will miss you always but go. I love you, I always will"

"I will always love you too, Ginji. Goodbye." Ban whispered back, he hugged Ginji for the last time , and then walked through the simmering portal, without looking back.


	2. Something familair

Chapter 2

He fell into a space that seemed endless, but he did not fall alone. The coils of the serpent curled around him, the syllabic whisper in his ear. It told of the nature of the world he was heading to, a world of demons and humans. He was no longer human, and in this world his powers would manifest as demonic ability. Ban smiled at the irony that the prophecy of his mother was finally coming true, but that was an old story. The pain of her abandonment, long since been dealt with.

Finally he emerged into light and instead of falling, he found the serpent coils lowering him gently to the ground. Ban's eyebrow rose, the figure of Auscelpius towering above him looked younger and different, "My presence is stronger here, Bearer. My power flows easier though your veins. Go my son, and find your happiness." The huge figure disappeared and Ban found himself alone in the middle of a deep forest.

Ban looked around, the air was fresh, fresher then any he had ever breathed. He jumped up to the trees going to the top most branches and saw nothing but a huge expanse of forest. The mountain ranges were similar, yet different.. "Huh Toto I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore." Ban couldn't resist saying, a slow smile spread across his face. He shrugged off the depression that had been a part of his life for the past fifteen years and watched as the sun rose across a new and inviting sky.

The next few days were interesting.

Ban found his way to a river and followed it, he had no idea where he was going and truth be told he didn't really care. He had fought his first demon, as strange twisted insect like creature, he had been a little disappointed he had destroyed the creature without even flexing his muscles. He tested himself to see his abilities, he was actually much more powerful here then he was outside the Infinity Fortress in Shinjuku. The serpentine part of him was no longer confined in his arms, he could feel his own coils now, moving freely across his body. The Jagan worked, even on demons. Ban had kept the insect alive long enough to determine that. The magic from his world did not work well here, but he felt that he had a different kind of magic, he felt it in his blood. But he didn't know what it was and the idea of discovering them excited him. The fact he was not human was more apparent here, fangs and claws emerged with no effort at all, and in himself he felt an awakening - not of a more evil self, rather a more primal, simple and wild side. Ban's farther had kept his dragon chained to him, Ban was now setting his own free. Where it would lead Ban didn't know, and it felt good.

If Ban had followed the river down stream he knew that sooner or later he would have come to some kind of human settlement, that would have been the most logical thing to do, so Ban of course had done the opposite.

He had followed the river upstream, going to wilder areas, and more mountainous terrain. There were more random demons in the area, and they seemed like mindless and simple beasts. Ban was glad for that. He soon found one thing he hated about this place, no Marlboros. Ban had smoked his last cigarette three days ago, and swore he could hear Aesculapius laughed as he cursed the God out for tricking him into quitting. Ban was glad that he decided to go for a black four-tailed shirt rather then his old white one. The demons tended to be rather 'gooey" when he destroyed them. Ban found that rather rude on the demon's part and after cleaning his glasses of the umpteenth time, gave up and put them away, The Jagan didn't seem to leak at all in this world anyway.

It was almost fifteen days since Ban had entered this land, when finally Ban heard the sounds of battle. Eyes bright with interest Ban approached quietly. When he realized that the fight seemed even enough, instead of jumping in he sat back and observed, needing to learn.

He watched as a woman on a firecat, shot a huge boomerang at the demon that was easily fifty feet tall. The two dodged the spikes the demon spat out. The monk riding shot gun, used what seemed to be a vacuum in his hand to suck in stray spikes. A different girl in a wholly inappropriate modern school uniform, riding on what looked like a deformed balloon, shot arrows at the creature. Slowly and steadily the humans were chipping it away. Ban watched with interest, if nothing else happened the small band would win -in say- twp or three days. They were damaging it, but the demon was healing just as fast.

However Ban had a feeling there was more to the group.. he heard the distinct sound of curses filling the air, and a being of red and silver jumped into the ravine.

For a second Ban was sure it was female, long silver hair that rivaled and maybe surpassed Kazuki's streamed behind a head topped with the pair of cutest snow white doggy ears Ban had ever seen in his life. (Well they were the first he had seen on a humanoid as well.) Then the being attacked and Ban realized (a little amused, he had been wondering about matching doggy breasts) it was a male. The white hair being had a sword almost bigger then him, he attacked with a powerful swipe that took a leg off the demon. Ban noted as well the being was already battle scarred, he seemed to have entered the fray straight from a different battle, his clothes were battered and he was breathing hard.

A huge amount of demon blood soaked into the ground, and Ban's eyes narrowed, still it was not his battle.. yet. The ground erupted, as the trap was sprung.

Chunks of rock knocked the girl and deformed balloon, from the air. Ban almost chuckled in surprise as the balloon 'poofed' into what looked like a midget human – no- demon-fox. "Kagome!" Ban heard the cry of the white haired as he leapt up and caught the girl and the little midget exposing his back.

The action resulted in the puppy eared male taking a hit from a spear in his arm. It didn't even slow the boy down. Boy? Ban checked himself he focused on the fighter and confirmed what his subconscious was telling him. Silver hair was a demon boy, young. Given his ears he was a puppy, a deadly impressive puppy, grant you, but a puppy none the less.

More creatures had poured out from the ground, there were spurting a poison or acid in the air, forcing the fire cat to go into defensive flying. A demon came in from behind and tore into the monk. He fought it off but lost his balance, the girl caught him before he hit the ground but the momentum forced all three into a crash and roll. The demon seemed to laugh at them, and vomited more acid at them. Carrying both the midget and girl; the silver hair got in front of the three, his red clothes seemed to absorb the acid. Ban watched as the fighter shrugged off his red Armour and covered the group, protecting them. Growling and cursing he attacked.

The trap was a good one, the small group was pinned down; by acid raining from minor demons, that landed on the rock face, and by other demons that attacked them. The white haired kid fought the demon which Ban was a little surprised to see had gotten a lot stronger. The shrill voice of the girl shouted something about a shard. And Ban sensed a shift in energy, he 'saw' a point in the throat of the demon where a strange energy pulsed. Ahh that was the shard.

Acid liberally sprayed on the boy, the white inner shirt had dissolved and his skin was actually smoking. Any time the boy seemed to get an advantage the demon's minions would attack the group and split the boy's attention. Each time that happened, in protecting the group the boy got a little more hurt. He kept getting slammed into the ground and he kept getting up, paying no attention to the damage he took. The huge demon finally laughing said something about a 'present form Naruku" or something and as the boy leaped at it the demon released an attack. A force cannon bullet of concentrated energy flew straight at the boy.

Inuyasha saw the bullet speed at him, he raised Tessaiga to block the attack. But he was in the air, the force blasted him backward, towards the jagged rock-face coated with the burning acid. Inuyasha tensed himself to face the pain, contorting muscles as he flew to protect organs, as he knew the rock would tear into his already burning skin.

His back hit something solid, something that moved with him, absorbing the force. An arm went around his chest holding him as they hit the rock-face. And then landed on the ground upright.

Inuyasha's head jerked around and met strange gleaming sapphire eyes.

A slow smile spread across Ban's face as he saw the huge golden eyes of the boy, that seemed to have forgotten they were in a battle, and were blinking at him in surprise. Ban felt a small sweet ache as the wide eyed look reminded him of a pair of chocolate eyes that had once gazed at him with similar innocence. He released the boy and nodded at the demons.

'Go finish off the big one, I'll keep the side nuisances off your back." Ban said easily gesturing at the demons. He sped off to deal with the smaller demons, and kept an amused eye on the boy who shook off his surprise, turned and attacked. No longer distracted by attempting to protect, defend and attack at the same time, Inuyasha unleashed the a series of continuous attacks and the wind-scar, destroying the demon with his usual efficiency.

Inuyasha turned and was unsurprised to see all the minor demons dead and his little group standing and checking for damage. Kagome was staring at the new comer, "Who are.." She began, but Sango cut her off.. "Later, the acid is still in the air we need to get out of here first." She helped Miroku onto the Firecat, Ban's eyes narrowed again as he saw the white haired boy put on his robe and without a word picked up the kit as the girl jumped on his back. The back that had been bathed unprotected in acid. It shocked Ban on some level that no one had asked the boy how he was, and had fallen for his swagger.

The group took off. the fire cat offered him a ride, Ban shook his head and leapt up staying beside the boy. Ban was impressed by his sheer grit, the boy never once gave away his pain as he took his friends to safety. Ban decided they needed to wash up more then talk, when the boy caught his eye he tilted his head to say 'follow me" and moved through the wilderness to the small pond in the river. The boy followed with out a word, at the speed they traveled the girl on his back had not finished her string of admonishments for following a stranger when they reached the pond. She abruptly shut up, much to Ban's relief.

Ban stood leaning against a tree and watched, as the group quickly got in the water and wash off the acid. He rebuilt the small fire and placed a few fish on it, waiting for the group to join him.

They finally got rid of the acid, and looked at the silent man, Inuyasha nose twitching went up for the food. He was famished. A greedy look on his face he reached a hand out for the fish, when a "sit boy" rang out. The boy got up and yelled at the girl. Ban's fists clenched he did not like what he had just seen. The woman was yelling at the boy for being rude and stealing the food, Ban had enough.

"It was meant for you." Ban said softly his voice bringing the screaming match to a halt.

"For me?" Kagome said with a slight blush.

Ban gave her a flat look, "No for the one that did the most work in destroying the demon and getting you to safety." Ban picked up three of the six fish and tossed it at the boy, "Here you earned it." Ban said sincerely. Inuyasha his eyes wide, immediately sat puppy like and tore into the food. Ban gestured at the rest, "This we share."

The rest hesitated and then saw the fire cat in tiny form nuzzle the man's shoe and played with the tabs. They relaxed and sat.

"Err.. thank you very much for your kindness and your actions earlier, but pray tell who are you?" Miroku asked as he sat and ate. The others ate and looked curiously, Golden eyes still stuffing his face watched the dark man closely.

"Im Ban Mido, and Im a stranger to your lands. To your world in fact." Ban said seeing no reason to hedge or lie.

"Hah I knew it." Kagome said with a huge smile, "You are from my time arent you."

"No that doesn't smell right." Inuyasha said sniffing and looking at the man.

"Of course he is from my land dummy. Inuyasha how can you be so thick – see his clothes are just like mine and.." Kagome began berating Inuyasha for questioning her observations.

"Inuyasha" Ban said testing out the word, "is correct, that is some sense of smell you have." Ban said approvingly, the hanyou blinked in surprise at the unexpected vindication. "I am not from this dimension, the time period may be similar, but I am not from your world girl." Ban said the slight sheer in his voice indicating a relief that he wasn't. Kagome's jaw dropped and Sango quickly cut in with introductions to avoid a fight.

When the introductions were finished; Miroku said " Now that the pleasantries are over, please tell us what are your intentions? Are you after the Shikkon jewel shards?

Ban shrugged. "Since I have no idea what that is the answer is no. Basically I am now going to live in this world, and you are the first group of people I have met since coming here two weeks ago."

Sango, Gasped in sympathy. "You cant go back to your own world?"

"No but please I came knowing this. For reasons of my own I am starting a new in a world I know little about. And its been rather fun." Ban grinned impishly.

Breathes caught in response to the grin, the serious and very intimidating person was suddenly transformed into a stunningly attractive male.

"If you do not mind, may I travel with you for a bit? After two weeks of silence I could do with some company." Ban said easily.

The group burst into a flurry of protests and debates. They slowly spiraled into silence when they saw that the new guy and the hanyou were just staring at each other. And Inuyasha, usually the first to protest was silent.

Kagome stamped her foot in irritation "Inuyasha have you gone dumb say something, we cant let him travel with us, he could be a clever trap by Naraku. He is obviously not human."

Inuyasha shook his head, it tilted to one side as he carefully looked Ban over. The Hanyou's lips twisted into a rare smile. "No he's not quite human, he's a half demon. Keh.. I don't care, he can travel with us, you do anything stupid Ban Mido and I'll kick your butt."

Ban smiled and just nodded in acknowledgement . He and Inuyasha ignored the protests around. Inuyasha refused to explain why he had no arguments to the man joining them, he didn't want to explain it, had no idea how.

How could he explain to his friends that you trusted some one because the first time he looked into their eyes, he saw something he had never, never seen in the eyes of another being of power on their first meeting. Something that he had yearned to see, something he wanted desperately but never received. The first time he had gazed into those intense blue eyes. Inuyasha had seen a deep respect for him. An acknowledgement of him as a warrior and a being of equal power. That respect and acknowledgement, had thrown the hanyou more then anything else could have.

tbc -

so whatcha think please comment


	3. The Favour

Inuyasha watched the latest member from their group through the corner of his eyes, the dark man was so strange. He seemed to be watching, taking the world in all the time. He didn't ask questions, didn't interfere and didn't cause trouble. He disappeared for long periods sometimes a full day, strolling in casually the next morning. They had no major encounters in the last weeks and they knew as much about the man as they had in the beginning. The others especially Kagome had tried to engage the man in conversations, but he had smoothly ignored them, his blue eyes flashing. Inuyasha was amused the man had dominated and intimidated the group into leaving him alone without saying a word, the warning in his eyes had been enough.

Lots of people had blue eyes, but this guy's eyes were scary, out worldly, beautiful and yet to Inuyasha strangely compelling. Inuyasha felt a vague sense of surprise at himself, he hadn't exchanged two words with the man since he had joined, but he felt no need to ask questions. He was curious and yet he was comfortable. He knew, somehow he just knew, he would find out the truth sooner or later, and there seemed to be no need to rush.

To Inuyasha the man had a strange habit, He seemed to suck on a piece of grass a lot, with a nostalgic look on his face - Inuyasha wondered about that.

One thing the Hanyou did not question, was that the man was a dangerous and capable fighter. From what the others had described the man had taken down the monsters so fast, they weren't really sure what had happened.

Ban Mido, Inuyasha rolled the name around this tongue. Ban was such a short simple name – Inuyasha crunched his face, it didn't really seem to suit. Well the meaning did, but the name seemed to simple for the dark man. Also, why didn't he have a weapon? That bothered Inuyasha, he doubted the man had lost it or had it taken from him, so perhaps he left it behind, but he had that huge ass bag with him, who took junk and left a weapon behind.

Speaking of the 'Bag', Inuyasha looked at it leaning against a boulder to the side of camp. The others had tried to look in the bag for the past week, and Mido's low growl had them changing their minds, before they even touched the bag.

Inuyasha suddenly decided that not asking questions was fine, but he wanted to see what was in the bag. He got up and walked to the bag, he was actually sort of looking forward to being growled at. So far he was the only one who had not earned that warning growl from Ban Mido, for intruding on what the man considered his personal space in some way.

He glanced at the man and noted with satisfaction a blue eye watched him lazily as he deliberately made his way to the strange bag. Inuyasha felt his mouth twist in a mischievous grin, as he slowly, tauntingly reached for the bag.

One agile eyebrow rose, a small 'meh' whooshed out of full lips, and Ban's eyes closed as he settled back, unconcerned.

Inuyasha froze.. What the fuck, Didn't he warrant a growl! The mischief faded as golden eyes filled with a strange hurt. That was immediately masked by a flood of anger. How dare the stranger dismiss him like that! He bounded to the prone figure, and grasped the shirt jerking Ban up. Everyone else gasped in surprise, some hoping Inuyasha had enough of their scary companion and was going to toss him out.

Inuyasha shook Ban by the shirt "Hey don't ignore me. I am gonna look into your stinking bag!" He shook Ban again to emphasize his point.

Ban crocked his head enquiringly, not fighting the Hanyou's hold on him. "Yes I know, why are you riled up? Go ahead."

Inuyasha, tilted his head in confusion, his voice was indignant, "Huh! B..b..but you growled at the others who tried to touch your bag, even Shippo, why didn't you growl at me!"

Ban's eye brow rose as he replied with a small smile "Because Inuyasha, you may be a puppy, but you are still Alpha of this pack, and since I have zero desire to lead that sorry ass group you call your own, I accept you as the leader in these circumstances. So as the leader, you have every right to go through my bag."

Inuyasha sat heavily on his hunches in shock. Ban grinned at the absolute cuteness of the puppy boy who was gaping at him in stunned disbelief.

"I..I.. I.." Inuyasha stuttered

"Yes? You.." Ban teased his eyes glowing warm.

"Err.." Inuyahsa's face went bright red, his ears twitched madly as he blurted out... "errrr… Imnotapuppy!"

Inuyasha abruptly got up and bounded off, climbing the tree and sat with his back to the group. Ban grinned the pup was really quite adorable, Ban knew that the pup's similarities to Ginji drew him initially, that innocence in the depths of the eyes, the willingness to sacrifice and fight for friends. But there were differences and now the differences were what was tantalizing the Jagan user's sense of curiosity. Ban found himself increasingly fascinated.

The rest had no idea what had been said between the two and were gaping in confusion at the Hanyou's lightning changes in mood. Ban ignored them.

It was a little later when Inuyasha came down off the tree. Not looking at anyone. he took a deep breath and walked to the bag, opened it. The others were doomed for more confusion, when Inuyasha stuck his head in the bag looked in it, then slammed it shut and backed quickly away. His task complete, Inuyasha returned to his tree.

Blue, amused eyes watched the Hanyou, a slight smile played across his lips.

Shippo thinking that the bag was now accessible bounded to it only to hear a low warning growl. He stepped back from the suddenly ice blue eyes promised retribution for any trespass.

"Well looks like only Inuyasha has the privilege of looking in the bag. What ever did he do to deserve that." Sango said in a wondering tone.

:) :0 :P :(

"There are shards nearby." Kagome said suddenly, they were on a path in the middle of a winding road. "There to the left". Immediately, Inuyasha placed her and Shippo on his back and raced in the direction of the Shard. The Firecat and her two passengers took to the air. Ban followed amused at how efficiently the rather rag-tag group could move when they actually needed to.

They arrived at a clearing where a group of smaller catlike demons where being herded by five huge elephant demons. The group was spotted and three of the demons turned to take on the most immediate threat. Inuyasha dropped Shippo and Kagome at the edge and drawing Tessaiga leaped into action. He took out one demon with the windscar, as another got him from the side sending the Hanyou into the ground. Miroku froze a demon in place and Sango beheaded it with the boomerang. While Ban made quick work of the one that hit Inuyasha.

Seeing the minor demons being dealt with, Inuyasha bounded up and went after the leader. The lead demon seeing his brothers decimated roared and released the power of the shards. The elephant body suddenly expanded and absorbed the bodies of its dead brothers, growing in size and power. "Shit. Fucking Naraku mimic. This monster's ass is mine." inuyasha shouted as he released another wind scar.

Miroku and Sango attacked the other live elephant demon. Kagome prepared an arrow to shoot the lead demon Inuyasha was fighting, just as he arrow was ready to fire, the bow and arrows were plucked from her hands.

Kagome gasped and glared at the traitor "What are you doing? We have too help Inuyasha!" She yelled.

Ban, who had taken the bow from her, met her fuming gaze coldly. "Didn't you hear him? Inuyasah said that the monster is his opponent, until he asks for help you do not interfere. Such 'Help' in a one-on-one battle serves to weaken warriors." Ice dripped from Ban's voice as he addressed the girl.

"Y.. y... you..." Kagome fumed impotently.

Shippo seeing Kagome's irritation could not stay silent "We cant just stand here and watch!"

"Yes, we...YOU can – or else, go free the demon prisoners.. but do not meddle in the battle." Ban's voice booked no resistance.

"You don't know anything!" Kagome fumed, her voice rising a few octaves. "How DARE YOU! That monster has Jewel shards HE NEEDS OUR HELP!"

Shippo whimpers as Kagome is scary when she is so ANGRY.

Ban looked at the child, coolly unimpressed by her tantrum "It is you who knows nothing, you flat-chested kid.. He is a warrior at this level of battle he does not need you to underestimate his skills and reduce his ability by giving a false impression that he needs your meddling!"

Ban dismissed the fuming kid, and leapt away from her childish tantrum. With the bow and arrows in his hand she could not interfere. He got a comfortable spot and watched the boy-pup battle the Demon. He noted the style of fight and was impressed. The boy had no training, but he had a natural grace, an eye for battle strategy that involved a level of planning far beyond the idiotic front that the Hanyou showed to the world. Ban watched and wondered how much the Hanyou played the fool due to being forced to the role by those around him, rather then being allowed to develop his own strength.

The battle did not last long at all. In just over a minute the half-demon was picking up a piece of shard and passing it to the girl, who was still pouting and glaring stake knives at the unimpressed Jagan user.

"Since it seems my assistance is not needed, I want to go home and catch up with school work." Kagome stated stiffly once the cat demons had left.

Inuyasha, blinked at her, her irate tone confusing him. "Keh, Of course we need you to find the shards for us. Why are you so angry?"

Kagome pointed an accusing finger at Ban. "HE stopped me from helping you in the fight!"

"Well it was not like I needed help, was it?" Inuyahsa asked, totally not understanding what the fuss was about.

Kagome stamped her foot and exploded. "IM GOING HOME!"

Miroku, quickly stepped in, interfering before Kagome could use her 'magic word'. "That actually may be for the best. We have been traveling close to a month, and Mido-san has not met Kaede. We best get back to the village."

The small group made their way to the well. Kagome having got her way was in better spirits, and she promised to bring everyone treats as she hopped into the well, and disappeared.

The group quietly continued on to the village, except for Ban, the rest were as always, a little down with the miko gone.

Ban finally met Kaede. He was interested in her level of knowledge and the old woman on her part made no bones of being very impressed by the Jagan user. Not because of his looks or ability. There was something about his aura that Kaede had never seen. More then that, there was a hidden kindness and a gentleness in the depths of the dangerous eyes that had not gone unmissed by the old lady. Also he had gone around her hut, identifying most of the herbs an their properties. What he did not know he asked. And he had listened attentively and with a focus that she knew meant that he probably understood a great deal more then she actually explained. In the time he was in the village, Ban spent at least and hour with the old lady just learning about healing and potions. Kaede for her part, seeing Ban''s interest ordered one of her people to go to monastery she knew of and purchase some books for the Jagan user. That purchase would take some time to get to the village.

This however was a side small slice of the Jagan user's time in the village. On their second day in the village Inuyasha had approached Ban and requested that he take watch that night and patrol the boarders of the village, so that he could get used to the feel of the area. Ban noticed the twitching ears and slightly nervous demeanor, but decided not to press. He went on patrol early, noting the moonless night. The village seemed quieter this night, and there was a tension and fear that made Ban cautious and curious. He patrolled and got rid of some minor threats, nothing major. He refrained from going into the village to appease his curiosity as he had given his word. Past dawn when he returned he was a little surprised to the the half demon fast asleep and everyone in a relieved state. He was not sure what but he knew something had happened , this time he would choke back his questions, next time however he wouldn't be so easy going.

On the third day, after talking to Kaede, Ban went in search of Inuyasha, and found him lounging near the well.

"So is this what you do without that school kid around, stand around and sulk?" Ban asked bitingly.

Inuyasha despondently threw a leaf at Ban, it fluttered harmlessly between them. "Keh! Its not like I can do anything else. I cant identify jewel shards, so there is no point in going hunting. The villagers don't mind my help but they don't actually want me around too much, when there is no work to do or stuff to kill. Its better for me to stay here." Inuuyahsa tried to, but failed to sound nonchalant.

"So how about some training?" Ban replied.

Inuyasa stared at Ban, his eyes narrowed in ire. "Training? I don't need training, Ive been fighting all my life, and I rarely lose!"He snapped.

"Meh, you are a good brawler, but your techniques are unprofessional." Ban's voice was without inflection, he was simply stating a fact.

Inuyasha did not see it that way. "LOOK IF YOU ARE GOING TO INSULT ME..." his voice rose.

Ban raised a silencing hand, and quickly cut in "I mean no insult Inuyasha in fact it is a compliment. Your techniques are of one untrained in battle. The fact that you win constantly against stronger foes is a testament to your natural strength and determination." Golden eyes blinked in surprise as the head tilted in curiosity. Ban continued "Training, sparring is a means to enhance natural ability. Even the best of the best train, and if you would like, I would be happy to help train you in some formal techniques."

Inuyasha stared in shock, he shock his head hard, then defensively snapped at Ban "What makes you think you are capable of training me huh? Maybe I should train you?"

Ban grinned confidently, "Hmm... you challenge the invincible Ban Mido? Alright if you can hit me once in the next 10 minutes you can train me, if not you train with me everyday while we are here. And it is not a race so we will stay in this field during the match."

Inuyasha smiled, equally confident. "Hit you once? Keh! Not a problem."

The hanyou leapt without warning at Ban, and hit air. Ban hands in his pockets stood relaxed behind the half demon. He raised a brow. Inuyasha growled and attacked. The next 10 minutes proved an exercise in frustration to the young half demon. No matter what he did his blue eyed tormentor was just not being hit, the speed with which the guy moved was incomprehensible. But Inuyasha did not relent, he kept attacking. He kept getting closer, kept trying different things until the time ran out. He stood panting, leaning against the unchanged sword. His foe stood chewing grass and smiling.

"Well done Inuyasha, your speed definitely increased dramatically towards the end." Ban nodded respectfully at the Hanyou.

Inuyasha panted heavily. "How the fuck did you get so fast?"

Ban shrughed "Where I come from speed is a critical factor in battle. Now are you willing to train with me?"

"Grrrr... I gave my word..." Inuyasha eyed Ban speculatively. "Hey you can dodge, but can you hit me?"

Ban respoded seriously "Inuyasha, I could not only hit you, I could take you down."

"As if..." Inuyasha scoffed

A mischievous glint entered Ban's eyes. "Ok how about a bet? I take you down in 10 seconds and you owe me any favor I want. I fail and you get the favor."

Inuyasha eyed Ban suspiciously. "What kind of favor?"

"Any kind. Well anything that is not immoral, against values and does not involve humiliating the loser in public." Ban said easily.

"10 seconds, you are overconfident." Inuyasha grinned really enjoying the interaction, suddenly a thought hit him. "Umm, and so one of us wins or loses the bet?" A strange look entered into Inuyasha's eyes as he asked that, a part of him did not like that.

Ban nodded "Hmm.. Good point. How about if I take you down in less then five seconds- you owe me any favor, if its between five to ten seconds we both claim a favor from each other, and more then that the favor is yours.

For some unfathomable reason Inuyasha felt immensely relieved with the terms of this new bet "Okay you are on!"

Ban came at Inuyasha, in the first two seconds, the hanyou had to dodge and jump back numerous time, his robe however got slashed at least seven times. The next three seconds Inuyasha only just managed to defend against over 60 punches using the sheathed fang to block the blows and he still ended up falling back. Inuyasha agility and grace were all that saved him, he fell back and flipped over, defending and dodging as best he could. One the sixth second, the Jagan user was suddenly behind him, and an unrelenting hand caught the base of his neck. Grabbing the belt of the robe in his other hand, Inuyasha was lifted above his opponent and held in the air.

Ban hesitated, and the Hanyou struggled ineffectively above him, a memory of Inuyasha smashing into the ground at Kagome's words flashing in Ban's head.

"Do you yield? Have I won?" Ban asked

"Yes! Yes! Get me down you bastard!" Inuyasha growled, he braced himself for impact and was shocked when Ban lowered him gently to the ground.

"Huh? It would have been faster if you just tossed me down." Feeling unaccountably abashed, Inuyasha adjusted his clothes not looking at Ban.

"No.." Ban said slowly. "No, I don't like seeing you on the ground."

"..." Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as words failed him.

There was an awkward silence, finally Ban said, "Well looks like we both win that bet, so what favor do you want?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as the realization hit him. "Oh wow! Errrr what.. maybe.. no.. or .. if.. No... how about.. no... that won't do..."

Ban watched amused as the puppy walked around him and in circles as he pondered the favor. Finally feeling a little dizzy, he chuckled and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder stopping the pacing.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT TO ASK! I want it to be good but I don't know.." Inuyasha yelled, then he whined softly as he plonked down on the ground puppy dog style.

Ban chuckled, "Ok how about you can ask me the favor whenever you want?"

"Really, there is no time limit. Other conditions?"

"None.." Ban replied. "Tomorrow or a hundred years or even a thousand years from now, the favor is good."

Inuyasha grinned widely, "Okay thanks.. so what favor do you want?"

A slow smile spread across Ban's full lips. "I want permission." He stated enagmiatically.

"Huh?"

"Permission," Ban paused before continuing, "...to touch your ears."

"Whhhaaaattt?" Inuyasha's mouth hung open in surprise. "Why are you wasting your favor on something like that, everyone has touched my ears." He pouted a little.

Ban's eyes narrowed in displeasure at the thought. "Yes, I noticed that, however I want your permission to touch your ears, when ever I want as long as it is not in a humiliating situation for you, where others can mock it. But in front of friends or just the two of us, you HAVE to allow it."

"So I have to let you touch my ears when you want, as long as it is not too embarrassing?" Inuyasha clarified.

"Yes!"

The ears in question twitched wildly, "That is all, you sure?"

"Yup!" Ban replied.

"And you start training with me?" Inuyasha pressed a little.

Ban nodded "Yes, we'll start after food." Priorities after all.

Inuyasha mimicked Ban's nod. "Alright I agree. Err you want to touch them now?"

"Yes, since you are sitting, I'll come to you. Alright." So saying Ban carefully moved closer to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the Jagan user's hesitation. "Keh, I said alright – get it over with! Why does everyone want to touch my ears.. grrr." the growl ended with a sullen pout.

The Inu-hanyou waited looking at Ban's feet as he stood next to him. He braced for the pinch and rub, that at times hurt and was for the most part very uncomfortable. Instead he felt long fingers run from the base of his ears to the tip. The palm cupped his ear gently as warm fingers traced the edges of the ear. The touch was light and comforting, and a little confusing. Inuyasha leaned into the gentle touch and relaxed, he could not understand why but he felt his body become strangely flushed and warm.

Ban chuckled, "You are still a pup." He left the ears and rubbed the top of Inuyasha's head. "Come on lets get some lunch."

Inuyasha feeling very confused, got up and smiled. The two walked side by side back to the village for lunch.

* * *

a/n : I hope you are enjoying this. Hmmm I guess I best explain – Inuyasha is immature. He has not gone into heat, so for now his sensuality is well, dormant. I have some stuff I wanna play with before going there. Suggestions, comments flames and ideas all welcome.


	4. Ties that draw us together

"You spend a hell of a lot of time with Inuyasha, you are too damn nice. What exactly are you up to?" Miroku asked challengingly. In the last 8 days, they had all noticed Ban and Inuyasha disappear for hours on end training daily, and even when they got back, they spent a lot of time together. None of the others were welcome to attend the training.

"What do you mean, monk? I call him puppy all the time." Ban replied.

"Bah! That is more of an endearment and we all know it. Inuyasha is my best friend, and even I get mad at his antics at times. You, however never seem to lose your temper with him, you are not sarcastic to him and outside of your training you are almost freakishly gentle with him. It doesn't seem natural. Inuyasha stretches the patience of a saint, and you are NO saint! You have to be up to something." Miroku stated bluntly.

Ban eyed the monk, he could see the genuine concern in his eyes, and that reigned in the Jagan user's temper. "Inuyasha reminds me a little of the young version of my best friend Ginji back in my world, with some major differences. Ginji was like him, impetuous, naive, innocent in many of the ways of the world, not very educated and yet powerful leaders of their own gangs. The two of them will not hesitate to offer their lives for their own. With Ginji, I was all those things you mentioned. I was sarcastic, we fought in anger all the time, and more often then not, my hand would find his head much the way Inuyasha's finds Shippo's."

"Ginji was very capable of dodging my blows, but he never did because they didn't really hurt him. He needed it because when he was a leader, he was set apart, untouchable, god-like even. The first time we met, he was close to losing his humanity. At the time, no one but me had ever touched him physically, joked with or teased him, except in battle. Ginji enjoyed our tussles because they kept him grounded, reminded him that he was a human, and not an untouchable icon." Ban looked at the distant sun as he spoke. The warmth and nostalgia very thick in his voice. Then he turned and gazed at Miroku.

"Inuyasha however is TOO touchable. Inuyasha does not need such reminders of his humanity, it is rubbed in his face almost daily. He is your leader, yet he is mocked, and abused by the people he protects without hesitation. He is a hero, yet people here view him with disdain and suspicion unless he is needed. Hell, he views himself with a similar kind of disdain. He is valued for what he does for you, not for what he is. You are right, I am gentle with Inuyasha, because that is what the puppy needs." Ban finished, that was the longest he had ever spoken to the monk, and Miroku squirmed at his assessment of how they treated their friend.

"He is not really the leader, we are all equal here. And Inuyasha is strong, but the things he does sometimes is so immature." Miroku mumbled in a weak defense.

"Oh! I am sooo sorry! I didn't realize that it was alright to treat someone as if they were mentally a child and yet expect them to react like an adult in all physical and emotional situations." Ban said dryly. "That must make it all right then." Ban stood and walked off, it was not really his place to point out that Inuyasha was a teenager in Demon years, and he was a teen who had missed out on 50 years of growth, how the hell did they expect him to act?

"Hey BanMidou! Get a move on, its time for me to humiliate you in practice again." Inuyasha had flatly refused to call Ban just Ban, and unfortunately much to Ban's irritation, others seemed to prefer that name as well. The villages normally referring to him as BanMidou-san.

"Meh, Puppy's getting arrogant!" Ban chuckled. "Lets see if you have earned it."

The two walked off for the training.

The next day books from the temple arrived. And a different routine occurred. After dinner Ban would be immersed in books, while Inuyasha monkeyed around with the rest of the group. This time became mainly dedicated to Shippo. Seeing the impact his own training was having on him, Inuyasha and Shippo began a training regime themselves in a quiet corner of the village.

A week later Kagome returned from her world. She came just after dinner and was pleased to see both Inuyasha and Shippo come up to greet her and escort her back to the village. She generously shared the contents of her pack with them. Her Walkman with a collection of Disney songs for Shippo was the item that drew the most curiosity. Ban did not join in, but was pleased to see the small group actually sharing a warm and positive time together. It seemed, in this case absence did make them much fonder of each other. . He also pondered the similarities between his and Kagome's worlds as well as the startling differences. Normal stuff like songs, brands of food and things were the same, however the level of safety, they way people handled power and the worlds histories had major differences

They left the next day on their search for shards.

They were fighting almost continuously since they left the village. And the small group began to tire. After some time, Inuyasha felt a familiar weakening of his senses that he desperately wanted to ignore. But from bitter experience in the past he knew he could not. On his human nights he had to make sure his group was safe, and for himself he had to find a good place to hide. His nose told him there was a sizable human village a few hours to the East, so he turned the group in that direction.

His group (except Ban), realizing what day it was, did not argue when Inuyasha indicated that they were to spend the night in the village. They knew that Ban was unaware of the Hanyou's transformation, and the one secret all of them guarded was this one. Some took great pleasure in the idea that Inuyasha had not trusted his new blue eyed friends with his secret.

Kagome wanted Inuyasha to stay in the village for safety, but Inuyasha would never feel safe in a strange village on his human night, rudely refused – and of course - got sat for his manners. Ignoring the pain, that was much sharper with his human night coming, he informed them he was going scouting and ran off, ignoring Kagome's admonishments.

Inuyasha had asked Ban to keep watch on the group while he was gone, Ban hadn't replied, watching the small drama silently. He was being lied to, he could smell it. Only this time he had not promised to keep an eye on the humans. He had his curiosity to quench.

Ban waited an hour, then left he village. He went to the perimeter of the village and cast a warning spell around it. Basically, if anything hostile approached the village he would be the first to know. The he went to search for the Hanyou. Ban didn't have a supersensitive nose, so it took a bit of tracking to find the trail. He followed it to an abandoned house. Silent as a ghost, he moved through the rooms of the house. Finally he came to a back room, that was dark and silent. A human sized lump sat in a corner, the sheathed Tessaiga on its lap.

"Hey Inuyasha" Ban said softly, there was something different here. The moonless night was dark, Ban opened his palm and recited a spell, a ball of light glowed and illuminated the room, floating it settled on a low rafter.

"BanMido! Dammit you are supposed to be protecting the village." Inuyasha blurted out in surprise.

"The village is protected." Ban said softly. "Did you really think I would let you get away with lying to me?"

"I didn't lie!" Inuyasha said annoyed. "I..I.. just withheld stuff" The dark hair human muttered, not meeting Ban's eyes.

"Meh! Whatever, care to tell me why? Illuminate me Inuyasha!" Ban's voice was cutting.

Inuyasha bit back a whimper at the harsh tone, he hated being so sensitive, the human emotions confused him. He was stressed, tired and in pain, he just wanted to be left alone until the cursed night was over. He felt small and inadequate, and as much as he blustered fear held a huge sway on his emotions. He did not fear his own death, that really meant little, he feared failure and feared that his friends were endangered because of his pathetic self. Also now he feared something else, the loss of respect in blue eyes, his overwhelming human emotions almost chocked him.

"I..I.. you seem to be a half demon, but you don't have a human night. A night where you are weak." Inuyasha said looking away. "Here all hanyou have a human night." He laughed bitterly, "The moonless night is my weak ass night."

"Yes, I can see why you need to keep it secret considering how many enemies you have, but I didn't realize you did not trust me enough to tell me." Ban said his voice emotionless and as flat as his eyes.

"No!" Inuyasha said urgently. In spite of the emotionless front, Inuyasha could almost feel that he had hurt his new friend. "Its not that I don't trust you BanMido, I do. It just that, you..don't get like this... I didn't want you to see me like this... WEAK!" Inuyasha gestured to himself disparagingly.

Ban sighed and sat next to Inuyasha. "You are not weak. Strength is a quality inside someone, not reliant on power or magic, and you are strong, puppy, very strong." Ban said softly. Inuyasha gave him a wide eyed look. Ban huffed, wishing for a cigarette, he stuck a piece of grass in his mouth, totally unsatisfying but soothing none the less.

"Anyway, why do you seem to be in pain?" Ban asked, changing the topic.

"Keh! Kagome, sat me, remember. That kindda hurts a bit more on human nights." Inuyasha said casually.

Ban felt his blood boil. His teeth ground "That BITCH! SHE KNEW AND STILL..."

"BanMido, please don't. Please don't do anything. I don't like being sat, but its okay. It doesn't matter. She is my friend, please don't do anything." Inuyasha said recognizing the dangerous aura that rose from his friend. "Its okay really, the beads have saved me from going bad, and killing uncontrollably." Inuyasha said miserably. "They wont really trust me without it! Its is needed."

"What utter crock! It was touch, that stopped you not the beads." Ban glared at his friend, then seeing the utter misery in the violet eyes, he sighed again and leaned on the wall. "Okay fine, I wont do anything – for now. Go to sleep Pup. I'll keep watch."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, he hugged his knees and rested his chin on them. "I don't sleep on human nights – can't relax." He said despondently. "What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha jerked his head around to glare at Ban.

Ban raised a superior eyebrow, "What did it seem like I was doing Pup? Or have you forgotten you lost the bet?"

"B...but I am HUMAN now, I don't have the ears for you to touch." Inuyasha spluttered, the lobe of his ear tingled from Ban's light touch.

"Oh! So what? I believe the terms of the bet was I get to touch YOUR ears when ever we are not in an embarrassing situation. There was nothing in the bet about the ears having to be Hanyou, stop trying to squelch out of the bet." Ban said with a wicked grin. Inuyasha froze no one had ever wanted to touch his human ears. Ban's fingers on his ear felt the same, the touch was light and gentle, calming. In spite of feeling embarrassed, very slowly the hanyou began to relax.

Inuyasha uncurled and leaned back against the wall. His side was starting to hurt, and he was fatigued, but sleep was far away.

"Inuyasha, look here a moment." Ban said softly.

Inuyasha turned to look at his friend, and his eyes were suddenly caught in a intense blue gaze. The blue was deep endless, fascinating, he could not look away. He felt himself fall into the gaze, and then the blue eyes changed and flashed at him.

_Inuyasha was curled in his mother's embrace. He was held tightly, warm and tender. His mother was singing to him. She didn't speak, she just sang. He was a child again, without a worry in the world, because he was with his mother. He was human this night but it did not matter, it had never mattered then. He almost looked forward to it, on this night, his mother held him in her lap and sang him asleep. She only did it on his human nights – making this a special thing. The singing wrapped around him, he was warm and loved, his mother's scent all around him. He was secure and cared for, and Inuyasha let the songs lull him to sleep._

The world shattered like glass around them, Inuyasha was fast asleep against Ban's shoulder. Ban looked at the sleeping face, so innocent and vulnerable, he smiled and whispered softly. "So your mother sang you to sleep huh Puppy, lets hope this good dream last longer then just for a minute."

Ban kept vigil that night. His barrier around the building they were in held the night through. Inuyasha slept a healing sleep, resting against Ban's shoulder.

Just before dawn, violet eyes opened and he jerked awake. Confused for a few seconds that he had actually slept as a human. The sun rose, and the hanyou glowed as his demon power reawakened and his ears return to their proper position. Ban watched a little awed at the change, it was beautiful, magical. He could not stop himself, he reached out to stroke the puppy ears again.

Inuyasha crocked his head at Ban. "What did you do to me BanMidou?" he asked, more curious then annoyed.

"I know a secret of yours so let me tell you one of mine. I gave you a Jagan, I can send anyone who looks into my eyes into a dream, that is like reality. I craft the content of the dream, and while it only lasts for a minute in reality, the dream can seem to last a life time. There are limits to the Jagan, I can only use it three times in a day, and only once a day on a person. In my world, the Jagan was pretty common knowledge, here only you know." Ban said smiling seriously at Inuyasha. "Basically what I did was give you a good dream, so that you could sleep and heal."

"Jagan huh!" Inuyasha tried to be annoyed and irritated, but he felt so refreshed from sleep he could not find the emotions. "I knew you were a meddler."

Ban grinned back, "For sure, same as you." Ban tapped Inuyasha's nose gently. "Come on let's go get some breakfast, before catching up with the rest."

Nobody said anything when the two turned up at the edge of the village. They assumed Ban had met Inuyasha on the edge of town, and neither of the two choose to explain. As they traveled further Inuyasha figured that they would be safer if they had semi fixed pairs in battle. Which mainly meant that he asked Ban to be in charge of Shippo's safety while in battle, allowing him to focus on Kagome's safety. Inuyasha did this for two reasons that he didn't really share, first was to better balance the power in the team, but more importantly for Inuyasha it meant that maybe Ban would like Shippo a little more. Shippo was dear to the Hanyou and some how the extent to which the blue eyed warrior ignored the little fox bothered Inuyasha.

Ban, still functioning under his notion, that Inuyasha and not he was Alpha of the group – mainly cause Ban could not be bothered – shrugged and agreed. Shippo was not too happy he did not really think BanMidou's so called protection would make a difference. Shippo soon learned differently. Where Shippo used to get bruises and bumps in a fight, now it seemed that nothing actually landed on him.

It was on their third battle that Shippo noticed that while he came close to being hurt, but never actually got hurt. BanMidou was always there taking the blow or throwing him out of the way. He got hurt so lightly he never even needed bandages. Then he got a little cocky and did a stupid thing in a fight, with a minor demon. Expecting Ban to save him, Shippo stood in the way of the demon running at him instead of jumping into the branches of a nearby tree. He was shocked when the demon ran into him and he ended up flying and cracking his head on a tree. Only then was the demon destroyed. Shippo glared and Ban, and was going to start yelling that he was a lousy protector, when Ban caught him and lifted the Kitsune to his face by the neck..

"If you seek a babysitter, stay in Kaede's village! I am your team-mate and will watch your back as long as you pull your own weight. As light as that is! Take me for granted Midget, or act stupid and I WILL LET YOU PAY FOR YOUR OWN STUPIDITY! UNDERSTAND!" Ban did not exactly yell,.. well actually he did yell. Drawing the shock and attention of the group.

Tears welled up in the Kitsune's eyes and he nodded miserably. "I'm sorry." Ban dropped the Kitsune and Shippo just sat on the ground, miserable. Ban began to feel like a bit of a bully, the kid had the wide eyed hurt look down pat.

"Midget, you have improved a great deal since you began practicing with Inuyasha. So do what you have to do and we will get on fine. Okay?" Ban said. Shippo's jaw dropped at the compliment. He nodded and solemnly gave a small paw for Ban to shake. A little amused Ban took the paw and shook it.

Traveling together Shippo learned the limits of what Ban would expect from him. As long as he did his best, Ban looked out for him in battle. Shippo was only allowed to hop on Ban's back in an extreme emergency. Even then he was only allowed to ride piggy back, not sit on and clamber over Ban the way he did with Inuyasha.

Much to Inuyasha's satisfaction, Ban softened a little towards the Kitsune. Watching Ban protect his child, filled the Hanyou with a strange contentment.

-**tbc **-

Ban has been glaring at me to post in this one.. so I had to.

Okay stage is set for story to get FUN. *grin! This story is basically where Im gonna write all the weird and wonderful stuff I wanna see. SOOO Inuyasha is not gonna mature just yet, in fact the opposite is gonna happen, can we say .. puppy love. :) In the CUTEST way possible (not sexual... yet) Any objections to the following. Next chapter...

Inuyasha goes puppy

A certain Miko gets spanked

Ban sings.

Following chapters Sesshoumaru (reevaluation of relationship to Inuyasha), hmmm what on earth do I do with Kouga and another annoying Miko?

PLEASE review and comment.. also give ideas for what you would like to see, unlike Sacred Trees I don't really have a solid plot for this one.


	5. The Child Within

a/n : Man this is a fun story to write. I hope you enjoy reading it. Anyway Kagome bashing kindda starts taking off, and Inuyasha is turned into a ... anyway read and if you enjoy please review. Comments, slangs, suggestions welcome.

Chapter 5 : The Child Within...

The explosion tore through the walls of the fake palace. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Sango sheltering them from the blow, as he jumped with them, out the window. Miroku and Ban with Shippo on his back jumped out the main door. The palace had had the scent of Naraku all over it. When they had gone to check it out, they had been led by shadow like creatures to the middle of the palace where explosions had been set off. Luckily Miroku had sensed it and the group scattered as the palace erupted in fire and smoke.

As soon as they were out, Sango saw Kohaku running away in the trees, she broke away from Inuyasha, swinging on to Kilala she gave chase. Shadows caught Inuyasha's eye, he pushed Kagome behind him and attacked the shadows. Kagome drew out her bow and moved to a better location to fire, she loosed an arrow and the shadows disappeared. Inuyasha turned just in time to see a puppet of the smirking Naraku fire a barrage of strange energy balls straight at Kagome's back. He didn't bother to yell a warning, moving with the new levels of speed he had achieved from his training with Ban, he managed to push the Miko down and blocked most of the attack with the Tessaiga. The few that struck him burned worse then acid. The parts of his skin unshielded by the firerat robe, was eaten by the acid.

Naraku's puppet's eyes widened at the new show of speed. This was the first time the group had met Naraku since Ban had joined them.

"Interfering Hanyou! Let's see what they do without you!" The puppet turned into a writhing mass of tentacles and lunged at Inuyasha. Knowing Kagome was on the ground behind him, the Hanyou did not try to dodge instead he swung the Tessaiga at the mass, cutting it in two. The mass disintegrated into a powder that splashed the Hanyou's face and body. The rest of the group ran round the corner just in time to see the disintegration of the mass and Inuyasha cough and splutter as the powder hit him.

"Is that poison?" Shippo yelled.

"I seem fine," Kagome who had been splashed by a little of the powder said after a few seconds.

"Keh! I thought the blasted thing was supposed to kill me, but its just made me sneeze. I'm not even sneezing now." Inuyasha said dusting off the rest of the powder, he winced as the acid marks burned his arms and neck creating huge wounds. Nothing a day's healing would not take care of, but damn they hurt.

Miroku gave them a quick once over and nodded "The acid did a number on you Inuyasha. The powder however seems to have no effect, maybe it is a failed attempt. That bastard has to have a few experiments, that are well, ineffective."

"Kukuku! A failure is it? True monk, oh well!" A smug voice said from the woods, "Then lets try something that we know works!"

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled ignoring the pain, the group scattered as the real Naraku send an energy blast at the group. The evil half demon, with Kohaku standing vacant eyed beside him disappeared as the huge boomerang tore though the area he was standing in. "Dammit get back here coward! Blast that Naraku!" The slayer emerging from the forest screamed in frustration.

Miasma triggered by the energy blast began to rise coiling from the ground.

The was Ban's first run in with Naraku's Miasa, he assumed it was like the normal stuff, that he shrugged off as easily as Inuyasha did.

"Shit! The damn miasma is pretty thick! There is nothing else here, lets get out." Inuyasha said coughing slightly. Lesser demons began to emerge, they would have to fight their way out. Inuyasha led the charge with Ban taking the back. The demons were not powerful, but as always the lesser demons traveled in packs and the journey out was arduous.

When they finally made it to higher ground, everyone was exhausted. They collapsed, coughing and throwing up the miasma. Kagome quickly bandaged Inuyasha's most obvious wounds.

"Hey!" Shippo said suddenly, "BanMidou is not here! What happened?" The kit looked around, a little worried, he couldn't remember the warrior behind him.

Inuyasha who was lying flat in exhaustion and from the pain, sat up with a jerk. "Dammit! That blue-eyed jerk!" He growled picking up his sword.

"Inuyasha you are badly hurt. You cant go back in there. Ban-san is a warrior I sure he doesn't need your help. He will probably be out in a minute." Kagome said grabbing on to Inuyasha's arm.

"Keh! BanMidou is not used to the miasma, I ain't waiting!" the Hanyou didn't hesitate further, he yanked his hand from Kagome's grasp and plunged into the valley before Kagome could stop him. His body hurt, and his senses strained in the Miasma, still Inuyasha did not stop, he could not, he would never leave one of his own behind. He back tracked fighting the demons that came at him.

Then he saw it. On his knees, Ban was fighting off monsters in a clearing created from trees that had been brought down by the battle. But he was far from his usual form, His movement were slower, and he could not seem to stand. Every time he attempted to, his feet seemed to give way.

"Wind Scar!" The demons around the Jagan Master were disintegrated as Inuyasha blasted the Demons attacking his friend. As soon as there was a small break in the demon attacks, Inuyasha ran to Ban to help him stand.

"Inuyasha!" Ban's eyes widened as the silver haired youth, helped him up. "You came back, to save ME?" There was a wealth of surprise in Ban's voice, he was used to saving people, after all he never lost a fight, so no one ever thought to come back for him. Given enough time he would have won this as well, having the obviously hurt and exhausted half demon come back to save him, gave Ban the strangest feeling. He allowed Inuyasha to slug him onto his shoulder. His ankles were useless, the Miasa had paralyzed his body. Ban had managed to push the paralysis to below his knees, when the wave of demons had attacked him.

"I'm sorry puppy," Ban said softly into the soft thick hair, "I didn't mean to cause you trouble, but this fucking Miasma is different, it took me by surprise."

"Keh, you ain't trouble BanMidou, in fact you should eat more, you are actually lighter then Kagome." Both males chuckled at that, as Inuyasha, with Ban secure on his back, rushed out of the valley. Another wave of demons came at them, and this time, Ban released the Jagan. Inuyasha watched in amazement as the demons, froze! Then trapped in a nightmare, the demons began lashing out, mindlessly attacking each other. Inuyasha watched contemplatively for a second, then sped off. Inuyasha wondered at what kind of mind was able to give demons nightmare.

"Thanks Inuyasha, you saved me." Ban said softly into velvet doggy ears just as they exited the Miasma. Inuyasha went bright red. Whether he was blushing from the praise or from the feel on Ban's breath in his ears, even Inuyasha could not tell.

"If I can, I.. I..I'll always save you!" Inuyasha mumbled going even a darker shade of red, as he tightened his grip on Ban. The Hanyou felt, Ban's lips smile against his shoulder and his hair was playfully tugged by Ban. "Meh! What arrogance, as if I need that much saving!" Inuyasha turned, golden eyes met blue in understanding.

Outside of the miasma, Ban felt the numbness leaving his feet. He began to pull free, but the hanyou sped up and tightened his grasp further. Immediately Ban relaxed against Inuyasha's back and rested his head on the shoulder once again, just for the 20 seconds it took for them to get to the group's camp. The hanyou had carried many people before, but carrying Ban, having the lean body against his felt different. He was saving Ban, but somehow it was Inuyasha who felt secure and safe. Feeling the warmth on his back was soothing, fulfilling even, and while he could not explain it, Inuyasha was reluctant to let his friend go.

"Inuyasha, BanMidou, what happened, are you two all right?" Miroku ran up to them, and Inuyasha gently released Ban, keeping a close eye until Ban steadied himself.

"Out of that fucking Miasma, I am fine." Ban growled, he would not get so careless ever again, "Inuyasha though, needs seeing to. His wounds are still raw, I want to look at those injuries." Ban said as he reversed their positions and he began leading Inuyasha back to the camp. The Hanyou complained incessantly, but he went along, in truth too exhausted to fight back.

Much to Kagome's irritation, Ban unwrapped all her bandages, washed the Hanyou's wounds with his own special concoction that he had created from his knowledge of chemistry, herbology and the books on local fauna Kaede had provided the him. The slave Ban placed on the wounds eased the pain while healing them, immediately they gave Inuyasha some relief. The concoction was obviously so effective that the others asked for some as well.

Kagome's nose was further put out of joint, when Sango began praising its effectiveness and commenting that it was better because they could make it in their world without having to bring it in for a different time. The Miko tried some her self, and her wounds (slight as they were) felt immediate relief. When she could find nothing to criticize about it, her irritation grew. She was the most effective healer of the group, because she supplied them with 'modern' medicine. She never thought to find out how the medicines were made, so that she could teach her friends to make something similar themselves.

Even with the slave, the group were rather beat-up, and without argument, they made their way back to Kaede's village, half a day's journey away. There were too exhausted to risk sleeping out in the open and running into more danger. It was early evening when they got there and everyone was beyond tired. They gathered in Kaeda's hut, as she prepared them a large meal.

Ban was inspecting the powder that had coated the Hanyou. Something about it disturbed him, he left Kaede's hut for his own, to see if his books could shed some light on the matter. It took him about half an hour to find the reference that he needed. The information in the book on powder of that consistency, had Ban frowning in concern, as he read further, the ground beneath him shook. Kagome had 'sat' Inuyasha. Ban suddenly felt a release of power, A blow to his witch senses that left him reeling for a second. A wave of powerful dark magic had been released nearby. Ban glanced at the book and comprehension dawned, cursing their stupidity, the Jagan user, leapt to his feet and rushed to Kaede's hut.

Two minutes ago in Kaeda's hut, Inuyasha was sitting a little listless in a corner. He felt really tried, and as much as he hid it from the others he was hurting all over. The powder seemed to make him itch once again and he could not get comfortable. "Inuyasha you seem uneasy, I think I better check your wounds, Ban-san's potion may be good, but its definitely not sterile, so it could have caused an infection." The Miko said in a suspiciously hopeful voice.

"Keh! Leave me alone. Its not the wounds ok. And BanMidou knows what he is doing."

"His name is just Ban for goodness sake, and he sure as hell did not know how to deal with the Miasma, let me look at those wounds now. I'll clean off the stuff he put on it, and use some proper antiseptic on the wounds." Kagome insisted grabbing her medicine bag, pulling out the antiseptic and bandages. "Then I'll rewrap them for you."

"Kagome, look, for the final time, it is not the wounds, they are fine. BanMido did a great job, he wrapped them better then you could. So leave me alone." Inuyasha said warding off the girl.

"BAN MIDOU IS BETTER THEN ME! Why you.. why you.. you.. ungrateful JERK! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!" The infuriated Miko yelled out. Inuyasha was slammed to the earth three times, the cloud of dust covering his prone form.

"My, he does take a long time to learn doesn't he." Miroku said not even bothering to turn.

"Well he did sort of ask for that one." said Sango. Kaeda shook her head and just snorted.

"Even I know not to say stuff like that you stupid Mutt." Shippo said, turning to look at the settling dust. His eyes widened in shock, as he was stunned into silence.

A soft pained sniff emerged from the dust, the whine of pain had them all spinning around. As the dust settled it was not an almost full grown Hanyou that emerged, instead a small figure just a couple of centimeters taller then Shippo, but with a slighter build stood shakily against the wall. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth, a hand was wrapped around his waist. Clothes many times his size lay in a heap around him, an over sided red robe encompassing the small frame. The child's other hand however, formed a claw ready to attack. Golden eyes filled with tears, glared fearfully at the room full of creatures, white hair was matted and dirty as the doggy ears twitched in agitation.

Inuyasha not more then six years old stood blinking at the group. Distrust, fear and pain emanating from the child in powerful waves.

"I..Inu.. Inuyasha" everyone stammered in shock. Seeing the frightened and pained face Kagome instantly softened, her anger forgotten, she came forward reaching for the child. "Oh you poor thing, you are hurt. Little boy I'll help you."

"Ahhhh." Sango just managed to yank Kagome back as the child seeing his aggressor coming towards him again, raked out with small but sharp claws.

"Who you? Keep away, keep away!" The child cried out.

"Inuyasha don't you know us? We are your friends Inuyasha, you are safe here." Miroku said softly trying to comfort the child as he, Shippo and Kaede moved forward.

"No Hurt Yasha!" The child cried and to their horror small claws on his right hand dug into his left forearm drawing blood. The little Hanyou hurled the blood at the approaching strangers. Strangers who had sat and laughed as he was slammed into the floor one time by the Miko's words.

The group was forced to dodge the sharp needles of blood that sprayed at them. They saw the child glance at the entry, and Sango quickly blocked it. Having Inuyasha run would be a disaster. The little Hanyou seeing his escape cut off, whimpered softly, positioned himself in a corner and took a defensive stance.

The door burst open as Ban rushed in. He caught the whimper of the frightened child as he took in the scene. He stared at the tiny and obviously frightened and hurt child that was desperately trying to be brave and think of a way to escape.

Shit! Ban cursed silently. He had no children of his own, but Kazuki had adopted abused children, and a memory flashed in the Jagan user's head of how Kazuki would calm a frightened child. His eyes fell on the player that Kagome had got for Shippo. "Stay back all of you. He is frightened, you are making it worse." Ban said as he grabbed the player and flipped through the songs, finding one that he thought would suit the child he put the player on loop.

"We have to.." Kagome began.

"Shut up, Bitch!" Ban bit out, "He is more scared of you then the others, you want to help? Stay the fuck out of my way." Ban growled and shoved her away.

The little Hanyou watched this with wide golden eyes, leaking tears. The man was not a friend of the lady who had hurt him. But little Inuyasha did not know the man, so he growled in warning when the man came closer with a strange device.

Ban knelt in front of the child, far enough so that only if the child reached out would their hands meet. "Hey kid, you are safe with me, I promise." The little Hanyou snorted not daring to believe the assurance. "Damn, this worked for Kazuki, and your mom sang to you. I sure as hell hope it works here, ok kid, listen to the music, listen to the words. They are true I promise." Ban said as he pressed play on the player. He was going to feel real stupid doing this, but music worked better on children then words. And Disney were the fucking experts on children.

The Hanyou's watery eyes were wide as strange soothing music filled the air. The others feel back a little stunned as they watched. The song ended and the child still looked very tense and suspicious, Ban had looped the song, and this time as the music filled the air, his soft husky voice joined in, enforcing the words.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand, Hold it tight

Ban sang softly as he stretched out an open palm towards the child, not touching, not coming too close. .

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Mesmerizing blue eyes met gold. And the little Hanyou could see the strength and promise of protection in the glittering blue depths. Gentleness, warmth, acceptance and the promise of safety was telegraphed to the child as Ban sang the next verse with a gentle smile on his lips.

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Ban sang the next two verses softly, gently. He allowed his demonic aura to expand our and cocoon himself and the child. Without real words his aura promised safety, it wrapped around the little Hanyou in a wave of caring, just a the words wrapped around the little one's heart.

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Ban hummed the rest of the song, singing along to the chorus only, even he could not remember all the words from one hearing. He then let the player die and he sang the first five verses, over again. As he sang the little Hanyou's tears dried up and he watched the strange man though wide and still afraid eyes. Ban repeated the verses again (with a sinking feeling he would be singing this a lot as long as Inuyasha was a child) and the child responded, slowly he reached out to the open palm. Little claws just grazing Ban's long fingers.

The tension in the room, among the five sitting and watching the scene unfold was tremendous. They were silent, watching the child slow relax, and the focus solely on the man sitting on from of him. Ban was singing the verse for a forth time, when Shippo, could not stop himself. He sneezed loudly, breaking the silence. The sound seemed much louder then it was in the quiet room.

Little Inuyasha jumped at the sneeze, and with a fearful cry, suddenly threw himself into Ban's arms. The loose still adult robes the child wore almost falling off him. Ban left the pants on the floor, but wrapped the top around the slim frame, as his arms closed around the little boy protectively. Ban sat with the whimpering child in his arms, rocking him gently and singing directly into satin soft ears. Thinking of how else to calm the child Ban, nodded at Kaede, as he stood and in long strides went out of the hut. He walked to the tree Inuyasha usually rested in and leapt up into the branches. He sat there hoping that the familiar position would calm the little Hanyou.

After about five more minutes of soft singing and awkward sniffs from the child, Inuyasha finally stopped crying. The white haired head rested on Ban's chest, the child finally calmed down. He played with a button on the shirt, staring at it as if it held all the secrets of the universe.

"So you think Yasha st..strong?" The little one finally asked, still not looking at Ban.

"Yes, I think Inuyasha is one of the strongest people I know." Ban said sincerely, gentle hand stroked the wild fall of hair.

"Yasha is Hanyou! Weak! Dirty!" The child choked out angrily, looking down.

"Well, I'm a Hanyou too, and I am neither weak nor dirty." The small face jerked up to stare at Ban, trying to see if he was lying. Slowly, deliberately, Ban let his Demonic blood rise, his eyes became bright blue, as the pupils elongated into a diamond shape, the whites of his eyes got a red tinge to them, and his canine teeth elongated, and his fingers became claws. "There is a full demon pup, in that house, and if he had been hurt as much as you have, he would be crying a fountain of tears and making a huge fuss. You hardly cried at all." Ban smiled.

Tears welled up again in golden eyes, and the little one buried his nose into Ban's neck, breathing in the mixed scent of human and demon, the child whimpered in pleasure. He was not alone, there was another Hanyou who felt strong and beautiful. Ignoring the pain in his side Inuyasha threw his arms around the slim neck and held on tight.

"Inuyasha what do you remember?" Ban asked his voice low and soft, as to not alarm the child.

"Yasha member bad-lady say something funny, and Yasha fall down really hard one time. Then no one help, say Yasha bad." The child whimpered. "Yasha not bad, why everyone say Yasha bad? Mommy said is wrong to hurt people, but people say it ok to hurt Yasha cause Yasha is a EvilDirtyHalfBreedBastard. What does that word mean?" Innocent eyes, with a hurt soul looked at Ban. The Jagan Master had the urge to find ever single child abusing bigot around and yank out their poisonous tongues, and strangle them with it.. slowly.

With effort he controlled his temper.

"That word means that some people are stupid, and you can ignore stupid people. It is not alright to hurt Inuyasha and you are not bad, you are good and beautiful." Ban said. "Your mother said so right, and she does not lie."

"Ya, buts mommy, mommy is gone. Yasha tries to wake her up, but mommy no gets up. Yasha called healer, and healer said mommy died. Mans puts mommy in the ground, mommy no wakes up. Then many mans came calling Yasha EvilDirtyHalfBreedBastard, they hits me with stick and stones. Yasha runs, Yasha runs really fast, so mans cant catch me. Yasha hide in forest, is dark and scary. But me gets hungry. Yasha came to village to get some food. Please, Yasha can't remember then, head feels funny. Then bad lady hurt Yasha." The little Hanyou choked out his story, trying to hold back another flood of tears, when Ban's hand tightened around him, and stroked his heaving back, the child to his mind was comforted for the first time since his mother died, the flood gates reopened. And Ban's neck was soon wet with tears. Ban was not the best person in the world in comforting others, so he just held the child, stroking the small body, humming the song softly and rocking him, until he calmed down once again.

"Wait, who you? Are yous my family?" The child asked suddenly. "You don't smell like family?" The Hanyou said sniffing Ban again.

"I am Ban Midou, and no, we are not related by blood?"

"Oh! ... ok, thank you Ba'idou for helping Yasha." The Child said his bangs hiding his now stricken eyes. "Yasha go now, not cause more trouble." He whispered as he tried to pull away. Only his mother had ever accepted him, and the little child could not really comprehend being accepted by a stranger.

"Inuyasha, I'm not a family member, I'm a friend. I'm your friend! And you are not going anywhere, let me take care of you okay, little one. Your mother would have wanted you protected, she sang to you remember, that is why I sang just now." Ban gently lifted the small head to look into wide golden eyes.

"You..you knew my mommy? She asked you to care for Yasha?" the child asked almost breathless, yearning for a sense of connection.

"I have seen your mother, I have seen her love for you. Her dark silk hair and loving eyes as she rocked you to sleep. And yes she wanted you cared for more then anything." Ban didn't hesitate on the slight bending of the truth. The child did not need to know that he had seen this in Inuyasha's dream.

Inuyasha's smile lit the night sky, he hurled himself at Ban once again. With a chuckle Ban caught the child, who whimpered slightly at the pain in his side. Immediately Ban began to check the injuries, he had not dared earlier, until the child trusted him a little. The puppy ears swiveled about as Ban slowly removed the robe like top, his eyes narrowed at the bruising on the side where the child had hit the ground. Ban pulled out some bandages that he had grabbed as he left the hut, and gently wrapped the thin chest. To his utter relief the wounds from the acid had disappeared when Inuyasha had reverted to childhood. Meaning that all the wounds the puppy suffered from now was from the 'sitting', luckily nothing was broken. "Is that better Inuyasha?"

"Hehehe! Mommy calls me Yasha, Ba'idou-sama can call me Yasha, if you want." The little pup said shyly.

"Yes I want, and you can just call me Ban." The child looked worried, his mother was a princess and had been very particular about being polite. Little Inuyahsa was more then willing to be polite – to people he liked. He didn't want to accidentally insult his new friend.

"errr.. That's no fits,.. Ban'idou-ojisan? " The child asked tentatively. Large golden eyes blinked innocently at Ban. Ban felt his heart catch.

Ban ruffled the silky white hair. "Meh.. Ojisan? Im not old enough to be your Oji-san." Even as he said it the golden eyes began to fill with tears. Damn, Ginji as a Chibi was cute, the word cute was an understatement when applied to the cherubic puppy eared half demon. Ban had very little resistance against Chibi-Ginji's teary gaze, he could not imagine what this one would do to him. "Okay, okay at least call me Ban-Ojisan." Ban huffed he was such a sucker, he griped at himself, as Inuyasha beamed at him again.

A growl suddenly filled the air, surprising them both. Ban chuckled as the child went red and clutched his belly. Holding the little one securely Ban hopped off the branch. "Let's get us something to eat." Ban said as he put the child down and walked back to Kaede's hut.

-tbc-

So what happens in the Kaede's hut? Lets just say a certain Miko finds bad habits are hard to break, so she gets a good lesson. *smirk! I was very nice to Kagome in Sacred Trees, kindda gonna let loose here. This is what I wanted Inuyasha to have as a kid, a real protector. Suggestions and requests are welcome..


	6. Punishment

Usmorgan – thanks so much for the support. Kagome spoils the story for me to... finally we have...

Thanks to Darkdelilah, Bibi11, nased0 and Eternalfiresong. For reviewing a off the beaten track fanfic.

Also Inuyasha is not gonna be Chibu for long, but 1 reason was to give a solid reason for this chapter. *smug grin... and yes I do believe it gonna be Ban and Inu. But and open to suggestions.

Read and enjoy and please review.

Chapter 6 : Punishment

Inuyasha whimpered as the approached the hut, little feet dragged on the ground. He didn't want to go inside, the scary miko was there. Ban paused and looked at the little one.. "Are you crying because you are scared of a girl miko?" Ban asked pointedly. Immediately the tiny chin lifted and in a cute parody of Adult Inuyasha's belligerent look he glared at Ban. "I is NOT afraid of Girl!" the little child straightened up and marched forward, only he never let go of Ban's now large and warm hand. They entered the hut together and little Yasha pressed close to Ban, without actually hiding behind him.

"Kid here needs something to eat. He doesn't recognize anyone so let me introduce you, don't make sudden moves or say anything that would make him feel threatened, he is tense." Ban warned as he quickly made introductions. Inuyasha again still mindful of his mother making him be polite in company, bowed carefully at each introduction, causing the girls to coo.. and Shippo to snort. Little Inuyasha glared at Shippo, this was a kid like him, he didn't need to be so polite. Shippo stared back.

Kaeda set the food and passed around bowls. Inuyasha dug in. Here politeness lost out to hunger and the kid pigged out in his normal careless manner. Not really paying attention to the adults talking about strange magic.

"What the hell happened here?" Miroku asked looking at Ban.

Ban sighed. "The powder.. it bugged me, it had a strange consistency. So I did some reading on it. The powder is made from a flower that grows deep in Lake Tazawa-ko, the deepest lake in Japan. It flowers once in 200 years and you need almost a full crop to make the amount that they used on Inuyasha. The property of the flower is that it reverts people and demons it seems to childhood for a period of time."

"So the spell was delayed." Sango said musingly "Kagome got hit by some will she be effected too?"

"No some of the target's hair must be mixed into the making of the power. It is rather specific and not meant to last for very long, 2 months at a maximum, so it is not the best spell to use. Inuyasha was the target, and it was not delayed just triggered." Ban explained.

"Why go though the trouble of turning Inuyasha into a child if it doesn't last? It is clear we would have cared for the young one, how was Naraku to benefit from all that work?" Kaede asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Ban said glaring are Kagome. "The fucking trigger was the bloody 'sit' command of the Miko's. And it was not triggered by one sit- rather by repeated sits, that is why Little Inuyasha only experienced the last one. So he was guaranteed to be hurt and scared when he turned. If you had sat Inuyasha in the open you flat-chested wanna-be priestess, what do you think the child would have done? Inuyasha would have run. And believe me, even as a child you would not have caught him. That is what Naraku was after, Inuyasha, a child - alone in the woods again. Can you imagine what would have happened if Naraku found him before you?" Ban almost growled.

There was an awkward silence. Miroku broke it. "So how do we break the spell. 2 months is rather long to just wait out the spell."

Ban looked a little helpless at that.

"One believes you do not have to. It is but a week to the moonless night. This one will return to being an adult, when his change circle is complete. The magic of his transformation is more than sufficient to wash out the affect of the powder. This is not in your books, so it is likely Naraku will not be expecting the spell to last for so short a time. We can keep Inuyasha safe." Kaede said knowingly.

"I can take Inuyasha to my world." Kagome said in excitement. Immediately Inuyasha growled and edged closer to Ban his golden eyes were afraid as he stared at the Miko.

"I do not believe that to be the best idea." Miroku said quickly as he saw the miko getting irritated at the little Hanyou's obvious dislike and fear of her. "We do not know how crossing the well could impact on Inuyasha in this state. It would be an unnecessary risk. I say we wait it out."

They continued discussing options. Inuyasha got bored, he was full and feeling curious. He looked around the room at the strange device that made the music he liked. He saw it in the side and after checking to make sure the adults were occupied toddled over to the machine to fiddle with it. Shippo saw the kid move and suddenly was sure that the little hanyou would end up breaking his precious player. He ran forward and snatched it away. Inuyasha quickly snatched it back growling. Shippo grabbed it again. "Mine"

"Yasha wanna play, share!"

"No mine,"

"Gimme"

"No way, mutt face!"

"What, smelly foxy!"

The two kids suddenly erupted into a fight, they were screaming and yelling, running around the small hut. Inuyasha even as a child was stronger then Shippo, but Shippo was heavier, so they were evenly matched. They fought with all the violence of little demons.

The adults felt as if from quiet discussion, someone had released a tornado into the small hut. Things were getting smashed as the two fighters rolled over the potion area, fur was literally flying. Kilala seeing the fun jumped in and added to the chaos. The Sango and Kagome tried to stop the fighting but were ignored, the men and Kaede just watched in amusement as the two children and demon cat went mad. They were tearing everything apart. Finally the two fell on Kagome's back pack, it burst open and books spilled out. Uncaring they scrambled about and much to the Miko's horror her precious homework was being shredded before her eyes. Ban and Miroku just laughed.

Kagome got mad. She had never really watched her words.., and bad habits are hard to break, especially when you are angry.

"Inuyasha, Shippo!" She yelled in irritation "For God's sake look at what you have done, settle down and SI..."

The last word was cut of as a hand slammed across her mouth. Even Shippo froze and stared at the Miko in horror. She had been going to say the magic word, and child or not, would have slammed the little one to the ground. They all looked at her in horror, she looked at herself in horror. Her face stung from the force of Ban's hand slamming across her mouth. Only Inuyasha was confused as to what was happening. But for some reason he was scared, so he scrambled back to a wall, something was telling him to expect pain.

"I..I.. didn't mean it. I would not have done that on purpose." Kagome stammered out.

"Oh! Is that supposed to make it all right?" Ban growled his eyes glowing with anger.

"I... sorry.. really. I wouldn't have.." Kagome said her eyes tearing as she looked at the merciless accusing blue eyes.

"But you did." Ban enunciated the menace in each word. "Inuyasha is already scared of you, and you are making it worse. How many times have you 'sat' him without meaning it?"

"I don't do that on purpose, but he is so stubborn sometimes, and sometimes he deserves it cause he behaves so badly." Kagome said in her defense. Everyone was silent.

"So it okay to punish to correct bad behaviour?" Ban asked challengingly

"Well yes, its not like he gets permanently hurt or anything!" Kagome quickly pressed her defense.

"Let me get this straight, its ok to punish and humiliate Inuyasha because you need to correct bad behavior, and his being embarrassed is part of the punishment. This is acceptable to you? This is right?"

"Yes, yes, you have to correct bad behaviour when you care about someone. As long as they are not really hurt, and he isn't! Being embarrassed is part of it." Kagome said self-righteously.

"All of you, you heard her. It is good to punish people when you need to correct bad behaviour and embarrassment is part of it. I think we all agree that what she almost did is bad behaviour. Little Yasha will definitely benefit from watching this." Ban's smile was evil, and the Miko suddenly felt she may have said the wrong thing. Before she could back away, Ban caught the Miko.

Before she knew what was going on Ban had sat on a stool and had the Miko face down on his lap. "This is about embarrassment and small amount of pain. I wont scar you and you like Inuyasha will recover from this. But you will never you use that word on little Yasha or I swear the next time that will be the last word you ever say." Ban said his voice full of promise.

Inuyasha had been cowering in a corner when he recognized the Miko was talking about how it was okay to hurt him. He didn't understand what she constituted 'bad' behaviour, the other child had been playing too, and she had not really punished him. Inuyasha was really scared when Ban seemed to agree. His heart hurt and his eyes burned. But then to his amazement, Ban picked up the Miko, and put her in a punishment position. Inuyasha waited for the others to stop Ban and say it was ok to hurt the dirty Hanyou but not a female miko, but to his amazement the others just stood there and did not interfere.

Inuyasha did not realize that they had all been watching him, during the discussion. They could smell the child's fear of the Miko in the air, that more then anything had stayed their hand, and stopped their voices. "Leave!" Ban said to the audience. "This is between the Miko, Inuyasha and myself." They filed out without a word, and Kagome was strangely grateful that he was sparing her that embarrassment.

The flat of Ban's palm hit the middle of the Miko's skirt covered bum. She shouted in shock and began to struggle. "You are wearing a short skirt girl, it is going to uncover your butt if you keep struggling. Do yourself and me a favor and spare yourself that!" Ban warned and Kagome froze. "Make no mistake Kagome, you are getting a dozen spanks, look at Inuyasha -look at him." Ban said. Kagome lifted her head and saw the small figure watching with too large golden eyes. The bruising from the first 'sit' still apparent on his tiny frame. "You know you deserve this. So take what you so carelessly dish out and let the child see that we are his friends." Ban said.

Kagome froze her lips trembling.

Then Ban's palm fell again. She no longer struggled more then she had to but she flinched and squirmed on Ban's lap as he steadily administered her much deserved spanking. She tried to salvage her pride by not screaming, and taking it stoically. The forth spank hitting the fleshy underside of her butt broke that false pride and she screamed. By the sixth spank she was a crying mess, begging the man to stop. Ban persisted and realized with detachment that for the last few she had stopped begging and squirming. He administered the final spank, the hardest of all, she gave a choked cry, her face and butt beneath the white panties were bright red. Ban removed the hand holding her in place on his lap, expecting her to scramble off immediately.

Now he was shocked when she didn't. She stayed in position crying and apologizing. Ban firmly but gently lifted her off his lap, and set her on her feet as he stood. Only Kagome turned to him in a hug, seeming to want comfort form the person who punished her. Apologizing and begging to be forgiven.

"It is not me that you need to apologize to." Ban said gruffly, he turned the miko away from him and towards the child.

"I.. I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm so sorry I hurt you." Kagome sobbed out.

"Keh! Its ok, you hurt too, so we same." The child said with a smile, his fear gone at seeing the girl submit to his Alpha, he came forward with a small hand out. Kagome in a little awe, took the small hand in hers, and sank to her knees, so that she could be eye to eye with the Hanyou. The small hand rested gently on her tear streaked cheek, "We friends now, Ban'idou-Ojisan look after us, yes?"

"Yes." Kagome choked out.

The others came in to see the small Hanyou, petting the hair of the kneeling and teary Kagome as Ban leaned against the wall and chewed a piece of grass.

-tbc-

Taaa daaaaa... Kagome spanking – ya! Only was she getting turned on? I dont know what do you think? Ideas suggestions? More putting of Kagome in place? Muahahahaah.

So Inuyasha wont be a kid for long probably only one more full chappie of that unless you want to see more of it?

Review and rate please


	7. Rivals

This is for Bibi11 and her wonderful reviews. Just for her Enter KOUGA, while Inuyasha is still a child.

Thanks to everyone who supports an off the track and weird fic. *grin Enjoy read and review. Oh sesshy comes in fully witj Inu as an adult.

Chapter 7 : Rivals

Shippo wanted his 'dad' back.

4 days of Little Yasha; and Shippo's nose was firmly out of place. He sat in Inuyasha's tree and pouted. He missed Inuyasha, missed climbing all over him, missed curling up next to the Hanyou to sleep when he was cold or scared. Most of all he missed the courage, the strength and protection Inuyasha's presence gave him. Sure BanMidou-san would make sure they were safe, but Inuyasha just by being there made Shippo feel safe. This child,.. so did not.

Inuyasha as a child bothered Shippo more then he cared to admit. Why... lets see.. first the kid got into everything! He was worse then Inuyasha cause when little Yasha stole stuff and hoarded the food, Shippo could not get at it. No one 'sat' the little runt and no one sided with Shippo when they fought, instead they two kids were treated equally, and Shippo's special place in the group was threatened.

The other more subtle things however were worse.

Inuyasha had a sardonic and sarcastic laugh, Shippo could not remember Inuyasha ever just relaxing and laughing in simple amusement and joy. Shippo had assumed as a child he never laughed much either. Shippo was wrong, little Yasha did laugh, and the laughter was like a bird song and bells. It lit the day and made others feel good, why had Inuyasha stopped laughing like that.. when,.. how did someone forget how to laugh? That bothered the pondering little kit... much more then he liked.

Worse then that, was what had happened the second night. The first night they had all been too drained by the events of the day, they had all ended up sleeping in Kaede's hut. The guys at least, Sango and Kaede had taken Kagome to her hut for some girl time, and before they knew it, it was suddenly morning. The next night, after a day of mad-cap playing and getting into everything, little Yasha had ended up falling asleep early, at the base of a tree just outside Kaede's hut. They had left the little one sleeping, relieved to finally have some peace and quiet. The sat at the veranda of the hut, not ten feet from the sleeping Hanyou, just talking softly.

Suddenly a scared scream had cut the air, they all jumped up looking for danger. There was none. Instead Little Yasha was screaming in his sleep, fear, a terrible fear evident in his voice and his little legs kicked as if he was running away. Immediately BanMidou had been beside him, as soon as he touched the boy, little claws raked BanMidou's hands in unconscious defense. The man had not even flinched, he just gently held the hands and called out to wake the child. Little Yasha had sat up with a jerk, the smell of terror was thick around him. Then he recognized BanMidou. The child had frozen and then thrown himself at the man, trying to get under his shirt so that he could hide, be safe from the terrors that haunted him. BanMidou seemed a little surprised but quickly accommodated Little Yasha and the child was soon burrowed under his shirt, curled up and almost hiding. Little Yasha had slept clinging to the dark man for comfort that night and every other time he wanted to sleep.

That bothered Shippo.

That Inuyasha was clinging, needing protection and comfort, bothered Shippo a lot.

Inuyasha always protected them, Inuyasha had been a child alone since his mother died so long ago, who had comforted him, how had he dealt with his fears then? Had he taught himself not to show fear, even though he was so afraid? Had someone ever protected him?

Shippo's eyes burned, it was too much. Shippo wanted Inuyasha back, Little Yasha disturbed him too much.

No, Shippo could not think of his Inuyasha being scared and in need of protection for long, Shippo needed Inuyasha to be strong too much. So he focused on the stuff that irritated him, that was much easier to handle.

And it all went back to BanMidou and Inuyasha, the little Hanyou was never more then shouting distance for the dark man. AND that little brat got away with murder! The whole village knew it. On the third day Miroku had called the little Hanyou 'short stuff.' For some reason that had been a HUGE insult, Shippo had laughed at the reaction. When Little Yasha attacked him for laughing, Shippo had quickly climbed up Miroku and been 'taller'. Inuyasha had stared for a second, then run to BanMidou who had been talking to some villagers about planting season.

"Ban'idou-Ojisama, Yasha wanna be taller?'

"Err, wait a week and you will be." Ban replied with a smile

Huge golden eyes got bigger and watery, "Shippo taller now!" He said with a trembling lip and limped eyes. Ban looked at the little one, and sighed he could almost see his dignity drowning in the golden eyes. "Fine, fine climb up." he muttered. Expecting the Hanyou to get on his shoulders, but Little Yasha wanted to be the Tallest, as soon as he got approval he scrambled up and trustingly climbed up on Ban's head. Somehow he knew his Ban would not let him fall and get hurt. So he confidently stood on the black hair, while Ban cursed rather colorfully. Inuyasha standing on the head bent down so he could see Ban's eyes from an upside down position.

"Is okay? Yasha tallest here." He asked with a tiny catch in his voice.

Damn, he was such a sucker for those eyes! Ban sighed, "Yeah its okay." Ban lifted and hand and stroked the little upside down ears. At least Inuyasha had asked, Chibi Ginji never did.

The whole village and then some had come out to gawk as the rather scary dark haired man walked around the village in all the directions the white haired bundle of mischief standing and dancing on HIS HEAD pointed to. Laughter would have been a natural reaction, but no one laughed. While the man was unnaturally gentle with the Hanyou, there was a look in the blue eyes that promised retribution if any of them were stupid enough to laugh. The amount of demonic energy emitting from the man, comforted the Hanyou and Shippo to an extent, and totally quashed the humans laughter.

:) :0 :( ;p

Little Yasha was playing at the edge of the forest the next day, he was so happy. The little one could not remember when he had been happier. While his mother was with him he had been happy, but there was always the whispers and sniggering in the back ground, the fear of the men who beat him out of the sight of his mother. Always Inuyasha had been made to feel different, a freak and lonely.. so very lonely. And he had to be brave for his mother, he had to protect her. He missed his mother, but if the child had thought about it, there would have been a slight tinge of guilt, because he was happier now then he was with her. But he is a child, and those considerations were beyond him, all he knew was that he was happy.

He was happy that there was a strong Hanyou who was looking after him, he was not a freak here. He was happy he could play and not always look over his shoulder for someone waiting to pounce on him. He was happy he had someone who liked him a lot and played with him, and that someone smelt good, smelt strong and kind. Above everything, that someone wanted him around, looked after him and made the little Hanyou feel safe. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha felt protected and safe, no matter what he was doing. The best – the absolute best thing was when he wanted to sleep, he could go and climb up on Ban'idou-Ojisama's lap, curl up tight against him. Big warm hands would stroke and pet him, keeping the nightmares far away, and Inuyasha could sleep – warm and safe.

Inuyasha was following a frog around, leapfrogging around the edge of the forest.

"I sense Shikon Jewels approaching, two of them." Kagome from the other side of the village suddenly shouted out, she had been keeping her distance from Ban and Little Yasha since the 'incident'. Ban sensing the strange power from the direction of Inuyasha was near the child in a flash, and had the honor of seeing a tanned skinned, pony tailed demon stare slack jawed at Little Yasha who was standing defensively and growling at the wolf prince. Ban didn't sense danger to Inuyasha so he decided to watch.

"Dammit Inuyasha beat me to having a kid? That sucks! Hey relax kid, I know your dad, but I must say how old mutt face managed to beget a cute kid like you is beyond my comprehension." Kouga said scratching his head as he stared at the tiny child looking defiantly at him. Kouga felt a little envious, he had surprised the child and had expected the child to cower, instead the boy though scared was standing up to him and was obviously strong. Kouga wouldn't have minded a son like this one. "Heh! Looks like I win Kagome, who is your mom kid? And where has Inuyasha been hiding you?"

"Yasha no hide. Yasha right here! You smell funny!" little Yasha said wrinkling his nose.

"Hey runt, you have a mouth like Inuyasha, but if you try to insult me I'll spank you." Kouga growled, inwardly amused at how alike the child was to his rival. Father and son smelt amazingly alike.

Little Yasha knowing Ban was nearby, smiled a toothy grin at the wolf. "You try, and Ban'indou-Ojisama will spank YOU!"

It was that grin that did it. Kouga suddenly felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. The Kotodama beads were around the child's neck and he KNEW Inuyasha would have torn to bits any who would put such a spell on a child of his. "Inuyasha?" The Wolf asked in dawning horror.

"Yes?" The head tilted as golden eyes blinked at him.

"What in the nine-hells happened to you? How can I help?" the wolf sank to his knees, reaching out to touch the child. Before he could stroke the cherubic face, the child was lifted off the ground into strong arms. A blue eyed man stood holding the Hanyou in a protective embrace, and Little Inuyasha contentedly cuddling in the embrace, stuck his tongue out at the wolf.

"I am Kouga, Prince of the Wolves, who are you?" The wolf stood slowly his hand dropping to his sword.

Ban didn't bother answering he just stared the wolf down, funny he had been content to watch until the wolf had attempted to touch the child, then without real thought, Inuyasha was suddenly in his arms. "This, my Ban'idou-Ojisama." Inuyasha said smugly as he patted the broad chest he was laying on.

"Kouga! Kouga! Oh thank god its you." Kagome said as she and the others ran towards them.

"Did something happen?" Miroku asked carefully, when he noticed the strange tension between Ban and Kouga.

"Oh nothing much," Ban smirked "Its just that this guy here thinks Inuyasha is very cute."

Everyone stared at the wolf, who's face went an interesting shade of red. "I didn't know it was him." Kouga said causing more eyebrows to raise. Discretion being the better part of valor, he glared at Ban and changed the subject. "Okay explain what happened here?"

Kagome glad to have someone who gave her attention grabbed his hand and dragged him to the side of Keade's hut. There she began telling the whole story. Heavily censored in her favor of course.

Ban in the mean time told Inuyasha that if he hung around smelly wolves he would begin smelling like them and because the smell was so bad it would stick forever. The little Hanyou was properly horrified and with eyes wide believed every word, he would keep far away from the Wolf as possible. Ban felt strangely smug about Inuyasha's reaction and had to shake his head in confusion, as to WHY he needed to tell Inuyasha that. But Ban being Ban decided to not worry about it.

Just as Ban was about to go back to talking to the villagers about the fields a thought struck Inuyasha and he latched on to Ban's leg.

"Hey, if Wolfy smell sticks, Foxy smell must stick too! You don't wanna smell like a fox, so you better not let that Shippo sit on your shoulder." little Yasha said trying to sound knowledgeable and casual. Yesterday someone had mentioned that Shippo had sat on Ban's shoulder, and the little Hanyou had not liked that idea a bit. Ban grinned and tousled the silky white hair.

"Nah, that is little Yasha's place as long as he needs it."

Inuyasha was quite satisfied with that, went back to looking for interesting forest animals to emulate.

Everyone was in sight distance of each other, with Ban being the furthest away.

Kagome was animatedly telling Kouga her story.

"Wait a minute, what triggered the spell?" Kouga asked when the girl had intentionally skipped that part.

"Umm.. the Kotodama beads triggered the spell." Kogome said suddenly uncomfortable.

"So you 'sat' him as an adult and he was a kid when he stood up?" Kouga pressed.

"Weellll.. not quite," The girl went red, everyone was looking at her and she squirmed as she came clean, her voice regretful. "Multiple uses of the beads triggered it."

Kouga well aware of how the woman lost control of herself when it came to the beads stared at her, "Kagome," He said carefully, "Please tell me that you did not 'sit' Inuyasha as a child."

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Dammit, Kagome you did! How the hell could you do something so stupid like that." Kouga yelled.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT! I didn't know he was a child, why is everyone blaming me, all of a sudden? I didn't know he was a kid, this is all Naraku's fault. NOT MINE. I didn't know this would happen when I said SIT!"

Crash... the ground shook from the sound of the little Hanyou hitting the earth. Horror filled eyes stared at the bleeding and hurt child. They made to go to him.

Ban had moved off a little, and the Hanyou not seeing his protector and seeing the humans who had hurt him again coming closer, panicked and bolted into the forest.

"Kagome, you IDIOT!" Kouga yelled as he chased after the child, Ban came running past, plunged into the forest after Inuyasha.

Kagome began to cry, as everyone stared at her with accusing eyes. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it." she sobbed out.

"Kukukuku! It is amazing how much evil is done, by stupid ningen who do not mean it." The evil half demon steeped out of the forest from where he had been hiding. "I wanted the child, but it seems he is protected, you will have to do instead."

"Naraku!" They yelled. Sango's huge boomerang was sent flying at the demon, who swatted it aside almost contemptuously. Kagome got her bow and prepared to fire, only without Inuyasha to take damage and play the tank it was pathetic. Naraku was beside her in a flash, he slapped the Miko sending her to the floor. Shippo rushed in to attack but was knocked out when Naraku's tentacle sent him flying. Samyosho filled the air. Miroku had no choice, he opened the wind tunnel. Sango tried to attack again, but a tentacle pierced through her belly and she was sent crashing into the deadly sick monk. It was not a battle it was a slaughter, Kagome felt the cold hand around her throat, she tried to call for Inuyasha.. but he had run because she hurt him, everyone was dead. "Kukuku, did you really think your little band was any threat to Naraku without the Hanyou to lead? You are a foolish child, and you die a foolish child." Spots danced in Kagome's eyes as the claws slowly and painfully choked the life out of her.

"Just a minute!" The world shattered around them. Kouga and Kilala totally exempt from the scene looked a little confused. Shippo only experiencing the first part of the Jagan was equally confused. Kagome, Sango, Miraku and Kaede who had been a witness inside the Jagan, checked themselves for injuries, and were amazed they were alive. "Did you have a good nightmare?" Ban asked mockingly, Little Yasha bruised and a little bloody was safely curled in his arms.

"What.. what happened?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"That was the Jagan, a waking nightmare that lasts for exactly one minute in the real world, the lot of you deserved what you got. That was Naraku's intention you fools, if I had not been here..." He trailed off his blue eyes burning with anger. Ban whispered comfortingly to Inuyasha and shifted the child to his back. Small hand held tight around Ban's throat, Inuyasha's face was pressed close to Ban. Ban sat on a stool, and looked at the Miko, anger still in his eyes.

"The only reason why you still have a tongue is because that was once again a thoughtless act rather then a malicious one. However I would strongly suggest that you not make me chase you and get over here. You are going to get what you deserve." Ban's voice was warning and very angry. Kouga was wondering at what was going on, and was about to interfere when Kilala jumped into his arms, and seemed to tell him to stay put.

Kagome looked at the merciless blue eyes, then unable to hold the gaze looked down, her feet dragged as she walked to the Jagan user.

Ban didn't yank her on his lap, he just waited. This time humiliation was part of the punishment, and he would make the miko take the position herself. The Miko was red and shaking as she stood before Ban. "Not in front of everyone." She whispered in a teary voice.

"Yes in front of everyone." Ban's voice was hard. "That is what you do to Inuyasha is it not? Constantly punish him, regardless of who is around? Take the position bitch!" Ban said. Their group would be the main witness as most of the villagers were in their fields or homes, having moved away when Kouga came.

Crying freely, Kagome took the position on his lap. A hand on her back to keep her in place, Ban's flat palm met her butt. No false dignity this time, the Miko cried out in pain.

Inuyasha, his Little Yasha had been hurt by the bitch and this time Ban was merciless. 24 spanks, each one hard and expertly delivered. As he went Ban whispered insults at the Miko, telling her she deserved this and more for being a foolish, stupid and abusive bitch. By the twelfth stroke the miko was begging for forgiveness and for the man to stop. Ban paused and told her that she would take 12 more, after all she deserved its didn't she? Ban waited for the girls' miserable affirmative reply, and then he continued. The smacking sounds the only sound in the area, well that and Kagome's crying.

After the twenty forth stroke, He pushed Kagome off his lap, and to everyone's surprise, she knelt and put her head in his knee crying. Her butt and upper thighs were bright burning red. Ban brought little Yasha to his lap, "Is she forgiven?" He asked the little one.

Inuyasha nodded, he didn't like seeing girls cry, so he reached out a small hand and petted her head. He wasn't really sure what happened, but he knew the Miko had hurt him and Ban had made this right again. It wasn't in him to hold a grudge. "Is, is." The little Hanyou said looking around wanting the girl to stop crying. Ban sighed and stroked the white silk hair, the child was more forgiving then he was.

"Sango, please take her away to recover." Ban said and the huntress quickly came to help the Miko to her feet. As they walked Ban added the final insult, "Hey flat-chest bitch, unless you want the whole village to see your cherry red butt, borrow a kimono from Sango." Ban smirked nastily as the girl yelped, went redder and hurried away, with Sago and Kaede.

Miroku shaking his head, went away to mediate, Shippo not wanting to test Ban's temper went with him. Kouga stared at the dark haired man who was cuddling and cleaning the Hanyou nestled firmly in his lap. "You didn't make her take it off?" Kouga said softly, he was an Alpha and he recognized that Ban had been exercising his right as Alpha with Inuyasha out of commission. Still he was curious.

"No, That is Inuyasha's right to do when he is an adult. He has to remove it or it is a meaningless gesture." Ban said in an equally soft voice.

Kouga reached out to touch Inuyasha, but stopped when Ban growled warningly.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Kouga said insulted. "We are friends you know."

"Tell me, are you still after the Miko as your mate?' Ban asked.

"Err.. No, I dropped her when I realized she had hurt a child, and was more defensive rather then sorry about her actions. Knowingly or not, hurting a pup and not showing proper remorse, in a wolf tribe is asking for expulsion."Kouga said flatly.

"Meh! Exactly, you are no longer rivals. Little Yasha only needs one protector, me! So beat it you smelly wolf." Ban stood and walked away with his precious treasure.

Kouga scratched his head in confusion. He would be glad when the Hanyou returned to normal. The would without him, was just not right.

-tbc-

Sorry sorry, cause of Kouga Inuyasha didnt make it to adulthood in his chappie. Hope you had as much fun reading this, please review. And make suggestions.


	8. The Return of InuYasha

a/n : there is a rather hilarious and ridiculous typo in the previous chappie. I was going to correct it, but then went nah, its too damn funny. So now Im leaviing it on purpose. Thanks you to all those who pointed it out – its in the Jagan scene read carefully. Who knows maybe Ban did it on purpose... muahahahaha

Thank you all the reviewers. Sorry this is a short chapter. But still read and enjoy and review please.

Chapter 8 : The return of Inuyasha

Impassive and stoic the Lord watched from a distance, his scent and presence hidden from all. He had come by a couple of days ago, and the arrival of the Wolf Prince had distracted them long enough for him to hide his presence. Then he had seen the child, bouncing around the edge of the forest, his laughter ringing out, shocking and rebuking the Daiyoukai. The complex mix of emotions experienced when he had seen Inuyasha as a child defy explanation, they were like seething magma hidden under the deceptive crust of hardened rock. So many emotions pulled the Daiyoukai in so many different directions, so he had done, nothing. He stood and watched as a stranger picked up the young one, and his emotions got even more complex with the child had curled so trustingly into the strange man. A part of him wanted to rip the child from the man's arms, the other part reminded him, that he did not have the right to do that.

Sesshoumaru's felt something approaching, it was still too far away, for the ones in the village to feel it. Its presence would shatter the current state of peace the village was in, put the child in danger. This was a stench that Sesshoumaru was familiar with, and without really thinking about it, the DaiYoukai was on the move. He angled his movement so it would not seem like he came from the direction of the village.

"Sesshoumaru, this day I have business else where. I am sorry to say I have no wish to fight you today."

"This Sesshoumaru does not recall ever offering you a wish Naraku, I have decided that you are a burden this world no longer needs." Armed with Tojikin the Daiyoukai attacked, forcing the baboon into battle.

Sesshoumaru would not destroy the laughter of the young one, and THIS time he would ensure that no one else did as well.

While Sesshoumaru was unable to kill the Baboon, he hurt and damaged the demon into retreat. The monster would take time to recover, and Sesshoumaru kept to the perimeter of the village just out of sensing range, guarding it from attack.

--**

So it was that Inuyasha's week as a child passed without any further traumatic attacks, the Miko now really keeping her distance. Ban was a little bit impressed that the Miko had not run back to her world, the girl may be an abuser and a royal pain – but at least she was not a coward.

It was the night of the new moon, Little Yasha had felt funny the whole day. He knew that he was goig to turn into a human, and he was scared. His lat human night alone in the forest had been beyond frightening, and the child could not help his fear. For around noon, Yasha did not actually cling to Ban, he just tried to stand really really close. After almost tripping over the child for the 3rd time, Band gave in and picked up the little one, tucking him under his shirt. For the rest of the day all anyone say was little Yasha's face popping out of top of the shirt, to grin and chuckle at the world. The cries of 'so cute' followed the embarrassed Ban everywhere.

At sunset Ban, Shippo and Little Yasha sat on the roof, and watched the last rays disappear down the horizon. A tiny human hand clenched Ban's shirt, the black hair human, was somehow smaller then the Hanyou. His violet eyes confused and totally dominating the tiny face. "Is hurts Ban'idou-Ojisama, my head hurts!"

Ban immediately gather the children and jumped down to Kaede's hut. The old Miko checked the child carefully. There was nothing physically wrong. "Inuyasha how does your head hurt, child?" The old woman asked the increasingly distressed child.

"Pictures in Yasha's head." The child whimpered in distress. "So many pictures, peoples hurting Yasha, Yasha hurting peoples. Bad lady shooting Yasha, funny box jungle, so many pictures, in Yasha;s head."

"The spell is losing its hold on the child. This must be a natural part of the process." Kaede sighed.

"But he is hurting, give him some medicine." Shippo said worriedly.

"Giving him anything now may be dangerous, little Kitsune. I suggest that you just get hi physically comfortable." Kaede stroked the Kitsune comfortingly.

Ban released a relieved breathe, the child was in no danger. "Come on Fox, the three of us will go to the hot-spring." Ban bent to pick up Yasha and held out a hand to the Kitsune.

"BanMidou a moment." Kaede stopped him, she gestured for Shippo and Yasha to leave. The human reluctantly walked out with the Kit. Ban looking enquiringly at the woman. "One has noticed that you are very attached to the child. You may not know it but there is a chance that you could keep the child at this age and raise him as a son. I have found a spell that would allow it." Kaede said softly. "Inuyasha has had a terrible childhood, we could give him a second chance." The old Miko had a huge soft spot for the Hanyou and she would not have minded raising the little cherub herself.

Ban looked surprised at the old woman, we was tempted for half a second to say yes, but to his surprise the majority of his being yelled a vehement NO. Yes little Yasha was adorable, but Ban wanted the adult version back, he wanted his friend, his sparing partner, his travel companion, his.... there was more but it was just beyond Ban's conscious mind. In short all he wanted was to have Inuyasha back, flaws and all, he wanted the Hanyou back.

Ban shook his head. "We would be no better then Naraku if we stole Inuyasha from himself." Ban rationalized his gut decision. He walked out, and scooped up the little human who giggled in delight. Holding Shippo's hand the three went to the hot-springs.

Yasha seemed more comfortable outdoors, so Ban leapt up to Inuyasha's tree and the two spent the night there, with the fire-rat robe as a blanket. The night was long and miserable for the temporary human. Memories and pictures chasing in his head frightening and overwhelming him. The Jagan master's hands firmly around him, were all that kept he child's sanity intact.

Finally the rays of the sun, cut through the darkness of the sweltering night. Ban leapt to the ground just as dawn broke, laying the sleeping Yasha on the grass. As the first ray hit the child, magic swelled around him. It blossomed and whirled, infusing the tiny body, making the sleeping Hanyou glow. Golden eyes opened, and light streamed out of the eyes, a veil of white hair was all Ban could see for a second, and the he was thrown against the tree but the soundless explosion of air that emitted from the Hanyou.

"Inuyasha" Ban cried out, he looked back and saw the now naked and adult form sitting on the forest floor breathing hard. A clawed hand grasped the firerat robe and Inuyasha dressed himself without looking at Ban.

Ban was a little worried, would Inuyasha remember anything? Would he be upset?

Inuyasha once dressed stood up and stretched, then he finally turned golden eyes to blue ones.

"The last week, it seems like a dream. I think I remember it all but its like the stuff that happened to me – happened but at the same time didn't. Does that make sense?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yeah,, it sorta does." Ban matched Inuyasha's tone. "Are you mad at me?"

"You mean spanking Kagome?" Inuyasha asked thinking about it. "No, not really. I don't like seeing her cry, she did save me from my sleeping death, but I really can't get mad when if I think about it all I really wanna do is laugh." Inuyasha chuckled, their eyes met and something between the two men broke.

Shippo was awakened to a strange sound, it harmonized and gave the Kit a boost of energy. He rushed out and watched and Inuyasha and Ban Midou laughed like children, the laughter was young, carefree and joyous. It rang across the village, creating a mood of joy.

Merry tears in his eyes, Inuyasha laughed, if it was a dream, it was a good one. But it had been real so it was so much better.

---tbc


	9. What is Happening between them?

What is Happening between them?

Once Inuyasha returned to adulthood, Kagome took off to visit her home and take one of those never ending tests. They all knew that they could not afford the time, so Kagome was only going for two days. She hoped that Inuyasha would miss her. He did sortta, kindda the way you would miss a good friend, but things were changing and her short period away allowed for the group to solidify without the Miko. The most profound change was probably between Shippo and Inuyasha. The change was more on Shippo's side then Inuyasha's as the little Kit was finally realising and appreciating the life that Inuyasha had saved him from. The kind of childhood Inuyasha had had, and Shippo was not fool enough to think he would have survived the trails of life alone the way Inuyasha had.

Ban spent most of the two days catching up on sleep. The Jagan user was totally wrung out. A week of looking after the hyper active Little Yasha, and his night watches guarding his precious charges, finally caught up on him. Ban would be found sleeping in his hut or on Inuyasha's tree. True he had never slept in trees before, but somehow he had gotten to like it and appreciate the fresh night air. The second night had a promise of rain in the air and Ban retreated to his hut. Hmmm.. it felt off somehow as he stretched out on his futon. He sighed softly as blue eyes closed to sleep.

Later that night, a clawed hand silently pushed the door of the hut open. Ban slept. The figure crept in and sat puppy style beside the Jagan user's head. He sat watching the sleeping man in silence, wondering at all that had occurred. Careful claws reached out and brushed the ends of the shoulder length black hair. Inuyasha moved closer, and of course the neat pile of books beside the bed, brushed against his robe and went tumbling to the ground. Inuyasha twirled and contorted in impossible shapes, ensuring none of the books actually fell on his sleeping friend. But he could not stop the clatter the books made as they knocked over another pile and the once neat room was strewn with paper.

Inuyahsa cringed. He waited to be scolded, hit or magically sat. The silence was prolonged, feeling a little silly, Inuyasha finally looked up to see deep blue eyes staring at him.

"Umm.. err.. I'll clean up." Inuyasha muttered, dashing around and of course making more of a mess. Ban reached out and snagged a puppy ear.

"Ouch! Ouch! BanMidou ouch!" Inuyasha protested as he froze in place. Immediately the pressure eased. The pinch was to hold the Hanyou in place rather then hurt him.

"Just stop moving, and you'll be fine." Ban said. "Inuyasha you are meant for many things, cleaning up is not one of them." Ban blew an exasperated breathe as he looked around at his once neat room. "Settle down." Ban released the ear, and could not stop his fingers from stroking the mildly abused appendage in apology.

"How did you get in the room without waking me?" Ban asked suddenly. Half sitting, the blanket rolled down exposing his bare chest.

"Keh, I was just quiet, until I knocked the stuff over. You have too much stuff!" The Hanyou accused defensively.

"Meh, you are probably right." Inuyasha's eyes widened at the agreement. Ban crocked his head, there was no way he would let any one sneak up on him while he slept. Even Ginji could never leave the car without Ban being aware of his movements, of a foreign presence around him, a change in the energy flow . For the Hanyou to have got in the room, and sat beside him, for him to have been totally unaware and relaxed was.. unbelievable. Ban was sure he was not losing his edge, did it just mean his awareness saw the Hanyou as a non-threat? Or was he beginning to see the Hanyou as something else all together? Ban did not like being uncertain.

"So what brings you here?" Ban asked.

"I.. I.. Keh! I donno. I was just trying to sleep and I wanted to check on you, all of a sudden." Inuyasha went slightly red realising how silly his words sounded. "ummm.. I..umm I guess, I'll just get going". Inuyasha said but he didn't move. Ban reached out and grabbed the fire rat robe.

"Don't go. I've gotten used to sleeping with Little Yasha, stay, keep me company while I sleep." Ban said softly.

Inuyasha quietly shifted position to lean against the wall. Ban just as quiet, moved as well, so that his back was against Inuyasha's thighs. A clawed hand tentative stroked the silky black hair, becoming bolder when Ban relaxed. Ban his back warmed by the Hanyou allowed himself to be lulled to sleep, suddenly everything was alright, and other things didn't matter. Inuyasha watched for a time, and as a deep sense of contentment filled the messy little hut, the Hanyou slept as well.

Kagome returned at before noon the next day, a little disappointed that Inuyasha had not come to her world to get her. Things were changing.

But Inuyasha and Shippo had met her at the well again and that smoothed a lot issues. She spent a bit of time talking to and playing with Shippo, as they reached the village. The excitement about the stuff in her backpack was once again great, but like any smart woman would she made the boys wait for their treats. Lunch was boxed meals packed by her mother and it was a welcome change for everyone.

As soon as she allowed, Inuyasha and the Kit tore into the backpack, arguing about what was good and what was not.

"Hey Kagome, someone dropped a box of those stinky sticks into your bag, by accident. I'll go bury them far away." Inuyasha said his nose wrinkling in disgust as he held a small red and white box in the air. God the scent of these blasted things were the humans secret weapons against Inu Youkai, they were disgusting and really burned sensitive noses.

"Inuyasha, don't be silly. That is not for you. I got that on purpose for Ban-san. Remember he said that he missed his cigarettes." Kagome watched the dark man from the corner or her eyes and was very, very pleased when he was suddenly at full alert, and looking almost longingly at her little gift. Kagome went up to Inuyasha and quickly snatched the packet from Inuyasha who was holding the packet the same way one might hold highly radioactive material.

Kagome took the packet to Ban, bowed quickly and held it out earnestly. "Please, I have not given the best of impressions, I am sorry. Please accept this as a token of friendship, we are working together and I would like us to be friends."

"Goodness, Kagome what ever gave you the impression we were not friends. Of course, of course we are friends." Ban suddenly greedy and with a ridiculous grin on his face snatched the Marlboros. He took a deep sniff of the pack, delicious. "This is excellent, Thank you Kagome." For the first time the greedy ex getbacker smiled fully at the girl. He opened the box and reverently sniffed at a long thin stick. His free hand searching for the lighter that he still had with him after 30 years. He happily took out the lighter and was about to light up, when he noticed Inuyasha had quietly stood up and was moving away from him, his nose wrinkling.

Ban froze and raised an eyebrow at the Hanyou's strange behaviour. Kagome saw he look and explained, "Ban-san, Inuyasha doesn't really like the smell of cigarettes, they hurt his nose, he will have to move away until you finish the smoke."

"Keh! Don't worry about it, I will probably need to go and collect firewood anyway." Inuyasha said his hands stuck in the arms of his sleeves. He was about to leave when a distinct sound of crushed paper and plastic was heard. He spun in surprise.

Ban with a sad look on his face crushed the packet. "Kagome that was a princely gift, But Inuyasha's nose is much more important then my addictions. Looks like that blasted Asclepius is getting his way after all, and its a cold turkey quit for me." Ban his face a mirror of comic tragedy, handed the crushed box to Shippo. "Here go an bury this somewhere, where I cant find it."

Golden eyes blinked at Ban and then at the box, before another word could be said Inuyasha had ducked off into the woods, to collect fire wood.

'Inuyasha had gone to collect wood anyway, you can smoke you know. The smell will be gone by the time we get back." Sango said softly. Ban shrugged and walked off, going to find some food instead.

"No," Miroku said softly, "I don't think BanMidou san could smoke something that would hurt Inuyasha in any way."

"Inuyasha would not have minded especially if it brought Ban-san pleasure." Kagome snapped back. She was happy that her gift was accepted but unhappy that it was not to be used. Though since she did not really approve of smoking it was probably for the best. Still his reason for stopping was bewildering. "Inuyasha would be the first to say that he would recover and we should not worry. He is not made of glass you know."

"I know that, and you know that. And in Battle BanMidou san knows that too, but outside of battle I think you will have a hard time convincing BanMidou san that Inuyasha is made of anything except spun glass." Miroku said considering.

"And Inuyasha seems to be accepting this treatment. I would chalk it up to his period as a child, but come to think of it, Inuyasha was accepting this treatment from BanMidou from almost the start. He would never have let any of us be gentle with him, even when he was hurt. " Sango said. "There is something strange going on between them."

"Yes, I have said that from the start. The question is what?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sango said with a shrug "And I do believe that they do not know themselves."

"Hmmm and mayhap you three read too much into the situation." Kaede said coming up behind them.

"Do you really think so Kaede sama?" Sango asked.

"Huh! One has little time for pointless speculations, one will leave that to young people. One does suggest thought, if thou wishes, it mayhap be best to test the situation, rather then waste the day with words." Kaede said craftily, she was also curious but she was not foolish enough to risk another round of the Jagan from serpentine eyes. She left the three well satisfied with her nudging.

Meanwhile Inuyasha returned with the fire wood and went into Kaede's hut where he found the Jagan user munching on rice balls.

"You can smoke it you know. I think you should, it is stupid to waste the gift." Inuyasha said belligerently.

"Meh, its stupider to waste months of abstinence and fall back on bad habits. Sit, have a rice ball pup." Ban said with a lazy grin, tossing the rice ball at the Hanyou. Inuyasha caught it, sat and ate. And that ended the matter between the two.

Unbeknown to the two, Operation test BanMidou's patience with Inuyasha was already in its later stages of planning.

The plan was simple. Ban Midou was in many ways a creature of habit. When they were in the village he tended to retire to his hut after the evening meal to read the books Kaede supplied him with. He took this very seriously and none ever disturbed him, this being the period Inuyasha spent training with Shippo or with the others.

The plan was executed immediately after dinner as soon as Ban left. Keade, Kagome and Sango began talking about a pregnant female and the problems associated with birth, very quickly, Kaede's hut was vacated of all males. Then Miroku decided he needed to meditate, alone. Inuyasha was going to practice with Shippo, when Kagome suddenly called for Shippo in a voice that said he was in trouble. With an apologetic grin, Shippo scampered off to Kagome. Inuyasha was alone, no big. He jumped up to his favourite tree, as soon as he was a little settled, droplets of rain fell and the night got bitterly cold. (Thanks to a little fox magic)

"Inuyasha! Get under cover. We haven't finished talking, go to Ban-san's hut." Kagome called out.

"Keh, I'm fine. Go away, you nosy woman." Inuyasha growled out.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice had a warning tone to it. "You are not kid anymore, are you going to make me say it?"

"Okay, okay!" Inuyasha jumped off and stomped off to Ban's hut. Not because of the threat of being sat, more because that was where he wanted to be anyway. The silent watchers looked at each other in disbelief, the Hanyou had capitulated too easily.

"BanMidou, can I come in, its cold out." Inuyasha asked a little tentatively from the door. Ban didn't bother answering so deep was he in to his reading, he grunted in approval, waved the Hanyou in, indicating for him to sit on the empty futon. Inuyasha crept in, seeing the room been tidied up by the Jagan user, the Hanyou moved slowly with care and edged out nerves. The only place in the room, free of neatly stacked piles of books was the futon, and Inuyasha with much relief finally reached that sanctuary. He sat and waited, while Ban read and made notes.

Mirrors hidden in the hut earlier reflected the scene to hidden watchers. The trap had been set now all it took was for them to wait. It took an impressive half hour for the Hanyou to begin to get bored and get restless. First all movements were kept to the Futon, but slowly the Hanyou began to expand out.

......

......

.......

POKE!

"Awk! Inuyasha?" Ban said in surprise as he turned to see the Hanyou sitting doggy style behind him with a goofy innocent smile and one claw aimed at Ban's back.

"Um.. ant... yes, yes there was an ant.. on your back! .......

......I'll just sit here!" Inuyasha scrambled back to the futon. Ban frowned, shrugged and went back to work. The hidden observers chuckled, it was beginning.

Inuyasha decided what ever Ban was looking at must be exciting. So Inuyasha of course had to see, to find out what was so fascinating. He tried craning from the futon but could seen nothing. It seemed to him that Ban was intentionally hiding what he was doing from him and moving in ways that made it impossible for him to see. The Hanyou suddenly became obsessed. He crept closer and tried to peer over Ban's shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Ban snapped in irritation, as Inuyasha jerked back and tried but failed to look innocent. "Look, if you wanna read, take any of the other books." Ban said.

Of course that convinced Inuyasha that all the other books were useless, Ban HAD to be hoarding the best book to himself.

The watchers chuckled. Kagome knew what was coming, Inuyasha had done it to her often enough, and had to be sat or banished from her room. This was the puppy at his most exasperating, and she was curious to see what Ban would do.

Inuyasha's assault became determined. As he did everything he threw himself into the effort of seeing what Ban was doing never considering the consequences. Like a fly Inuyasha began to swarm behind Ban, from each and every direction Inuyasha peered over Ban's shoulders. Popping up, right and left, ears swirling madly. Totally ignoring the slight twitch that had formed under Ban's eyes and the aura that rose from him.

Yes! This is what the watchers were waiting for.

In a lightning move Ban's hand went threateningly for Inuyasha ear, immediately the Hanyou froze, and instead of holding the ear, Ban stroked it between his fingers. He dropped his head back so he had an upside down view of the Hanyou. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

"Ummm..... ahah, trying to see your book."

"There are other books."

"But I wanna see that one.." there was a slight whine in Inuyasha's voice as he said that. Ban let out a puff of breathe, he had a feeling any book he switched too would suddenly be the one the Puppy would be most interested in seeing. It was not about the books.

"Come here!" In a swift move, Inuyasha was suddenly seated on the floor between Ban's legs. Ban was sitting on a hard block so was on an elevated position and could easily see over the abundance of Hanyou hair. "Now you can read with me."

Inuyasha looked at the intricate writings before him, and at the beautiful notes Ban had been making. He could make out a couple of words here and there, but most of it was beyond him. He wrote with all the skill of a child, he could barely remember what this mother had thought him. Puppy ears flattened in humiliation.

"Thank you for showing me your book, BanMidou, I won't disturb you anymore. I think I'll just go outside now." Inuyasha made to stand, but was held in place by the deceptively casual right arm draped around his shoulders. Ban had seen the puppy ears flatten and he decided he hated that.

Ban spoke softly "Inuyasha, Puppy, what's wrong." Silence... "You do realise you are not moving anywhere until you tell me." Ban said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Inuyasha burst out. "I should never have disturbed you. I cant read stuff like this. I'm Just a stupid ass Hanyou. I could... never... read ... stuff like this."

"Inuyasha!" Ban's eyes blazed real anger, he angled his body, pushed Inuyasha's torso back, and caught his jaw, so that Inuyasha could see the blazing anger in blue eyes. Inuyasha quelled at the sight. "You will NEVER!" Ban said through clenched teeth "You will NEVER, NEVER speak of MY Inuyasha in those terms again! I have seen you plan battle strategy, I have trained with you, the LAST thing you are is stupid." Golden eyes blinked uncomprehendingly at Ban. "So you cant read, when was the last time some one taught you?"

"Mmmm. .. my mom." Inuyasha whispered transfixed by deep blue serpentine eyes.

"Huh! Do you want to learn?" Ban asked.

"Kagome, tried once, but I was too slow and got sat, Miroku got mad at me too. I.. I.. don't want you to get mad at me." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Ah.. puppy, haven't you figured it our yet? I can get mad at a lot of things, hell I have even been mad at kittens, but you? Look at me with those gold eyes, and any mad I have seems to just go away." Blue eyes clouded in confusion, but Ban's fingers gently stroked Inuyasha's neck. "I really don't know why, I have tried you know, to get angry at you. But I cant. Just now when you put yourself down, is the first time I have actually managed to be angry with you, but you can see how long that lasted. Let me teach you to read Inuyasha, please." Ban said softly.

Inuyasha's clawed hand slipped around Ban's neck, he pulled himself up and buried his nose in Ban's neck as he had when he was a pup. He was a pup no longer, but he was not quite mature. "What is happening between us, BanMidou?"

Ban buried his head in the silky hair, "I don't know, I only know that whatever it is, I don't really want to fight it."

The watchers who had seen everything but heard nothing, were only able to confirm one thing, Ban Midou may get angry with Inuyasha for like 5 seconds, but he then spent 2 hours teaching Inuyasha and constantly stroking a puppy ear in apology.

tbc


	10. Secrets

**PMG thank you reviewers. You are all wonderful**

StormRaven : Answering some of your questions and so glad I made your day. Hugs

kmoatan : *grin yup the group is slowing changing in terms of dynamics. That is what I like about this fic, I can do stuff and get away with it.

Yoaianime4everlove: thanks hope the lappie is not digested

Golden feathers Edward : Thank you I appreciate it. Yes on the positions.. lol

BlackCatAngel : As you see have continued thanks..

**as always read, review and ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10 : Secrets**

Sesshoumaru found himself once again trailing the group, watching. He had seen Inuyasha's return to adulthood from the shadows and quietly left the area. He was gone two weeks when he felt compelled to see Inuyasha again. He did not understand why, until he got within sniffing distance, then he realized that Inuyasha was nearing maturity. The final change that would take Inuyasha from adolescent to adult would be occurring soon. That meant that the spells placed that day over a 100 years ago would finally fade, and the stark truth would be apparent to anyone who had a nose.

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth, an indecisiveness that was not part of his nature settled in. Now, with the wisdom of experience and age, he hated what he as a young Demon had done. He watched the team fight they were all stronger now, even the worthless little Kitsune. They had been training and Sesshoumaru knew that it was due to the new addition. The black haired Hanyou, Sesshoumaru watched the ease with with the two Hanyous fought side by side, like a fluid dance between two perfect partners.

Sesshoumaru decided he hated it. He should have been Inuyasha's Alpha, but now he knew that position was threatened by the strange Hanyou. Finally the consequences of what had occurred before Inuyasha's birth were coming to roost. Sesshoumaru could not bury the pride he felt as he watched the Hanyou destroy another demon with ease, knew that he had some decisions to make.

**

"That makes for three more shards, Kagome, at this rate we are going to complete the jewel in no time" Shippo said with satisfaction as Inuyasha handed the shards to Kagome. She purified the shards and placed it into the small bottle. They had what amounted to almost half the Shikon Jewel by now. The attacks by monsters with pieces of the Jewel Shards were almost continuous now, it seemed the more of the Jewel they had the more the Jewel called to its lost pieces, and the more powerful group were now making smooth progress.

"Don't get too smug Shippo we still have to take care of Naraku and his irritating incarnations. He is probably up to something." Kagome said slight worried, she was not sure why they had not seen the Demon since Inuyasha was a child, and his prolonged silence worried her.

"Keh, I told you, I scented a fight between Naraku and Sesshoumaru a good distance from the Village. The bloody Baboon is going to need time to recover if he fought Sesshoumaru. There is no way that old dog lost." Inuyasha reminded the Miko.

"Well, Inuyasha it is good to see you speak well of your big brother." Miroku said jovially.

"Bah! He is a fucking Dai-Youkai, I'm just stating a fact not complimenting the bastard, anyway I can still beat him in battle." Inuyasha exaggerated slightly.

"Um hmm, yes of course, lying on your back while he walks away is always seen as a win." Shippo smirked. "OOOwwwww!!!" Inuyasha's fist had found the Kit's head and the two ended up running around the group. Shippo now days never cried out to Kagome for help, instead he hid behind all the adult members equally (except Ban, whom he knew from past experience would have tuned him over to Inuyasha) and got them all involved in the little game. It helped everyone relax after a battle. Ban continued walking, his small smile at the antics going unnoticed by the group.

In the month since they started traveling again Kagome hardly ever used the 'Sit' command, and then never in Ban's hearing. The only time she used it was when Ban went off scouting by himself and was too far to take action. It had happened twice, and Inuyasha found that his resentment for the blasted leash on his neck was growing in leaps and bounds.

**

Ban was off scouting again, and Inuyasha and gang came across a village by a windy river. The village seemed prosperous and welcomed them happily, almost eagerly. That of course got Inuyasha's guard up, but Kagome 'sat' him into a sullen acceptance. Food was brought to the group, it was a strange meat of a water creature that everyone except Inuyasha who was still sulking and suspicious consumed happily. Inuyasha to everyone's surprise just ate plain rice. They shrugged it off as the Hanyou being temperamental especially since Miroku and Kilala could sense nothing wrong with the meat.

After dinner the villagers explained the situation to the group. The village had recently moved to this area and they harvested the river for food and sustenance. They had found these eels (that they had served the group) which were a delicious source of food. Initially all went well, so well that they were now expanding their hunting expeditions and exporting as much of the eels as they could to outlaying areas. However, recently a Serpent dragon had appeared and was destroying their operations. The villagers begged the group to get rid of the threat to their prosperity. Miroku accepted on behalf of the group, Inuyasha just wanted out of the village, he really did not what to help them, but with every one else feeling such good will to the villagers, he could not see a way out.

The next day the group followed a band of hunters out to catch more of the eels, they were sure the group would be attacked and the demon could be destroyed. The group left on a boat with a band of 6 villagers, to a more remote part of the river. This was a spawning area for the eels and a very rich harvesting ground that usually the villages avoided due to the attacks by the monster. To the little groups surprise when they got to the fishing area, the men lowered their nets and were catching more then enough eels to feed not one village but 15 to 20 villages. With the group there the villages explained they were not going to miss on the chance to get their best harvest ever.

They were there not 5 minutes when the river suddenly surged and a huge tail rose up slamming into the boat, the eels still alive slithered back into the water. A huge being rose from the river, it was a shimmering white in color. More then a hundred feet long. A serpent dragon, tiny claws protruded from its upper half, wing like fins ran down its back, fangs as long as Inuyasha, dripped poison at the intruders on the river.

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga "We gotta get off this boat! Kilala get the humans outta here!" Shippo turned into a big duck and grabbed two humans scrambling with them to shore. Kilala with Sango and Miroku grabbed two more, Inuyasha just picked up the last two and hurled them to shore. Kagome clung to him as he jumped and the Serpent's tail smashed the boat to bits behind them. The humans scrambled to the cover of the woods, while the group took attack positions.

Inuyasha rushed at the monster, it dodged his attack and flicking its tail caught Kagome in the back, sending her crashing to the ground and smashing her bow. Sango threw the giant boomerang and the monster caught it in its huge mouth, it flicked the weapon into the river and lunged out with some of its scales wrapping around Miroku. It squeezed until the man stopped moving, Sango and Inuyasha tried to cut the beast but its hide was impervious. Still the creature released Miroku and moved away, seeming to want to get back in the water. Sango and Kagome pulled their friend to safety and were relieved to find he was unconscious and not dead.

The serpent back in the water, hissed warningly at the Hanyou. Finally not having his friends in the line of fire, Inuyasha prepared to Wind Scar the monster. He raised Tessaiga, "Wind....ahhh!' Inuyasha almost fell as he had to break the attack and drive the Tessaiga into the ground. Ban had suddenly appeared and stood arms outstretched between him and the Monster.

"BanMidou what the hell do you think you are doing!" Inuyasha yelled angry at what may have happened evident in his voice.

"Stopping you!" Ban responded calmly, he turned and the huge Serpent stared at the Jagan user, and then slowly brought he huge head down. Ban reached up and petted it gently. Then they saw it, translucent scales moved gracefully around Ban and stretched out to the huge Dragon Serpent. The group froze as Ban and the Serpent seemed to communicate. Then Ban turned to the group, the Serpent stood behind him almost protectively.

"BanMidou-san that Serpent has been destroying the villagers boats, as they try to earn their living off the river." Miroku said quickly to explain the situation.

"Actually all the Serpent has been doing is protect her young. She did not mind them catching and eating a few for their village, that is the way of survival, but she cannot stand that they wipe out full clutches of hers not for hunger but for greed." Ban said angrily.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all went a funny shade of green. "Ahhh! T..the eels, we.. ate.. are.. Dragon Serpent babies? Oh My god!" Suddenly they all felt a little actually a lot sick. The villagers who hand been hiding came out with shocked looks on their faces.

"N..no..no that is impossible.. the meat is tender and good." They spluttered.

"Yes, most meat of the young are. The Dragon Serpent only spawns here, they make their way to the rest of the world from here. They Dragon Serpents allowed you to make your home by their river, but if you continue to strip their spawning grounds, they will all rise against you and destroy your village." Ban said as the Serpent hissed nastily at the villages. "You had better leave, she really does not like you slobs."

The villagers ran off towards their village. Ban sighed and looked at the group. "This is the leader of the Dragon Serpents, she wasn't really trying to kill anyone, yet. But her and the patience of her people have run rather thin."

"Err.. BanMidou-san you understand the creature?" Sango said.

Ban looked at her with a touch of surprise. "You know I'm a half demon right? What kind of demon do you think I am? I'm a Demon that has a Serpent form in its youth and if they get strong enough develop into Dragons. Of course I can communicate with them. Same way Shippo can with foxes and Inuyasha I assume with dogs, though I must admit I have yet to see dogs in this country."

Ban sniffed the air. "Dammit you idiots ate the flesh of her young as well." Ban looked at them with irritation. Kagome looked at the huge creature and suddenly felt really really sick, she slapped her hands over her mouth and ran for the bushes, Shippo soon followed her. (What happened there is censored for the sake of the readers.)

Miroku manfully ignored the tormented sounds from the bushes and only just managed to kept it down, Sango looked sorry but resigned. And Kilala went to sleep.

Inuyasha suddenly gave the remaining two a beaming smile. "I didn't eat any BanMidou, I knew that there was something strange about the village." he said rather smugly.

Ban flashed him a rare smile and waved him over. "That's my Yasha. Come on then, I'll introduce you and then I can basically promise that Dragon Serpents will not see you as a snack or an enemy. The rest of you stay back, you all do smell snack worthy to her"

The others watched rather irritated themselves as Inuyasha fairly skipped up to the huge creature, Ban introduced them and the Hanyou got to gently stroke the tremendous head.

The group had a small discussion and basically decided that man being the greedy creature he was, would not likely leave the Dragon Serpents alone in spite of the warning. The group discussed different locations along their travels and finally suggested a more secure river that the Dragon Serpents may use as a spawning ground for the next season. Ban and Inuyasha hopped on the Serpent's back to lead her to the location, the other watched rather enviously as they could hear laughter of the two men, riding the magnificent creature.

They trudged back to the village and had long boring discussions with the village leaders. They did not mention the relocation plans, but instead warned of hasty and misguided actions, like trying to kill the parents to steal the young. Still the geed was evident in the villagers eyes, and even Miroku's honeyed tongue did not truly convince them. The group left the village, knowing that if they returned in a few months, it would likely no longer be there.

**

As they traveled East they suddenly felt a surge of powerful Youki ahead of them. All except Inuyasha paused. "Keh! Its that idiot Sesshoumaru, nothing to worry about." The Hanyou snapped out as he walked on, loosing Tessaiga in its scarab, just in case.

"Your brother? The one who's hand you cut?" Ban asked.

"HALF Brother, and ya that dummy." Inuyasha growled back.

They were all a little surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing alone in the middle of the path. The toad demon and little girl missing. As they came into hearing distance, Sesshoumaru raised both hands, away from his swords.

"Inuyasha you will come here, this Sesshoumaru has some information has to be given to you before you full maturity." Sesshoumaru demanded.

Inuyasha stared at him and blinked. That was new.

"Err.. I can hear you fine from.."

"INUYASHA! For goodness sake show some manners, your brother just wants to talk." Kagome snapped. Inuyasha glanced around and saw everyone, including Ban nod encouragingly at him. He shrugged, since he had his time as a child with Ban, he felt less resentful about Sesshoumaru's hostility towards him. He walked forward.

Sesshoumaru waited until the Hanyou was close to him, and spoke in a tone that ensured the humans would not hear. Ban if he strained could just make out what they were saying; and strain he did, no way was he going to allow this pillar of ice to hurt the fiery Hanyou.

--tbc--

Ya ya Im evil. *grin What can I say? Hope you are enjoying it...

Do you think Kagome has been punished enough??.. And the secret is pretty well.... remember this is me trying stuff..lol.


	11. Revelations

Thanks all for reviewing and supporting.

Lol, needed a place where I can do some Sesshy humbling. Writing Strength kindda spoils the mood for writing Sacred Trees at the moment. Wanna smash Sesshy in too much to do it justice. Lol. This however is a fun write....

Read enjoy and review

Chapter 11 : Revelations

Ban listened intently.

Sesshoumaru simply stared at the Hanyou for a few moments. Inuyasha found the silence unnerving. Sesshoumaru was looking at him like he had never seen him before. Though nothing in his face or demeanor said so, Inuyasha got the distinct impression that Sesshoumaru was nervous. Somehow the idea that Sesshoumaru was nervous added to the Hanyou's own nerves. He began to fidget.

"Keh, get on with it you arrogant bastard!" Inuyasha burst out. "If you wanna stare get someone to draw you a picture!"

The Daiyoukai raised a brow, and slowly began to speak. "Hanyou, you will do me the honour of being silent until I finish. In two weeks you will reach your maturity, and the spells placed on you by my father while your mother carried you will finally fade. This Sesshoumaru could wait till then for the truth to be know, that is what I originally intended. But in the last month.. certain events, have forced this Sesshoumaru to reconsider that idea. And it is mayhap best that you hear it from me, instead of discovering it for yourself."

Inuyasha frowned suspiciously at his brother. This was really, really weird. "Wait a minute, a spell, there is a spell on me? Father put a spell on me, while I was not even born yet why? What kind of fucking spell was it!"

"Hanyou you will refrain from displaying such poor manners in my presence." Sesshoumaru growled out.

Inuyasha blinked, his jaw dropping.. what the hell... was Sesshoumaru brain damaged? Should they 'politely' try to whip each others asses the next time!

Sesshoumaru sighed at the look. "The spell is a simple spell, it involved altering your scent just a little bit. Due to shared bloodlines, no one not of the family could detect the spell."

"Why the hell would father need put a spell on me that changes my scent? Sesshoumaru you are not making much sense here!" Inuyasha said impatiently wanting the Daiyoukai to get on with it.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breathe, and plunged in. "He had to change your scent, so that you would smell like his son. He wanted everyone, including you, especially you, to believe that he was your father."

Inuyasha went pale. He felt his anger rise. Ban's fist clenched, he felt a sinking in his stomach, he had an inclining as to where this was going.

"You know Sesshoumaru, that is rather low. We met father, he acknowledge me, your jealously of father is getting rather lame, even for you." Inuyasha bit out. "You yourself said he the spell worked because of blood, I am not as stupid as you seem to think." The Hanyou growled. He was going to turn but Sesshoumaru's next words froze him in place.

"The spell worked, because he was your Grandfather, not your father. He claimed you as a son, but in two weeks it will be abundantly clear that you are not the son of InuTaisho, you are his Grandson." Sesshoumaru's voice was quiet, but the words hit Inuyasha hard.

Inuyasha's eye's widened, his fists clenched. "InuTaisho claimed the son of some brother of yours as his own child." He just managed to choke out.

Sesshoumaru's own fists clenched, he looked down seeming unable to meet the flat golden eyes glaring at him. "No, this Sesshoumaru, has no brothers, I only have one, very brave, very courageous.. son."

Inuyasha's vision clouded, Sesshoumaru's quiet words beat into his brain. "No, no, you will not do this! You will not steal father from me and in the same breathe STEAL MY BROTHER! You will not do this!" Inuyasha did not hesitate, nor did he draw Tessaiga, instead claws growing long he attacked the DaiYoukai recklessly.

"Shut up! Shut up! YOU will Shut UP!" Inuyasha's attacks were wild, Sesshoumaru did not retaliate, he simply avoided every attack, driving the Hanyou to greater levels of anger. The Group oblivious to what had been said were shocked by Inuyasha's sudden rage. Worried that he may transform, they rushed forward, calling to the Hanyou to calm down. Ban stood still, he wanted to see if the bastard would lift a finger to hurt Inuyasha, he was hoping he would. Ban suddenly felt a furious need to smash the clam facade of the DaiYoukai.

Even focused on the dance between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, Ban at the corner of his eye caught the glance that the stupid Miko sent in his direction, as she bit back the cursed words, she had been about to use to quell Inuyasha. It was lucky that she remembered, his retribution if she dared embarrass the Hanyou before this fucking ice DaiYoukai would have been something that would have probably sent her scurrying back to her time for good. And he still wanted Inuyasha to remove the blasted thing himself.

The group tried without success to calm Inuyasha, both the Hanyou and the Daiyoukai ignored the irritating humans.

"You are lying, YOU are a fucking LIAR!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked. Raking air.

"Yes! This Sesshoumaru is a liar, Inuyasha. BUT I have only ever told ONE lie, a lie that I kept alive for 230 years." Sesshoumaru said clearly and loudly enough for everyone to hear. "The only lie I have ever uttered is that lie that you are my brother, and NOT my son!"

The humans froze. "What!! That is impossible!" Gasps and shock were clear. The knowledge suddenly going public was too much for Inuyasha, tears burned his sight. He roared, loosing control of his Youki , much to everyone's horror he began to transform, even though the sword was at his side. This was too dangerous, for all involved especially the Hanyou.

Sesshoumaru's hand dropped to his sword. He had no choice if Inuyasha transformed he would have to knock the Hanyou out. The screams of the humans had no impact. Sesshoumaru was preparing to attack, when much to his displeasure the black hair Hanyou appeared between him and the maddened Hanyou.

Ban raised his head, his face slightly red, and sang.

He sang 'their' song, he hadn't sung it since Inuyasha had reverted to adulthood, but some how his gut was screaming that music, that gentleness, was what was needed to sooth this wounded beast. The transformed Youkai looked up, and ran at Ban, growling and foaming. Ban stood his ground, and continued to sing. The Youkai lunged at Ban, wrapped its arms around Ban's chest, and collapsed.

Ban caught Inuyasha to him. As he promised in the song, he held the smaller Hanyou tight to him. He continued singing softly into puppy ears, as he stroked the long cotton soft hair. The puppy was traumatized, and while it was not obvious to the other, Ban could feel the frame shake, and the tension was so high in the Hanyou, that Ban was afraid he would snap.

Eyes narrowed, Ban turned to the DaiYoukai who was glaring at him.

"Leave! You have much to explain. We will find you when we are ready to hear you explain your fucking actions. For now, get the hell out of here!" Ban growled out.

Sesshoumaru stared. Throughout Inuyasha's long life, no other Youkai of power had ever protected or trained Inuyasha. Though his means were violent and downright nasty, HE was the one who had by attacking Inuyasha, trained him; by claiming Inuyasha's death as he, Sesshoumaru had been the only being who protected the Hanyou. That role had been summarily uprooted, and the DaiYoukai growled his hate at the one who had done what he knew he should have done all this while.

Sesshoumaru watched as in reaction to his growl, translucent scales of a great dragon, suddenly seemed to curl around both the Hanyous. Ban's Youki rose to match Sesshoumaru's and the stubborn Youki of the two clashed. Inuyasha his emotions raw, pressed into Ban's embrace.

Sesshoumaru caught the action, and immediately pulled back his Youki. This was not the time. "Very well, this Sesshoumaru will await you!" He absolutely spat out the words. Before turning and leaving the area. Ban snapped at the humans to make camp, other wise ignoring their confused blabbing, he picked up Inuyasha, and melted into the forest. Inuyasha would need some time to process this.

--tbc---

lol ok short chappie sorry, but please review anyway and tell me what you think. Now that you can see where this is going any suggestions?


	12. Explainations

Thanks for the review all, glad I surprised you. Long Chappie offered as a thank you. Hehehehe! However its not an original concept some other writers have written good Sesshy as Inu's dad stories. Its fun! Ne?

Chapter 12 : Explanations

Inuyasha was traumatized, this, after the bout as a child brought all the pain that he suffered, all the abuse and all the neglect that he ever felt back in one crushing blow. Literally it seemed as if his brain was going to tear itself apart. He was alone, in need and the being that should have protected him was tormenting him again. Hurting him AGAIN!

Inuyasha's Youki went mad, the sword did not work, because this time Inuyasha wanted it, he wanted to stop thinking, to stop feeling. He wanted to tear the lying bastard to pieces. He burned with pain. No one ever cared for the Hanyou's pain, he was always their punching bag, hitting him, cutting him, crushing him, sitting him... always they hurt him. Inuyasha did not want to hurt anymore, he would tear the DaiYoukai apart and damn his own soul in the process.

He saw nothing but the bloody bastard in front of him, he prepared to attack. Something suddenly stood in his way. He was going to tear the barrier and get to his prey. Then the song filled his ears, the song..., compelling. His mother,... only his mother had ever, ... no there had been another, .. one that had never, never hurt him. Inuyasha rushed forward, his Youki trying to crush the barrier infront of him, instead of being repelled, instead of being burned, rejected by the Youki of the one in front of him, the Youki of the other softened, welcomed him, and trusted him. Inuyasha would not betray that trust.

His arms closed around the whip cord slim body, and his claws retracted. Arms closed around him, a now familiar Youki engulfed him, he was..... safe. The song soothed him, and he held tight. He was going to break – to fly apart into a million pieces, only the warm strength around him kept him in place. Strong aggressive Youki suddenly pressed against him, Inuyasha felt the pressure and he could not take it, not at this time. As fast as the Youki rose it was gone., Inuyasha took solace in unconsciousness. He did not what to think for a while.

**

When he woke, there was warmth all around him. Familiar fingers played with his ears. Inuyasha felt a smile tug at his lips, BanMidou was a fake. Behind his mask he was such a softy. "You sang for me." Inuyasha said opening his eyes and was delighted to see the pale features of his friend flush bright red.

"Shut up!" Ban said gruffly, tugging at the ear. Inuyasha grinned in reaction, and slowly sat up. He had been sleeping with his head on Ban's lap. "I don't suppose what happened with Sesshoumaru was a Jagan?" Inuyasha asked almost beseechingly.

Ban his eyes unreadable, shook his head. He wished it had been. Hugging his knees Inuyasha buried his face in his lap. Ban sat back, stuck a piece of grass into his mouth and waited. Inuyasha needed some time on his own to process, Ban would not interfere with Inuyasha's private thoughts. The two stayed as they were, in deep thought. Inuyasha his back to Ban, stared at the forest, memories chased through his brain, the look in his eyes becoming more and more haunted.

After more then two hours of the strange but comforting silence, Inuyasha finally spoke. "I have to see him don't I? The Bastard is the only one who can explain this shit." Ban didn't say anything he just rested a hand on the Hanyou's back, silently giving his message of support. They lapsed back into silence. It was a number of hours before Inuyasha felt ready to face the rest of the pack. Quietly both men stood and headed to the camp site.

"Inuyasha are you all right?" Shippo cried out as soon as he saw them, scampering up Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I can't believe Sesshoumaru! How could he do that to you! Do you believe his story? He must have been lying?" Kagome said in a rush. The sudden change from silence to noise was expected but not exactly welcome. Still it was nice that they cared. Kagome had prepared ninja food for him, and Inuyasha allowed them to drag him to the fire and feed him.

They spoke for a while of thing in general, finally Miroku asked Inuyasha directly. "Inuyasha do you believe Lord Sesshoumaru lied to you?"

The silence that followed the question spoke volumes. No one said anything for a very long time, finally Inuyasha said softly, "No, as soon as he said it, I knew, I fucking knew he was not lying. And somehow that made it worst."

"So what are you going to do?" Sango said softly, "What ever you decide we will support it."

Inuyasha looked up in surprise "Huh? You will, all of you? I mean you wont try to sit me and convince me to do what you think is the 'right ' thing to do."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, feeling an intense gaze on her, she quickly snapped shut her mouth and looked away from Inuyasha. Miroku chuckled dryly, "Inuyasha, you are too stubborn to do anything we wanted that a part of you did not believe is right. I doubt any of us to convince you to do something you really did not want in this matter."

"Sides'" Shippo added with a smirk, "Even if these three try to gang up on you like they used to, BanMidou-san would spank em." Shippo ducked as a red faced Kagome tried to hit him. Inuyasha went a little pink , but smiled at the fire.

"So what do you want to do now, Inuyasha." Ban said softly.

"I'll go see him. Will you all come with me?" Inuyasha said he did not move the position of his head but his eyes sought out blue ones, the others agreed quickly. Good that would irritate Sesshoumaru, but when he saw Ban finally nod, relief that he did not quite understand washed though him. Then Inuyasha's smirk got a little nasty, "But seriously, you told him to wait right, BanMidou? I see no reason to rush. Lets all go to a hot spring tomorrow and go see that bloody dog the day after. I hear waiting is good for the soul."

The group smiled, and slowly they started chuckling.

**

It was a relaxed and refreshed group that made their way to see Sesshoumaru two days later. The Demon Lord looked none the happier to have been kept waiting. Sesshoumaru glared at Ban clearly blaming him for the wait. Ban smirked back.. more then happy to irritate the DaiYoukai.

"Okay, you Bastard! We are here. Care to explain what you fucking said the other day!" Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshoumaru glared at the Hanyou, not happy with the disrespect, and definitely unhappy that he had to explain himself to a bunch of ningens. He would let it go for now. He knew that he had a lot to make up for, if Inuyasha were to ever acknowledge him. He gestured for the group to sit around the campfire. Inuyasha sat directly opposite Sesshoumaru. Ban immediately moved forward and before Kagome could sit beside Inuyasha as she did at their campfire, Ban sat next to the Hanyou. He gesture for Kagome to get back and Shippo to sit with her. Miroku suddenly understanding sat on the other side of Inuyasha and gestured for Sango to sit in a position where her weapon could be easily accessed. This was a 'friendly' meet but they best be prepared for the worst.

Once they were seated Sesshoumaru still standing, opened his hand, on it was a silver bead. He stretched his hand over the fire, the bead began to glow and grow. Once it was the size of a large melon, the DaiYoukai began the story, images formed in the glowing circuit, mirroring the DaiYoukai's words.

Sesshoumaru spoke as if he were telling a story about some one else. His tone for the most part was even and cool. "231 years ago, this Sesshoumaru was a young Youkai, barely out of his teenage years. Even so young this Sesshoumaru had already fought and won many battles. This Sesshoumaru had just won one of his greatest victories, leading my father's guards against some rouge black Inu Demons. We had been outnumbered but we still won with no casualties on our side. On the way back from the battle, we stopped at a castle of a human who had been constantly attacked by the Kuro Inus. They were ecstatic at the victory, and had a huge celebration in our name. The young Sesshoumaru, felt it was a well deserved celebration and indulged in good food and wine." The globe showed a younger somehow less cynical Sesshoumaru getting drunk, the older version looked at himself in disgust, mingled with a bit of sadness.

"The young Sesshoumaru returned to his chambers, and the Lord followed him, outside the chamber he told the slightly drunk young Youkai to enjoy the presents arranged for him. The young Sesshoumaru was unsure of what that meant until he entered his room, and there was a beautiful woman waiting for him. She was beautiful, refined and smelled like the sweetest of flowers. After many weeks at war, the Young fool of a Lord, assumed that she was a courtesan and was more then happy to indulge. It was only in the morning when the Young Sesshoumaru understood his mistake, far from a courtesan, the young woman was an innocent, a pawn. She was obedient to her Lord father and had allowed herself to be given to this Sesshoumaru at her father's request. As planned the father stormed into the room early in the morning, accused this Sesshoumaru of having defiled his daughter and demanded that we get married to redeem her daughter's honor." Sesshoumaru paused, his anger at the demand apparent in his voice.

"No one, blackmails or forces this Sesshoumaru's hand. I would have killed the Lord if not for the Princess's pleas. As it was I stormed out, and we left on that day. The whole incident felt wrong, my anger at the human's insolence was great. As soon as I returned to the Western Lands, I demanded that father give me another mission. I went to the lands in the far South, and when my father sent me a missive saying that there were urgent matters regarding humans that I needed to deal with. I went back a curt message saying that the only way this Sesshoumaru needed to deal with humans, was to kill them, and father could kill humans without me. I ignored all other missives. I returned to the lands of the West 6 months later, and found my father married to the human Princess I had spent the night with. She was pregnant, I assumed obviously she had gone from my bed to my fathers'. My anger and disgust knew no bounds, especially since this Sesshoumaru had actually been considering ... well that does not matter." Sesshoumaru sighed.

"I let the anger grow and that brought me to challenge my father rather then stand beside him when the dragon attacked. While the babe was in the Princesses belly, its true lineage was hidden even from me, but after you were born, when I first scented you, I knew, I KNEW! Izayoi who had fallen in love with my father, tried to deny it, she insisted that we were brothers, but I knew. She kept insisting, and anger like nothing else grew inside me. At that time I hated everything, I could not accept that father would lie to me, I was angry that he had died over a human and so I decided that there was no benefit in challenging Izayoi's claim. I walked away, and then because I could not have you, because I could not claim my son, a part of me began to hate. The first time we met, you were just 3 years old." Sesshoumaru said suddenly his voice softened.

"You were playing by yourself near a pond. You were tiny but you moved with the promise of strength and grace. Then you slipped and I flashed forward and caught you before you could fall in the pond. You looked at me with golden eyes, and then you called me "big brother". Something exploded inside me and I lashed out at you! I was young and stupid, and I lashed out because somehow I had convinced myself that in spite of father's magic, when you sniffed me as a pup you would know I was your father. But you didn't and this Sesshoumaru punished you for it." Sesshoumaru said looking conflicted, for this first time in telling the story the DaiYoukai was showing emotions.

"I could not bear to be in your presence, I was so angry that I would have killed Izayoi. So I left. Then this Sesshoumaru had to deal with many issues that rose following Father's death, and intentionally I ignored your existence. It was 10 years before I decided to check on you. By then it was too late, your mother had been dead for years and you, because of my negligence had been alone for a long time, and you wanted nothing to do with me. All I could do, was insure that you had skills in battle, so I fought you and trained you as best I could. I claimed your life as mine, and many Youkai especially when you were younger avoided you because of that claim. I allowed my pride to stand in the way, and thus lost what I should have treasured." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha his face impassive.

"I would have tried to find a way to reinforce the spell on your maturity, but I saw you as a child. And the sight almost crushed me, it exposed all that I had lost, that we had lost and all that we would lose if I still allowed my pride to stand in my way. So this Sesshoumaru fought Naraku and maintained a perimeter of safety around your village, until you returned to your self." Sesshoumaru said his eyes never leaving Inuyasha.

Slowly to everyone's shock, Sesshoumaru bowed just a little, "Know, you are my son Inuyasha. You were stolen from me, because in my own false pride and childish stupidity I allowed it. Know also you were stolen not because you were not loved, but because you were loved over much by all involved." That was all the apology that Inuyasha was ever likely to get from the DaiYoukai.

Silence followed the DaiYoukai's telling, it was profound. Inuyasha almost could not stand the implications on his mother, but then she had been young as well, a victim in a world of politics. Still the story was confounding and Inuyasha did not honestly know how he felt about it.

After a long while Inuyasha finally responded, he was not sure how he felt about the whole thing and would deal with that later. "Okay, great. What ever, I know you Sesshoumaru! For you to tell me now and not allow me to find out for myself must be because of something. What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the Hanyou, funnily enough he felt a little pleased, his son did know him. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to reconcile before your maturity and I require that you acknowledge me as your alpha. Also because maturity is a dangerous time for you to be roaming around this Sesshoumaru requires that you return with me, until arrangements can be made."

"WHAT!!! You just expect me to up and follow you because you suddenly reveal that you are my blood father?" Inuyasha exclaimed incredulous. Sesshoumaru's arrogant face said just that. Now that the Hanyou knew his place, Sesshoumaru Lord of the West expected, no demanded compliance. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell arrangements are you talking about!!" He yelled his irritation rising.

"Arrangements for your mating of course. Now that it is know that you are my son, you will be targeted for mating by numerous Youki. I cannot allow you to make stupid decisions. You have show as poor a sense of judgement in women as your Father. As a Hanyou your emotions are in a worst state then mine. You are no doubt an Alpha, but you are a secondary Alpha – you have a need for a mate that is stronger then you. On maturity, your scent will reveal that you are in need of a stronger Alpha to mate with, and you will draw the strongest of Alpha's to you. And they WILL want to take you. Without protection, they will succeed." Sesshoumaru said evenly. The pack of Canines is always led by a pair of mated Alpha's - the male and the female Alpha. It was a rare thing for an Alpha to allow another to dominate it, unfortunately Inuyasha had been dominated by the Kotodama beads.

By not killing the one who put the beads on him, the first time he had the chance, Inuyasha had placed himself in the position of a secondary Alpha. A rare leader, who could be dominated and still be strong enough to lead, fight and take command. It was a rare thing indeed, and Sesshoumaru knew that in Youkai terms, that would make his son a prime target to other Alpha males. Strength cried to strength after all.

Sesshoumaru saw the look of horror on his son's face, and said comfortingly. "Do not fear Inuyasha, I will find a suitable mate for you. One that will make the Shiro Inus proud."

Inuyasha's jaw fell open and he jumped up. "You fucking bastard!! I will find my own mate! There is no way in hell I am going anywhere with you!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru growled. "I am your father, make no mistake I am also the LORD of the West, I have acknowledged you, YOU fall under my dominion. You know this. You may not acknowledge me as your father, that is irrelevant. I am your Lord, In this you will obey me. You may be Alpha of this small pack, but I am your Alpha, and by our laws, even you know you cannot defy me." Sesshoumaru's Youki was crushing. The father and son glared at each other, old patterns are impossible to break immediately.

"Inuyasha!" Ban's soft voice suddenly cut the tension between the two. "Sit down!" Ban said with a smile meeting confused gold eyes, "I want to touch your ears."

It was so out of the blue the Hanyou blinked in confusion, unthinkingly, abruptly sat again even as he growled at Ban. "What the Fuck! BanMidou! This is hardly the time!"

Ban smiled back, one finger gently stroking the Inu ears as he stood gracefully to look Sesshoumaru who was now fuming in the eye. "You seem to be under a misimpression, Lord Stripy, Inuyasha is indeed Alpha of this pack, but you see, since he turned into a kid, I have been his Alpha. And as you just saw, that role is accepted and acknowledged by the both of us. Since as you rightly pointed out, Inuyasha has not hit maturity yet, you are addressing the wrong person in your little speech. I do NOT give you the permission to take Inuyasha anywhere he does not want to go. I DO NOT concede my role as his Alpha to you. AND I SURE AS HELL WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO FORCE INUYASHA INTO MATING!!" Truthfully Ban had no idea what a Secondary alpha was, nor did he know what the maturity business actually meant, he just knew that the bloody striped cross-dresser was not going to cause Inuyasha more pain then he had already put him through.

"You will fight this Sesshoumaru for the role?" Sesshoumaru growled his Youki challenging Ban's.

"Gladly!" Ban said raising his Youki as well. "One on one."

The two started at each other.

---lol --- tbc

Okay vote : Does Ban beat Sesshy or do I make it undecided?

No way in hell Sesshy is winning the fight, but you can vote for Sesshy losing or a draw, and also how badly the Lord Stripy gets hurt. Heheheehe!!!


	13. The Demon Lord vs The Witch King

Hey everyone – landslide vote for draw. Hehehe thanks for voting. After what I did in Strength writing this scene (especially one part – really helped, hehehe!)

Anway read, review and enjoy.

**Chapter 13 : The Demon Lord vs. The Witch King**

Inuyasha did not want this. He did not want a battle between BanMidou and Sesshoumaru... his new found... father? It seemed wrong. He wanted to fight Sesshoumaru himself, but now he knew – he could not. Sesshoumaru was his father.. he had cut off his father's hand.. his own fathers'. Knowingly or not there was a sick sense of guilt that flooded Inuyasha when he saw the missing hand. The maturity business, and everything that was happening – was playing havoc with Inuyasha's emotions, he felt edgy and distracted. He watched the two get ready for battle, none of the others would interfere as it was a declared one on one battle. He wished BanMidou would just Jagan, Sesshoumaru and get it over with, but he knew that his friend would not do that. It was ironic, the two had a strange sense of honor, Sesshoumaru would not lie, and BanMidou would always fight fair in a battle.

Ban stood in a relaxed stance, watching the DaiYoukai, he was not foolish enough to underestimate the Youkai, he was after all Inuyasha's father and the Puppy was no push over. Still he had heard of Sesshoumaru's battles and had a fairly good idea of his fighting style. Knowledge was power, Ban grinned as he sucked on a piece of grass. He was in no hurry, and waited for the Youkai to make the first move.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the taunting smile on the dark haired Hanyou's face. This creature dared claim the title of Alpha for his son! As if a Hanyou was strong enough to protect Sesshoumaru's son. Irritation rose in the Youkai, he would dispose of the human. Sesshoumaru's claws grew and poison leaked out, in a flash he drove straight towards Ban's heart. Even before he finished the move, Sesshoumaru realized that he had underestimated the warrior, and spun. To swipe at the warrior who was now behind him. Both strikes missed. Ban danced out of the way, his feet did not seem to touch the ground.

The humans as battle experienced as they were could not track the movements of the two, Inuyasha could just follow the movements, and was candid enough to admit that they were a tad faster then him. If BanMidou choose not to actually engage, Sesshoumaru would never even touch him, the Jagan user was just too damn fast. BanMidou had explained to Inuyasha that speed was a critical factor of battle in his world, 10 even 20 strikes in a second was the norm, among the elite fighters of the GetBackers world. And Ban at top form was able able to make a 200 strikes in a second. (GB Canon end manga fight against Akabane)

But Ban didn't want to avoid the DaiYoukai, he wanted to smash his face in. Sesshoumaru growled in frustration, he finally drew Tokijin, he released a powerful stream of Kenatsu (needles of demonic energy) at Ban. Ban dodged most of it, phasing through the air, but still a few needles caught his shoulder, it was time to pick it up a notch. Ban moved in and Sesshoumaru swung his blade at Ban. To Sesshoumaru's surprise the Hanyou caught the sword in his right hand, the power of the grip was amazing, and before Sesshoumaru could react, Ban's knee smashed into his belly, and his left fist caught him in an upper cut. Sesshoumaru found himself flying back and smashing into a tree. He was so used to taking enemies out fast, he underestimated his opponent, and had left himself open while attacking.

Then Ban moved in to attack. Sesshoumaru found that he could not anticipate the moves of the Jagan user. Glancing painful blows came through as Sesshoumaru was forced into a defensive battle. He managed to inflict damage on the Jagan user but an embarrassing amount of bruises and cuts turned up on the DaiYoukai. His anger rising, Sesshoumaru used an explosion of Youki to throw Ban back, then drawing the Tensaiga, he summoned the Gates to Hell. The doorway opened and the vacuum reached out to suck the Jagan wielder in. Ban's planted his feet, and his eyes flared as he raised his left arm "Verschwinde Geist!" (Return to your place of origin. GO!) and the force of the hell gates were reflected back on Sesshoumaru. (**Spell used by Ban in Canon, underground battles)

The DaiYoukai immediately sheathed the Tensaiga and the Gate collapsed. His eyes narrowed on the slim form before him. He had very badly underestimated the warrior. There was much more to him them met the eye. "What are you, Hanyou? No Youkai has that kind of ability."

Ban shrugged and he removed his bloody shirt. "In this world I am a Hanyou, but I am also the bearer of Asclepius and the Witch King. To make this fair I will give you this warning, using that sword against me is a big mistake, my blood gives me abilities similar to that sword, and since I can open dimensional gates, I can turn them against you." Ban said easily. For a Hanyou to so easily use human magic was unheard of in Inuyasha's world, and to claim to be the King of the Witches sent shivers down the spines.

Both attacked each other, Sesshoumaru using the Tokijin again, Sesshoumaru called down lighting. Some bolts hit Ban, but his years of association with Ginji had given the Jagan user a great deal of immunity to lighting, so he was able to shrug most of the damage off, ignoring the pain he dove in. His right fist with all the power of the snake bite, slammed into Sesshoumaru's face. There was a satisfying sound of a jaw breaking as Sesshoumaru was slammed back.

Spitting blood, Sesshoumaru powered his Youki and summoned the full form of the Dragon Strike, a silver dragon began to form around him. Ban began chanting, his own energy levels rising as he awakened the cosmic powers of Asclepius in his blood.

The two combatants were focused on each other, and everyone else was focused on the battle. The Youki generated by the two was throwing everyone back, and more then once Miroku had to summon a barrier to protect the humans. Inuyasha irritated by Miroku thinking he needed a barrier had moved away from the group and was shaken by the energy but not damaged.

Ban's hand became dragon claws, the two draconian forces seemed to surge together, that both would survive the clash of energy seemed unimaginable.

A split second before the forced met, blue eyes snapped to the side, and Sesshoumaru's attack met nothing. The Jagan user had flashed away, he was suddenly standing behind Inuyasha as with a scream Ban ripped through the appendage of Magatsuhi that had been aimed at the distracted Inuyasha's back. Sesshoumaru now seeing the sneak attack, directed the force of the dragon strike towards the evil manifestation of the Shikon Jewel. The combined attack disintegrated the borrowed form, and manic laughter was heard as the creature vanished.

Ban stood panting, his eyes scanning the area for further danger, there was none.

Sesshoumaru wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at the warrior quizzically. "In a fight with this Sesshoumaru, just before releasing a powerful strike how did you sense Magatsuhi?"

Ban growled a little in disgust, "Unfortunately I didn't, I only sensed it when Inuyasha was in direct danger." Then his eyes narrowed on Sesshoumaru, "Meh! Don't get so arrogant Lord Stripy, fighting you or anyone is not so important to me, that I will allow those who are my own to fall, just to win a meaningless fight. So shall we resume?"

"Hmn, this Sesshoumaru does not waste his time on meaningless battles. Magatsuhi is now my prey, battling you no longer amuses me. You have proven yourself as a barely adequate Alpha and protector, Hanyou. You have my leave to continue to guard my son." Sesshoumaru said as a cloud formed under his feet. "However I warn you, if he comes to any unnecessary harm during his period of maturity, this Sesshoumaru will slice you to little pieces." Sesshoumaru said his face in Ban's.

Ban returned the impassive look, sure Inuyasha's father had issues, but then so had his own. Ban understood adversarial father-son relationships. "If Inuyasha gets badly hurt, this Ban Midou just may allow you to do that." Ban said both mocking and serious at the same time.

Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha who was looking irritated at the two who suddenly seemed to think he needed protection. "Hoi I am NOT so weak that I need baby sitting!" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Indeed! You are very strong, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said flatly, "However, the time of maturity is a period of weakness for all Shiro-Inus, it is just for a period of 7 to 10 days, but it is the weakest period of any adult Shiro-Inu's life, including this Sesshoumaru's. Our Youki is focused on pushing our boundaries and developing new abilities, leaving us temporarily weak. It was only after that period did I develop my ability to fly, turn into pure Youki and produce poison. It will be interesting to see what abilities, maturity bring to you Inuyasha. We will speak again."

The last four words were said like an order, but there was a softening in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he said them.

Inuyasha's own eyes widened as he saw the look. "eerrr.. ya sure, okay whatever. If you provide the food, maybe we'll come visit you." Inuyasha said tentatively.

"Once Magatsuhi is dust." was all Sesshoumaru said in reply before he lifted up in the air and disappeared in the direction of the creature's scent.

Immediately, the tension eased, and the Inu-group collapsed onto the soft grass. At that moment sleeping for a week seemed like a jolly good idea.

--tbc--

Ok sorry short chappie, but I didn't want to dilute the battle with soft stuff. As requested the battle is technically a draw... if that is how you choose to interpret it. I know most of you don't know Ban from the end of Manga well – but seriously Sesshoumaru would not have stood a chance with Tokijin, with Bakunsaiga his chances would have been better, and a draw a little more likely. All Ban's abilities including focusing on the safety of his 'partner' in the heat of battle is Canon. Lol.. Ban Midou is the only hero who very powerful opponents, have to say "Look at me!" during a battle because he has just realized that Ginji (his canon partner in GB) is in serious danger.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it, and suggestions for Inu's post maturity abilities?


	14. Things will never be the same

Thanks you all for the support and the reviews. Busy busy time but wanted to post something, please please read, review and enjoy.

Chapter 14 : Things will never be the same

Inuyasha was in pain, with a strangled shout he woke from his dreams, only to be caught in a waking nightmare. His cells felt like they were being shredded, his body ached and his blood boiled. The Hanyou's howl of pain had the small group jerking out of sleep and prepared for an attack.

There was nothing attacking them, no menace in sight, they only saw Inuyasha huddled over, writhing in agony. Maturity was upon the Hanyou, and like everything else in his life, it was not going to be easy.

Ban who had been on Patrol almost 2 miles from the camp; raced back at the howl. It had been just 10 days since the fight with Sesshoumaru, the change was taking place a couple of days early. Ban gritted his teeth typical for that blasted cross dresser to be wrong. If he had suspected it was that day, nothing would have moved Ban from camp.

It took Ban almost 10 minutes to get to the camp, everything seemed to be normal. Inuyasha no longer howling. Instead the pup seemed to be sitting by the fire, tense but snapping at the group that he was alright. Ban approached quietly, something was going on, masking his presence he listened in to the conversation.

"Inuyasha you have to tell us what is wrong. We can help." Kagome was insisting, as she wrung her hands in worry and passed a bowl of soup to the Hanyou.

The bowl seemed to shake for a second, but the Hanyou glared at his hand and the shaking stopped. "Keh! There is nothing wrong, and even if there was something wrong – you can 't do a fuck about it can you?" Inuyasha snapped his nerves on the edge.

"Inuyasha you don't have to be rude, we are just being concerned, why do you have to be so stubborn. You know my medicine is superior, if you are in pain I can help." Kagome getting irritated snapped back.

"Kagome, this is a Shiro Inu time of maturity, I don't think that Inuyasha is sick, there is really not much we can do about it." Sango said trying to calm her down.

"There is only nothing you can do if you have no knowledge of modern medicine. You have all seen the stuff my medicine can do.. haven't you!" Kagome demanded, getting small nods of reluctant agreement from the adults in the group, Shippo getting worried huddled next to Inuyasha who was seemed focused on his meal and was ignoring Kagome. The young Miko was pleased with the acknowledgement "Yes right. We have medicine known as pain killers, Inuyasha I have some here, you can take some of this to numb the pain, and you will feel better during this maturity thing." Kagome said happily as she pulled out a packet of strong painkillers and unscrewed the cap.

"See all you have to do is take a couple of these and you will feel much better." Kagome said pouring out two pills onto her palm and holding her palm out to the Hanyou.

Inuyasha who was totally focused on hiding the fact that his body was still in agony, looked up in surprise as the Miko shoved her hand under his nose. His sensitive nose twitched as the smell of chemicals and strange substances assaulted his olfactory senses. Immediately the pain increased, Inuyasha gritted his teeth and shoved the pain aside, as he glared at the strange small stones on the Miko's palm.

"I ain't taking that shit, woman. Get them outta my face, I don't need nasty stinky human stuff, this is Youkai business, Kagome, so leave me alone." Inuyasha turned, his nose hurting from the smells, he pushed Kagome's hand away from his face. He used the strength he would normally use with humans, but maturity was on the Hanyou, and his muscles usually so coordinated, spasmed from the sudden movement. His arm jerked involuntarily and Kagome was shoved backwards, she stumbled and sat hard on her butt.

Inuyasha looked shocked and sorry at the Miko who was staring at him in surprise. The group who could see it was a genuine accident began to chuckle, and Kagome ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was trying to apologize, lost her legendary temper. "You STUPID JERK! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP, HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH!! INUYASHA SII.....AHHHHHHH!!!"

Kagome never finished the accursed phrase.

A clawed hand closed around her shirt collar and twisted. Kagome was lifted into the air and stared in incomprehension into a pair of furious golden eyes. There was not a hint of red in those eyes, the bright gold instead burned with fury and pain as they glared at her.

"Selfish? Selfish? If that was not sad, it would be pathetic Kagome. You are trying to help? Like the time you sat me from a fucking tree because you wanted to check on my wounds? How the hell was that supposed to make me better? When that blasted Hell Sword freed me from the beads, I stayed and saved you, I risked everything for YOU!!! And how did you show your gratitude? You put the god damned collar back on me! How was that helping Kagome? Do you treat anyone else that way?" Inuyasha glared at the Miko, anger masking the deep pain. Held by her collar, she was on tip toes but he was not hurting her.

The rest stared in silence. Unable or unwilling to act, Ban still hidden, smiled in satisfaction. Finally, finally... Inuyasha would free himself.

"I am in fucking PAIN Kagome." Inuyasha growled at her, "All I wanted was to be left fucking alone to deal with it, how the hell is that selfish? Sango only hits Miroku when he touches her, what did I DO to deserve this? What have I done to deserve this treatment Kagome? Why is it okay to hurt me for something I said? Why is it okay to hurt me for disagreeing with you, wanting different things from you? What makes it okay? Kagome Tell me?" Inuyasha asked shaking her a little, hurt and frustration bubbling in his voice. "You defend everyone else from getting even a little bit hurt.. SO WHY for god's sake is it alright to hurt me?" The last words were full of the anguish the Hanyou usually hid from the world, Ban's whole being trembled as he forced himself to be still... He wanted to – no needed to - go to the pup, respond to the pain. But Inuyasha's needs took precedence and the pup needed to do this for himself, without interference.

Inuyasha continued his eyes burning into Kagome's, she was too stunned to respond. " Why? Why is it okay to hurt me Kagome? Is it okay to hurt me because I'm a Hanyou? An abomination? Is it okay to hurt me because I am a MAN, so I can take it? Does that make it okay? Or is it okay because you CAN hurt me? Because you want to control me? Do you think I deserve to be hurt Kagome? I can't duck, I can't run away, I can't fight this blasted chain you have on me!!! Or do you have me chained because at the end of the day that is all you believe me to be? A rabid dog that needs controlling? Not your friend, not your team-mate. Or is it all you truly believe a Hanyou like me deserves Kagome? For the honor of being in your team and defending you, I should be controlled and sat? Is that it Kagome? Is that FUCKING it?"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome away, his whole being shook to the bottom of his soul. He had kept the words in his heart for so damn long, he had never meant for them to pour out like that. But his system was out of balance and his emotions barely in his control. The Miko had fucking saved him from the sleeping death, he cared for her, always had, but like Kikyo there was always a price he had to pay for their attention, and it hurt, it hurt so damn much.

"Enough! Its too fucking much! You wont do this to me anymore!" Inuyasha said his hands going to the chain. He grasped them firmly, they flared with light, resisting him, he did not care, he was sick of the chain and it was coming off. "I don't fucking deserve this!" Muscles strained against the beads, Inuyasha slowly began lifting them up. In the past he had always gotten angry and frustrated at the beads, now none of those emotions clouded him. Pure determination filled the Hanyou, the beads were coming off.

"YES! Inuyasha does NOT deserve this, not all all!!!" Shippo tears falling freely from green eyes scrambled up Inuyasha, he grabbed the beads and added his puny strength to the Hanyou.

"Get the beads off Inuyasha! You can do it!" Miroku and Sango said together giving their support, the Hanyou's pain, wounded them, how long had they not seen his suffering.

Kagome, her face pale, stared at the Hanyou. "I'm sorry, Im so sorry!" She sobbed out, she could not bear to face him, turning she ran to Sango how reflexively caught the girl in a comforting hug. Sango's eyes were glued on the Hanyou, who was straining but amazingly the beads were moving. Inch by agonizing inch the beads moved upwards, sweat rolled down Inuyasha's brow, muscles bulged.

"Do it Inuyasha, free yourself." A soft smoky voice said from the shadows, and at those words, Inuyasha's Youki suddenly flared, with a burst of adrenalin he yanked the beads up over his head, Shippo eeeped as he tumbled down catching and holding on to the robe. Inuyasha's eyes were riveted to the chain that he had worn for so long, he was free... he was finally free and he had done it himself. His hands jerked and the beads fell scattered to the ground. Pain forgotten Inuyasha's eyes sparked and sparkled, his smile grew and grew, he was shaking again but not from pain.

The was a roar of approval and Inuyasha was suddenly laughing, as Ban grabbed the Hanyou and lifted him triumphantly into the air. The Hanyou was laughing, and then just as suddenly. Moisture hit the Jagan Master's face, and Inuyasha was enfolded in a powerful hug. Emotions overwhelmed the Hanyou, as he sobbed like a lost child into the Jagan user's chest. He had done it, but it was too much, just too much. Inuyasha could not hold back the wracking sobs, sobs of a strong man, who had surpassed himself, who had overcome a tremendous obstacle and won. A man who knew that in the victory, something had been lost, things would change and life would never be the same again.

Ban held the young half demon tightly. Shippo scrambled up again and Ban opened his arm a little, and allowed the Kitsune to share in the embrace. The Fire Cat in her large form, butted her head against Inuyasha's back, and then cat like rubbed her sides against her back. The three humans came closer, they were part of the circle, but they did not reach out to touch. The team stood silently and respectfully, as the Hanyou allowed himself to relax in Ban's embrace and his emotions still raw, gave in to the escape of oblivion. Inuyasha slumpped into unconsciousness, and cradled safely was placed almost reverently beside the fire.

Without even acknowledging the others, Ban snuggled next to the unconscious Inuyasha, holding the inert form tight, Ban joined him in sleep. Shippo and Kilala both curled up nearby, and the humans in unspoken accord, watched over the resting demons and Hanyous. It was a strange end to the night, but none spoke, lost in their own thoughts.

--Tbc---

The beads are offf... so whatcha think did I manage to pull of a strong but vulnerable Inuyasha? please review.


	15. Happiness

Akat : Thanks – just so you know the review was a kick to write this chappie. :) and I was testing styles and script didnt work so I ditched it.. do you really want me to rewrite in normal style?

tasha : M rating coming in next few chappies – this got cut short cause I have to go out.

Uwohali : The prob when you have like 5 fics in progress is which to do first unless struck by big muse. Real sorry this chappie is short but it was either wait longer or just post I went with post. Will try to get next chappie this weekend if I get sufficient interest. :))

NatsumiMidou : Thanks, Im not donw with Kagome but she is kindda of no big deal now

Its Love Not Lust : You know that sums up the relationship I want in this fic.. from the start – usually in others lust kindda leades. Hehehe

Inumimi1, KazteIason69, asuka5271, -siarafaerie-101-miss, Jossi-kun, RekkaKouyuu : thanks that helps!

Mischevious Kitsune : Ohhh I have plans for ban and Inu, and just because Ban knows how he feels does not mean he will act on them, Ban has esteem issues as well, you know. Hehehe

Yumi-nachan : Yup making Ban jealous is definitely in the cards...

Bibi11 : Am not gonna angst this fic too much for Yasha – taking it in a different direction from other fics – what do you think?

Anyway apologies on short : but still fighting writers block... *sigh

Read, review and enjoy

Chapter 15 : Happiness

Inuyasha was pouting, the pain had stopped 2 days ago, and the Hanyou would have soooo preferred the pain to this freaking weakness – and the other stuff... His Youki had turned inwards, taking with it his strength and Hanyou abilities, he looked like his normal Hanyou self, but he was only as strong as a human. How irritating.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, what was worse, was that his body was hot itchy. He had learned that because he had been asleep for 50 years his heat had been delayed and as a result, he was getting a double dose of the maturity crap, which is why the pain had been almost unbearable, and the feelings now were intense and growing. He needed, his body was beginning to need, to hunger, to itch in a bloody irritating way. Inuyasha growled as he scratched at his head and arms. Legs and hands diligently applied to ease the god-damned itchiness.

"INUYASHA!" Shouts rang from all around the camp area. "Stop scratching!" Just about everyone yelled out for the umpteenth time at the Hanyou. Without his healing, the scratching had turned him raw.

"Shut IT! I'm freaking Itchy!" Inuyasha yelled back at everyone.

The group after discussing the safety issues had decided to not return to the Human Village during Inuyasha's maturity period, which may have brought unnecessary trouble to the village. Instead they were camping beside a river, with a rather comfortable cave nearby, in case it rained or something. Kaede on hearing what was happening, had decided to join them at the camp site.

"Stop scratching Inuyasha, this will help!" The old lady said as she knelt behind the Hanyou and began slapping on so cream to his irritated skin. The relief was immediate. Much to Kaede's shock, unconsciously Inuyasha his eyes closed, leaned into her touch, and indulged in the sensation of relief as the cream was applied. Jaws dropped around the camp, the sound that Inuyasha was making was amazing, it was not a cat-like purr, but rather a low contented growl of a puppy, that didn't want the petting to stop.

They had never seen Inuyasha like this, the maturing process, had torn down much of Inuyasha's natural defenses and he just could not regulate his rioting emotions. And shockingly, his predominant emotion was happiness. Inuyasha had known so little happiness for much of his life, now felt so happy, he almost could not stand himself. It was unlike his old self, if one had told him he would feel like this a week or two ago he would have laughed sarcastically at them. He would never have believed it to be possible, and yet here he was, with amazing bubbles of happiness that seemed to dance through his system.

What was he happy about? Let's see... he stretched a bit to allow Kaede to apply more of the cream and he let his mind drift.

First nobody seemed to want to kill him, well except maybe for Naraku, but the Spider didn't count, not really- sides Sesshoumaru was keeping the evil Hanyou entertained, so for the first time, it seemed that he was not being attacked and hunted. That in itself was an amazing feeling.

Then there was Sesshoumaru, an amused smile broke the Hanyou's face, was his father. It was hard to process, but now that the spell had left Inuyasha, he could scent the truth on himself. As the spell had broken it had also released the hidden dream message activated by he breaking of the spell. The message was from InuTaisho – his fath.. no -HIS Grandfather- and it had been a simple one. In his dream his Grandfather had come, and told Inuyasha of his true lineage. He had not made excuses or apologized for his actions. Instead he just said that given how much he had grown to love Inuyasha's mother he had done what he considered was best, and he believed that any progeny of his blood would be strong enough to overcome and handle the situation. What could Inuyasha do after that, except prove how strong he was and accept the situation. Inuyasha now looked at all their past encounters from a new perspective and it had led to an amazing revelation, Sesshoumaru did love him -his son-, in the DaiYoukai's whacked up and screwed up way of course. Inuyasha's smile got bigger, it was fucking amazing.

The third reason he was happy almost made him crow, they were OFF, the bloody god-awful cursed chain around his neck was finally off, and he had done it himself. He puffed up with pride at that, he had overcome Kikyo's and Kagome's combined magic – take that, stupid Mikos, chalk one up for Hanyou supremacy! Inuyasha smirked totally ignoring how long those beads had been on.

Hmm the fact that his relationship with the rest of the pack had NOT been damaged since he lost the blasted beads and in fact had gotten better, was also a contributing factor to his disgustingly happy mood.

The forth reason he was happy, and this was strange even to him, was that his body was finally ready to have proper mate. AND his mate would not be a human, who could easily die and leave him, but would be a Demon or a Hanyou. How amazing was that? Inuyasha had always wanted a mate, had always wanted someone he could call his own, who would stand with him against all the shit the universe threw at him, who would love him. He had never imagined a Youkai or Hanyou would want him, so he had settled for the human who had seemed to want him. Sure, with both Kagome and Kikyo there had been so many strings attached it had become an invisible yoke around his neck, but still they had wanted him, so he had settled conditions and all. Resigned that it was the best he could expect.

Now, according to Sessh.. excuse me, Lord Stripy, really powerful beings would want to mate him, HIM.. INUYASHA.. who would have ever thunk that was possible. Yup, Inuyasha had always wanted a mate, and finally it seemed that proper mate material would want him, the wondering Hanyou! He had decided that he was going to enjoy the process of choosing a mate. He fully intended to enjoy himself, while finding the one who would be his other half. Finally, his own mate, a true family.

Inu's eyes lazily opened at the thought as they unconsciously sought and found the slim frame of the dark haired Hanyou leaning against a tree at the perimeter of the camp.

Ahh the 5th reason he was happy. BanMidou, he had since the beginning of Inuyasha's maturity process taken over as Alpha of the pack, and despite feeling weak, there was no fear attached to Inuyasha, there was no reason for him to be on alert, for him to keep an eye out. His pack was safe, he was safe and for him to know he was so weak, but still feel so gloriously safe and secure was incredible.

Sheesh Inuyasha was happy, but he hoped his feelings would settle after this maturity bit. Well he wanted to be a little happier afterwards – but just not bubbling with it. If the bubbling stuff continued for too long he had a feeling he'd end up irritating himself. Could he clunk his own head?

Feeling the weight of Inuyasha's stare, blue eyes turned to meet lazy Golden ones, as a small half smile stretched out on Ban's lips. Inuyasha had cream all over his face and neck, but had a goofy smile on his face. Damn the pup was cute, and Ban knew, probably better then any other, how emotionally vulnerable Inuyasha was. Though his expression never changed one hand dug into the tree trunk. Inuyasha's would choose his own mate, and Ban with had a nasty premonition that the White haired Hanyou was going to be spoilt for choice. And while Inuyasha was strong, the maturity seemed to be confusing to the Hanyou and many would seek to take advantage of the overwhelming emotions that came with surging emotions. Ban would protect the pup from exploitation from anyone.

He would allow no one to take advantage of Inuyasha,.. and that included ... himself.

With a small wave, Ban went back to scouting the perimeter and keeping the pack safe.

-tbc-

Sorry this is real short – just got a call have to do stuff. Toss up between waiting to post or posting now, decided to post and ask on what you think of Inu's thoughts AND HIS attitude to mating which by the way I do think is canon – he WANTS a mate bad – and that is why he puts up with the 2 K's? Anyway I know Inuyahsa's attitude is different here from my other fics so Please review.


	16. The God Damned Candidates

To the wonderful reviewers; - **FoxyHottie; Mischievious Kitsune, katzeiason69, Yaoianime4everlove, LadyEnvy13, Yumi-nachan, Inumimi1, RekkaKouyuu, Jooheika;** Thank you all very much for reviewing and keeping the interest in an out of the way little fic alive. I really appreciate your support

The lime/lemon comes later – gotta build to it - that is is having some fun.

Read, review and ENJOY!

Chapter 16 : God damned Candidates

The solid rock boulder, the size of a shed crumbled to dust, as the force of the snakebite tore through the once inoffensive rock. Ban snarled as he glared at his hands. God damned irritating Youkai, where the hell had they come from... and why the hell did he have to put up with it. He wanted to storm back into the camp and tear the Youkai who seemed to have emerged from the woodwork into tiny pieces. How dared they... Ban growled.. his eyes began to bleed red, he should just go back and KILL them all for encroaching on HIS territory.

FUCK IT! Ban's fist smashed though another boulder. He grappled with the demon within for a second and finally took back control. Some of it at least, the fury was still there, but he was no longer is danger of losing control. He stalked back to the camp – fully prepared to throw every bloody invading Youkai; not of his pack; out on their collective butts.

Unfortunately for Ban, and fortunately for the Youkai who were saved from fighting the Jagan Master, the first sight that Ban caught, softened the rage as nothing else could. Ban froze at the edge of the camp as he saw Inuyasha surrounded by 4 demons, (all keeping a respectful distance) who had just offered gifts to the young son of the Western Lands. Inuyasha who had never received many gifts in his hard life, was tearing though the packaging and examining the offerings with all the enthusiasm of a 5 year old on Christmas morning. The smile on the Hanyou's face was of amazement, wonder and a hint of uncertainty – as if he still did not believe the rich gifts were for him.

Inuyasha was examining a cloak that had been presented to him by a Phoenix demon. It was a cloak of amazing quality, light, waterproof and amazing to the touch. According to the Demon, when Inuyasha got his Youki back in a few days, the cloak would not only mend itself if it was damaged, infused with Phoenix down and feathers the cloak the cloak not only added a layer of protection from magical attacks, it would make his jumps feel like he was flying. He other gifts of gold and diamonds paled before this offering and Inuyasha was entranced by the workmanship of the cloak. That the Pheonix Demon, with his red gold hair, and long feathers flowing off his shoulders was looking at him with intent bright crimson eyes was not helping.

Inuyasha finding himself unaccountably embarrassed, was rather flustered by the attention.

Gifts as grand as this had to have strings attached, so with a trace of regret Inuyasha assured the handsome Phoenix that he would return the cloak if he did not accept the Phoenix 's proposal to mate.

To the Hanyou's surprise, the Phoenix had been truly insulted by the offer. Drawing himself up the Phoenix stated clearly that the cloak was a gift with no strings attached, if Inuyasha chose him, he would be overjoyed, if not he simply hoped the cloak be accepted as a sign of friendship between his tribe and Inuyasha. The was a strange almost fond look in the bright crimson eyes as they gazed intently but softly at the Hanyou. His hormones still unsettled Inuyasha went bright red, he spluttered and felt like a clumsy child, as he apologized for the unwitting insult.

The other Youkai present were quick to echo the Phoenix Demon's words recognizing that the Phoenix had definitely chalked up more points with the Hanyou then they had.

Ban absently considered the benefits of Hot Chicken Soup, with one major change in the ingredients. Then seeing Inuyasha chuckle and grin, innocently at his suitors, Ban gritted his teeth, then he forced himself to relax. As long as they did not misbehave, make too strong advances or hurt his puppy, Ban had to stay in the background and pretend he was not watching with more interest than warranted of a pack Alpha. As much as he hated having all this strange Youkai near his pack, Inuyasha seemed to be enjoying it, and knowing how little enjoyment Inuyasha had in his whole life, Ban was determined to ensure that nothing disrupted Inuyasha's fun. All of the major events in the Hanyou's life, from his birth, to growth , had been coloured by tragedy and fear, this one event: Inuyasha's maturation and his subsequent mating Ban promised himself, would be without trauma.

Ban's fingers clenched, the bones in his own hand came close to breaking with the amount of pressure he applied. If – no – when, Inuyasha chose a mate; he would ensure that the mating went without a hitch, turn the job of Alpha on to the other... and then – and then he would just leave. Just disappear, during the celebrations – well before the mating was consmated, by the time he was missed – he would probably be forgotten. His throat as dry as a bone, Ban had trouble swallowing. He would do it, as with Ginji, he would do what he had to, in order to ensure the people he cared about had a bright future. He had only known the dog eared pup, for a relatively short time, why the hell did this feel so bad, WHY did he feel like killing something – preferably the overgrown chicken!

He was losing control, and Ban did not like it, he did not like it one bit. He liked it even less, that he could not seem to understand his own feelings.

Ruthlessly, Ban shoved his emotions aside. He could not afford to be distracted. Too much was at stake.

Inuyasha still had a few more days of weakness, and his heat was beginning to set in. Ban had had been given a long lecture on the subject of Youkai Seconday Alpha mating, by that strange flea demon, the revelations have been very interesting. Damn strange from his perspective, but then he was in a different universe.

Since Inuyasha was a secondary Alpha, his heat would actually reach a high point before he gained his demonic abilities back. Dominant Alpha's heat only kicked in after all their demonic abilities fully developed.

Maturation was a time in Demon's lives that they were closely protected and by allowing the heat to optimize while the young secondary Alpha's were in protection, reduced if not removed the chance of forced mating and it also allowed the ones in heat to assure themselves that they felt protected with the ones who would be their future Alpha.

The potential Alpha's were generally identified during the maturation period, before the heat apexed, but by custom the mating was NOT consummated. It was seen as an act of a cad and coward to physically claim a secondary Alpha while they were in their weakened state. If an Alpha did force the mating- the victim, the blood family or a pack mates of the victim, could invoke ancient rites to annul the mating. The ritual would turn the negative energy of a forced mating back on the unworthy Alpha, in many levels undoing the vile act, and maiming or even killing the one so weak as to take advantage of one they should protect. Seeing the extreme consequences, rape by true Alpha's whom by definition lived by their Youkai honour in this time of weakness was rare. There were however others without honor who would take advantage nor for the sake of mating but to cause pain and humiliation. Thus were the young ones protected and treated with kid gloves, all seeking to mate followed rather strict rules of courting that minimized the chance of accidents, and allowed the Youkai to display their true colors.

To help the young through their heat it was customary for one in Inuyasha's position to choose an Alpha before the heat reached it zenith. The Alpha would have to keep their betrothed calm, soothed and above all else pure though out this period. Thus proving their rights to be a true Alpha and showing themselves worthy of mating a prize desired by many. As his current Alpha; Ban's duty was to ensure all the customs were followed and to protect the pup, until that duty was turned over to the future Alpha and mate.

Ban would not shirk from the duty that he had unwittingly taken from Sesshoumaru, and Ban being Ban refused to admit (especially to himself) that the price he was paying for doing his duty was abnormally high. No one ever said the number one GetBacker was NOT an obstinate bastard.

Towards evening that day, things as far as Ban Midou was concerned could not get any worse. He would not have minded (really he wouldn't) if lots and lots of candidates came, as long as they Bombed and left of course. But noooo... lots did come, and most of them did not get through the rather convoluted, mischievous and deliciously evil rigor mol of 'tests' that Shippo, and the humans, with Ban's approval had created (though in Ban's opinion they weren't evil enough – after all none of the tests involved fights to the death or physical removal of body parts), to errrr... vet the possible candidates.

Oh the tests, well... the tests had been developed three days ago, when the group came to realize that more a handful of hopefuls were turning up. After the first half dozen hopefuls appeared and Inuyasha, who was at that time still itchy and easily irritated, had asked for help in getting rid of most annoying of the candidates. Miyoga and Kaede had to step in rather forcefully and stop Ban from sending all the candidates flying as that would have sparked a diplomatic incident; as it was against the customs. Instead the tests had been developed.

The first was rather simple, since Shippo wanted to make sure that any Youkai who mated Inuyasha understood that Inuyasha came with some baggage (albeit rather small baggage), Shippo would at random times jump on the candidates and act his irritating best. Any candidate that reacted with force or showed disgust towards the Kitsune was hurriedly asked to leave. While Shippo did not appreciate being dropped and bashed, Ban preferred those reactions as it gave him the excuse to respond in kind. None of the Youkai were killed, broken bones only needing a few days to heal.

The second test was to ensure that the candidates were positive towards humans in general. Any candidate that smelled of human flesh was asked to leave as soon as they entered the camp area. The rest had to spend two hours each sharing tea with either Kaede and Miroku, listening to their most convoluted and boring stories. Not many candidates survived this test, and many were more then happy to leave, half way though the session. Ban was rather pleased with this test, though for some strange reason both Kaede and Miroku were rather huffy at day's end.

The third test, was one of strength and ability. Up to three Youkai at a time, would race against each other, though the forest completing a series of activities that showed intelligence, strength, agility and endurance. Activities in the race involved racing around the trees without destroying any, dragging boulders the size of cars though a valley, using only reeds – building something that would fill a pitcher of water placed 20 meters from the river, diving into a freezing cold lake to find 5 hidden items, and all through out the race, keeping an egg placed in their pockets intact. This test was monitored by Sango and Kilala; both were vigilant and other then losing the race, any Youkai who cheated, started a fight or broke their eggs were sent away.

Winning all that only got the Youkai in the running, the final test was of course impressing and courting Inuyasha. Something that had been impossible while Inuyasha had been itchy. Much to Ban's disgust the traitorous itching had stopped sometime towards the evening of the second day, and without that to irritate him, Inuyasha had settled into a strange state of enjoying the process of being courted.

So it was that Ban was now having the worst day of his life because there actually seemed to be not one but 3 viable candidates. The bloody red chicken had passed all the tests. The second candidate that had the Hanyou's attention was a female Elephantine Youkai; Ban's jaw had dropped when he found out her true from was a Mountain sized Grey Elephant. From he looks long gray hair, ivory skin and strong but strangely gentle features, in her humanoid form she was equivalent to an Amazonian Goddess - as tall as Lord Stripy with a buxom body to die for. Ban's fingers itched a little, a reminiscent of an old habit, the boobs were definitely squeeze worthy. Elephants were matriarchal society, and as an Alpha she was truly impressive. Ban had rather admired the beauty until he noticed Inuyasha doing the same, some how after that, his opinion of her dropped drastically.

The Amazon Boobies's (as Ban thought of her) gift had also been unique. She had presented Inuyasha with a bag that was made of satin and decorated with the motif of a continuous chain of elephants, it was delicate and beautiful work. The bag was only the size of a standard piece of paper, and though beautiful it could hardly compare to the other gifts.. that is until Inuyasha felt a strange sense of magic from the bag and raised an inquiring eye. With a pleased smile, the Demoness explained that the Bag's value was in its uniqueness. It was a one of a kind Bag, that would replicate what ever human or Youkai made item that was placed in it within an hour, and if nothing else was placed in the bag – continue replicating the item once every 24 hours.

Miroku's eyes gleamed with greed at the idea of duplicating diamonds. But the Demoness shook her head, and explained that the Bag was a curiosity as it would not replicate natural items like diamonds and gold, only items made though deliberate fusion like certain alloys, and since the item and its first replication had to sit comfortably inside the small bag, it could not be very big. Miroku was disappointed it was not a get rich quick bag – wondering what good such a bag was. The other Youkai almost sneered at the Demoness, for such a strange gift.

Inuyasha thought looked thoughtfully at the bag, ears perking up, his eyes suddenly went wide open, he abruptly got up, dashed into the tent and came back out with something inside the now sealed bag. Though he was asked, he refused to divulge what was in the bag. The obviously anxious Hanyou spent the hour almost jiggling with impatience, and then the bag suddenly got bigger. Everyone in camp was now waiting to see what was in the bag.

Excitedly Inuyasha looked into the bag, and he crowed in pure pleasure. "Ramen! Yes an endless supply of Ninja Food! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Inuyasha, soon joined by Shippo were dancing around with two packets of wholly man made instant Ramen from the future in his hands. Ban grinned at the pup's antics, and the Amazon smiled smugly at the other now disappointed Youkai around. The Hanyou saw more value in simple food then in gold. Her gift would be truly valued.

As was the final gift from the third true contender, for Inuyasha's hand. The candidate was a distant cousin of Sesshoumaru, a fawn colored Inu Demon, he was the Lord of the Southern Islands. Straight forward and obviously powerful the Fawn Inu demon's was definitely a good candidate, one that would probably have been most favored by Sesshoumaru. The Inu Demon's gift however was what made him a true candidate. The gift showed deep levels of understand and insight. It was the only gift that in itself had touched the Hanyou's heart, and for a second brought a shimmer to the hormonal Hanyou's eyes.

It was a wall tapestry, 10 feet by 6 feet in dimensions. The tapestry was a life-sized rendition of Lord Inu Taisho in his full glory, he stood hand on swords looking it seemed straight into Inuyasha's eyes. The eyes in the tapestry seemed to follow Inuyasha as he moved, and the smile on the Demon Lord's face was one of pure pride in the one he was staring at. Inuyasha sat captivated before the tapestry for a good half hour.

So it was now as the sun set, Ban had to put up with the 3 demons that had captured Inuyasha's interest sitting around the fire place, exchanging stories with Inuyasha's pack. Damn traitors, Ban pouted form his 'on patrol' vantage point at the edge of the forest. Why they seemed to be such terrible traitors was not something Ban cared to ask himself. Certain rivers after all needed to stay in Egypt.

(A/N : ref : Denial = De Nile is a river in Egypt not my state of mind)

Just when Ban thought his day could not get worse, it of course did, and Ban's head thunked rather hard against the tree he was leaning on as he smelled irritating wolf in the air.

Ban had to grin and bear all the other stupid candidates, but somehow if the blasted wolf thought he could court Inuyasha – he had another think coming. Ban had heard that the wolf while having proposed to a female wolf, had ignored his obligations and started courting Kagome, if the wolf choose to be so fickle now and switch his attentions to Inuyasha – Ban would send the wolf through the proverbial roof. Kouga was NOT good enough for Inuyasha.

Ban calling for Kilala to take up the watch on those talking to Inuyasha, dashed off to intercept Kouga.

Kouga was racing towards the camp, when suddenly something caught his knee and he went flying face first into a mud puddle. Spluttering and swearing he looked up to see Ban twirling a vine and smiling evilly at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kouga spat out glaring at Ban.

"Gee you don't know, tripping you, of course. And here I thought it was obvious!" Ban's smile was pure evil.

Kouga gnashed his teeth and spoke slowly! "WHY... are... you.. doing.. such.. a... fuckingly childish thing!" The last words came out in a rush.

Ban shrugged as he sucked on a piece of grass. Suddenly his grin dropped away and his blue eyes glittered dangerously, "What are you doing here, Stinky Wolf?"

"I heard that Inuyasha was going though maturity, I thought I'd come and see the fun." Kouga said standing up and brushing himself off.

"If you think you are going to be one of the candidates to court Inuyasha, you..." Ban said, his voice becoming threatening... he paused when Kouga burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Me.. what me... mate... mutt face! Oh god! Hahahaha... No way BanMidou!" The wolf gasped out.

Amazed by the intelligence the wolf was showing in that broken sentences, Ban's irritation vanished and he looked at the wolf inquiringly. "What, you don't think Inuyasha is attractive?"

"Attractive, hell yes the Hanyou is gorgeous, if you go for that kind of looks. Somehow light colored hair has never attracted me much. Don't get me wrong BanMidou its not looks, that is the issue. I'd never be able to court Inuyasha because Secondary Alpha or not, Inuyasha has defeated me in a fair fight. If not for the Kotodamo beads I would probably be dead by his hand. Added to that; the stupid mutt has actually had the audacity to save my life, I owe him. So by pack laws, since he cannot be my Alpha- it is inconceivable that I ever even seek to court Inuyasha. There is no way I can mate him, – unless of course; Inuyasha -without me courting him- chooses to be submissive to me. That is why your suggestion is so funny, can you see that mutt actually acknowledging me as a superior?" Kouga said with an arrogant grin of his own, he knew his own strengths and was man enough to acknowledge that in battles at the level the Hanyou fought, he needed his pack to back him up. (Not that he would have admitted it in front of Inuyasha)

Ban snorted and nodded, that there was actually a brain behind those furs was rather amazing. "So why are you here?" Ban asked.

"I heard that Inuyasha in his state of maturity, was acting totally out of character, all happy and innocent. I just came to get a first hand view of it so I can have more ammunition to tease mutt face after the maturity period if over. You will never actually get me to say it to him, but I do like teasing Inuyasha – and the old material is getting kindda stale." Kouga said with a cheeky grin.

Ban slowly returned the smile, and Kouga relaxed. "Hey, BanMidou, look I know we kind of got off on a strange foot, but I really have nothing against you. Hell, Inuyasha accepted you as his Alpha, and that says a damn lot. So if you don't mind I'd like us to be at least friends... to that I would like to offer my services in helping you, keep Inuyasha safe, during this period. Unless he as already chosen a mate that is?"

"Grrrrr... No Inuyasha is too busy having fun to have chosen a mate, he has a lot of time before he has to choose, so no point rushing it." Ban said not quite hiding his irritation at the idea. Dark deep blue eyes met the sky blue eyes of the wolf. Ban could see no deception in those eyes. That Kouga had some other purpose for being there, Ban had no doubt, - as long as it was not to court Inuyasha, Ban didn't really care, what the wolf's other purpose was.

He considered the Ookami for a long moment, "Understand clearly, Pony-tail; in this camp during Inuyasha's maturation I am Alpha, and you take orders from me. If that is clear then you can help out."

Kouga nodded, then what Ban called him sank in, and his jaw dropped. "Hey this is a wolf's tail- not a pony tail." The Ookami spluttered terribly insulted. "And the name is Kouga."

"Meh! Too much effort to remember, I call em like I see em. Come on, dinner should be ready." Ban turned and sauntered off towards the camp.

A small smile curved across Kouga's lips and a strange glint entered his eyes as he followed behind the dark haired Hanyou.

-tbc-

there nice long chappie

lol, so any ideas on what Kouga's other intention is... how to get thoigh Ban's pig headedness... suggests comments and ideas welcome.

Review please.


	17. Wolf, Serpant & Dog Demons

Thank you wonderful reviewers for supporting my still off the track fic.. you have some lovely ideas... so lets see what Kouga is up to shall we.

Read, review and enjoy...

**Chapter 17 : Wolf, Serpant and Dog Demon**

Kouga was smirking at Inuyasha again, his blue eyes dancing with unhidden amusement. Inuyasha growled back. Kouga standing beside Ban in 'watch' position smirked even more.

One thing about having the bloody wolf around – Inuyasha quickly discovered that he could get unhappy real damn fast. The wolf was up to something Inuyasha knew it, but he just could not figure out what. It was nothing overt the wolf did, in fact the bloody Kouga was being real polite and solicitous to everyone, it was only when Inuyasha caught the Ookami's eyes and no one else was noticing did the smug smirk appear. What the hell was Kouga so smug about, Inuyasha could not even eject the bastard, because he had actually been helpful.

The night before when Kouga had joined them, the camp had been attacked by over two dozen leopard Demons who wanted to stop the young Dog Lord from mating and strengthening Sesshoumaru's side. The attack had been well coordinated, timed when the group had retired for the night and all the main candidates had returned to their respective camps (each at least half hour away). Inuyasha weak or not was not going to sit back and be 'protected'. We was going to take the untransformed Tessaiga and attack.

When he was caught him by the back of his top by Ban, who unceremoniously dumped him on Kilala's back. "Be light and fast- and DON'T get hurt!" Ban growled warningly as he sped off to find the most powerful of the attackers. Inuyasha surprised eyes turned into a grin, when he realized the level of faith the other Hanyou had in him. Keh! As if stupid panther demons could hurt him.

Mounted and slightly better protected, Kilala and Inuyasha made a deadly combination. Even without his Demonic abilities Inuyasha's body was strong and well coordinated, augmenting his natural ability with technique and skill, he hit the Panthers with the seemingly rusty Tessaiga and he hit them hard. The Panthers who had assumed the Inu Hanyou in his time of weakness was 'weak' and easy picking – real soon learned differently.

Ban took the frontal assault, Kouga took the flank, with the humans and the Hanyou in the middle, they efficiently pushed back the attack. In the course of the battle, Shippo had been attacked and stumbled badly. A gray Panther demon about to make a kitsune sized snack. Inuyasha and Kilala knowing that they were too far still rushed to aid, but luckly Kouga beat them to it, taking the head off the Panther Demon just as its fist grazed Shippo. Kouga tossed the shaken Kit at Inuyasha as he rushed off to attack some more of the enemy. Inuyasha popped Shippo in front of him and the three dived in to attack the next demon lunging at them.

The battle was a good workout and over in slightly less then 10 minutes. It took that long because

as the battle was in their camp area the group had to after all be a little careful and not mess up too much. They all actually found the fight rather invigorating and in Ban's case damned relaxing.

Since Kouga had for once actually been useful Inuyasha could not think of a way to the the bloody wolf out. That stupid wolf hung around Ban like a sore thumb. The Ookami surprisingly seemed to the listen carefully to the dark Hanyou and was almost deferential to him. Inuyasha gnashed his teeth, he seemed to remember something about Ookami stench sticking – and the thought of Ban smelling even a little like Kouga left the a sick feeling in Inuyasha's tummy.

Still his three suitors managed to distract him a little. Inuyasha carefully considered the three that had passed all the tests, the Phoenix demon – he moved with a grace and sensuality that told Inuyasha he would be a skillful and wonderful lover. (The Hanyou blushed at the thought drawing upraised eyebrows) The Amazonian Elephant was wise, strong, gentle and amazingly beautiful. She was as protective as she was intelligent and Inuyasha had a feeling that being mated to her would mean that he would have a herd that would stand with him, to death and beyond. Then there was the Fawn Inu, he was a distant family – Inuyasha knew he would make Sesshoumaru happy if he choose the Inu as a mate – and for some reason that was somehow important. The Inu was extremely proper – but he had a nice sense of humor, not the most exciting of mates, but he was supportive and had a good eye for the what the Hanyou needed.

Inuyasha may have seemed swept away by the courtship, and for the most part he was, but his Youkai was vigilant and paying close attention, seeing who would be the most suitable mate for him. He had to choose by noon the next day as he could feel the heat slowly rising in his blood. His suitors were all Youkai beyond anything Inuyasha could have imagined but for some reason Inuyasha could not help shake the feeling that if he choose any of the 'suitable' candidates he would be settling. There was a part of him that was waiting almost desperately for something to happen – but it wasn't- and in spite of the attention – for a reason he could not comprehend he was feeling that he was being abandoned and the feeling of just not being good enough for the best was settling low in the Hanyou's belly. He had Lords after him – what was wrong with him.

Seeing the Hanyou looking disturbed – the suitors all quickly converged on him, and Inuyasha allowed himself to be distracted as he tried to ignore the growing discontent.

Kouga leaned against a tree smirking. Gods! Who could have ever imagined Serpents and Dog demons were so thick headed and blind. Hmm perhaps because both had not been part of a pack for so long they did not see what was clear as day to the Ookami. Kouga crossed his arms, his soft black tail swishing easily behind him.. he could clue them in – he supposed, buutttt he had a feeling neither would respond well to his meddling. Besides that was not part of his plan. If the pup choose to mate with one of his admittedly impressive suitors, Kouga had no intention of interfering. As much as he liked Inuyasha – the safety of his pack came before everything else. And recently an idea had struck the Ookami – an idea that had refused to leave once it had taken root.

Kouga hid a smile as Inuyasha went a little red, at some of the obviously gentle flirting of the three Demons. Well, since it looked like what ever bed the Hanyou made would be comfortable – Kouga was really just going to sit back and let the Hanyou make his own bed. Really what a stupid mutt, Kouga smirked again.

As night fell, Ban was once again at the edge of his control. Inuyasha had invited the three stooges for dinner, and the Jagan user had about all he could stand. Making some lame excuse he melted into the forest for some alone time, Kilala once again in charge, Pony-tail was to help of course but Ban trusted the fire-cat over the wolf any day.

The acid in Ban's stomach felt like it was gnawing a hole right through to his spine. God he hated this, he hated the outsiders who were going to tear his new found pack apart, he hated waiting and he hated the fact that by tomorrow there would be no more waiting. Inuyasha would have to choose his mate, and Ban would have to surrender his role as Alpha to the adorable pup. No more touching ears, no more dueling, no more quiet nights and no more feeling those deadly claws comb through his hair as he rested his head on strong thighs. No more antics, no more mess, no more worry, ...no more laughter,... no more... Inuyasha. Ban was going to slam his fist against the great oak he stood under, but a vision of the Hanyou standing on a tree branch flashed though his mind, and he thunked his forehead against the sturdy trunk instead. What the fuck was he doing here!

Ban had no idea how long he stood there, letting his thoughts chase around in his head, two hours maybe three, when a slight sound caught his attention. He was not at all surprised by when a voice broke the silence of the night.

"Communing with nature BanMidou?"

"Get out of here Pony-tail, I am not in the mood. And werent you supposed to be watching camp?" Ban growled back, he straightened and blue eyes flashed dangerously at Kouga as he stared the Ookami down.

"Hey cool it, the suitors have all duly left, camp is secure and everyone including our much sought after Hanyou has bedded down for the night. Kilala is on duly and we are both close enough to respond to any emergency." Kouga said confidently.

Ban stuck a piece of grass in his mouth and waited. Blue eyes never leaving the wolf.

Kouga stopped about two feet away from Ban and cleared his throat. "So tomorrow is the big day huh? Inuyasha makes his choice." Kouga said carefully.

Ban stared back, he wanted to be impassive, but he could not quite stop the low growl from deep in his chest at the idea. Still he was not saying anything – the wolf was up to something.

"Yeah! I thought you might feel that way about it." Kouga said with a satisfied smile. "Look, BanMidou what do you plan to do once Inuyasha had mated? Hang around like a third wheel?"

In a flash Kouga found himself a foot off the ground, a crushing diamond hard grip around his throat. "How the fuck is that any of YOUR business!" Ban spat out.

"I mean no harm," Kouga rasped out, Ban's grip just short of a lethal choke. Kouga gripped the hand, amazed that no matter what he did he could not loosen the grip an iota. "I have a proposition for you, if you plan to leave that is all" Kouga said quickly. The Ookami was tossed into a heap on the floor.

Ban glared at him, "Speak and make it quick."

"You are going to leave aren't you if Inuyasha mates one of the suitors?" Kouga asked again – Ban didn't respond. After an awkward silence Kouga pressed on "Well, anyway, I have seen what you have done for Inuyasha's team, you have trained them – made them stronger – better. That is what I want. When you leave this group, come back with me to the wolf pack, our strength has diminished greatly thanks to Naraku. Train us to fight better, fight smarter, train me even. With Naraku still out there – we need to get stronger, and you could definitely help us."

Ban, was taken aback by the offer, he simply stared at the Ookami not answering.

Kouga took that as a good sign and continued. "Look in return we will give you what ever you need. Wolves are pack animals and if you come with me – you will be a honorary member of the pack, and no matter what you will always have a home among us." Kouga hesitated and continued, "You could maybe find your own mate, among the wolf pack – and have your own pups to love and care for. You would be family BanMidou and wolves are loyal to family." The wolf had seen how much the Hanyoou had indulged the Chibi Inuyasha and he just knew that the dark haired warrior, for all the stoic outer layers wanted – no – needed a home. If the home was not going to be a person (blind Hanyou to be exact) then Kouga would make a place the dark one's home. Kouga caught the flash of interest in the deep blue eyes that the man did not quite hide, he had planted the thought – now he had to wait to see if the soil was fertile and the idea took.

Ban still had not said a word.

"Well I have said my piece, just think about it okay?" the wolf demon nodded, he was rather satisfied, with his nights work. He waved turned and walked back to the camp, heaving the Jagan user to ponder his offer.

Ban's eyes followed the Ookami, he leaned against the tree and looked at the silent stars, his eyes searching for the constellation that governed his destiny. It was a strange offer – but still it was a better deal then wondering the world aimlessly – endlessly fighting demons. He felt strangely empty as he considered the future, he was so damned tired of being alone. He thought of the Ookami's offer at least this would give him... something.

Lost in thought, for once the Jagan Master never even sensed the attack until it was too late.

-tbc-

muahahaha Im sorry Im evil yes... you want a faster update (than what I have planned – I will update according to my mental schedule) buttt if you want it faster please review. :) What did you think of Kouga's offer did it surprise you? And wat the hell has attacked Ban...


	18. Silent watcher

Yes thanks so much for all the reviews of this outta the way fic. You are all wonderful and motivating – and some of you guessed right.

Read, review and ENJOY

**Chapter 18 : Silent watcher**

The attack caught Ban totally by surprise, and that in itself caused the Jagan user a moment of pause. Ban hit the ground hard, He managed to turn. But his attacker in a fluid move, used his own momentum against him and he overbalanced, ending up on his back. Claws dug into his neck, a knee ruthlessly drove into his abdomen and he gripped the hand that had his throat in a choke hold. He was going to crush it, when he froze.

Above him, hair flaring – in a wind caused by his own Youki, a blood red eyed Hanyou glared down at him. The stripes had not yet bloomed on Inuyasha's cheeks, indicating he was not fully out of control. Ban's eyes narrowed in concern, Inuyasha was supposed to be weak, he he been poisoned? "Inuyasha?"

"Traitor!" the Hanyou growled in response "LAIR!" he spat into Ban's face, his claws digging in, the scent of blood filled the air.

"Inuyasha! What the FUCK!" Ban growled in response. Ban's fingers got under Inuyasha's – stopping the Hanyou from choking him. But hew could not get Inuyasha to release the hold without breaking his fingers and Ban hesitated to do that.

"YOU LIAR!" Inuyasha yelled in rage, claws raised to smash into Ban's face. Inuyasha curled his fingers into his palm at the last moment, and his fist solidly smashed down, Ban blocked the blow with his arm.

"Inuyasha what the HELL are you talking about!" Ban yell in desperation trying to get the Pup to respond and not enrage him further. Inuyasha increased the pressure on Ban's throat as he leaned in, his knee dug into Ban's diaphragm, as his fist smashed down again and again. Ban simply blocking the blows. As Inuyasha kept spitting "Liar! Liar! You fucking GOD-DAMNED LIAR!"

Ban kept blocking and yelling at Inuyasha to explain what the hell had gotten him on the edge. But Inuyasha did not let up, getting more and more emotional, his vision blurred as rage and the bitter mix of emotion seemed to swell in his chest and grow, causing his eyes to well, with hot acid tears. "Liar! You are just like all the fucking others!" his fist slammed down, only to be blocked again "Fucking Liar! You SAID you would be here – always!" The fist slammed down, and Ban's head snapped to the side as the blow connected, bruising bone and tearing skin.

Ban's hands went slack and both dropped to the side. The claws at his throat, dug in a little more drawing more blood- but they did no more damage than that. "Bloody fucking Liar!"Inuyasha's fist rained down in punched and back handed slaps. Then just as suddenly as it began it stopped. Ban's left eye was swelling, his mouth was full of his own blood and skin had torn on his cheeks and lips. Ban stared into the Hanyou's eyes that went from red to the normal golden color, and seeing the stark vulnerability and pain in the golden orbs, and Ban found himself wishing that Inuyasha would just have kept hitting him.

Tears tinged with blood ran down the Hanyou's cheeks, his voice broke and he sounded young – desperately young - "Why? Why – do you all leave me? What is wrong with me?" Inuyasha yelled with all the emotions that he had kept bottled up deep inside him "TELL ME! Damn you! Mother! Fath- Grandfather! Sesshoumaru! Kikyo! YOU! Why am I so disgusting that you all leave me? What the hell is wrong with me?" The last words were dragged from a soul that been alone for far too long, that had been hunted and chased, rejected and abused from as far back as Inuyasha could remember.

Ban's voice broke with emotion as he raised a hand to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with you, as long as you need me, I'll be with you. I am not going anywhere!" Ban swore softly.

"Fuck YOU! BANMIDOU!" Inuyasha jumped back as if burned, the pain gone from his now rage filled eyes. Fingers curled into fists he stood glaring at the confused and bruised Jagan user. "Get the hell out of here! LEAVE ! Right NOW! Leave dammit! Who the hell wants you to stay if I need you?" Inuyasha spat each word. "Why in the nine hells would I need you – IF YOU don't fucking NEED ME? Leave! Go! Get out of my sight BanMidou! Kilala will guard me, and Sesshoumaru will be here in the morning – so get out of my sight right NOW! I DON"T NEED YOU!" Inuyasha turned away from Ban at the last words.

Before he could even shift his weight to take a step, he was yanked back and slammed against a tree. Ban's control had finally broken.

"Don't need you? Don't need you? Damn YOU Inuyasha – you are the only bloody creature in this whole damned world that I NEED! But you – you have you bloody full Youkai candidates lining up to be your Alpha! You don't need me! Its you who doesn't want ME!" Ban yelled his frustration and rage coating ever word.

Inuyasha stared into the enraged blue eyes, and he could finally see the desires sparkling beneath the surface of the deep blue eyes. Inuyasha crocked his head to one side. "How do you know?" Inuyasha asked, his cool, calm voice contrasted sharply with his earlier over emotional tone. Inexplicably in a lighting change of mood, the hot mix of emotions vanished and that strange happy feeling bubbled to the surface, from somewhere deep within the Hanyou.

"Huh!" Ban replied intelligently, thrown once again by the Hanyou.

"How do you know I don't want you?" Inuyasha repeated patiently.

"You.. you... you.. YOU DON'T!" Ban accused in another example of a smooth verbal response.

"Feh! How do you KNOW that BanMidou?" Inuyasha asked calmly, he reached up and gently released himself from Ban's suddenly limp and confused hold. "You never asked me?"

Ban shook his head sharply, as if to clear it of a sudden fog. He gulped as he looked at the suddenly confident Hanyou, "Okay, Im asking – I want you Inuyasha – more than I can say," Ban put his ego on the line and than dove for the kill. "Do - do you want me?" Ban found that his voice was breaking at the words. The question was so simple, but the answer – that would be everything. Ban's breathe caught, he waited anxiously for Inuyasha's answer.

The smile on Inuyasha's face would have lit the whole forest, "Gee- BanMidou, I don't know." Inuyasha said and watched in slightly malicious satisfaction as Ban's jaw came loose – getting the drop on the Jagan user was addictive, "After all, I have until tomorrow afternoon to decide who is it I need.." Inuyasha smiled cheekily as he turned to walk away, but before taking a step he he turned back, and leaned close to Ban and with a heated needy look in his eyes – that made the Hanyou seem like the most erotic and seductive creature on earth – Inuyasha said, "Court me BanMidou, show me and the world how much you want me, how much I mean to you. Prove to me, BanMidou, Prove to me my own worth!" Inuyasha finished almost wistfully.

Inuyasha's breath was hot against Ban's face, Ban leaned down, but Inuyasha quickly stepped away, as he shook a finger a playful finger at Ban. Without another word, Inuyasha still smiling and with a definitely cheeky wiggle of his butt, stalked confidently back to the camp.

Ban winched a little as a smile stretched out his bruised and battered lips. Damn the pup was cute. And god dammit the pup had him curled around his little finger, and the pup KNEW it! Ban exhaled sharply his dark banks fluttering in his breath. Ban had hesitated only because the pup had not seemed to need him at all once the courtship had begun. His heart pounded with excitement, Inuyasha wanted him to court him. It was all the incentive Ban needed to enter a battle that had a prize worth more to Ban than all the riches in the world put together. Ban would fight for what they both wanted and Ban Midou-sama did not lose a fight.

The tension that had haunted the Jagan user since her found out about Inuyasha's maturity vanished, he reached down, pulled out a long piece of grass and stuck it in his mouth. He looked up a little, his eyes unerringly finding the constellation of his birth. A faint glowing silhouette, and the sparkling twinkle of stars, proved that Ban's inglorious defeat at Inuyasha's hands had not gone unnoticed. Ban did not quite hold back his grin, as he turned and followed Inuyasha back to the camp, his one hand raised to give the Cosmic form of Aesculapius the finger.

-tbc-

Hahaa I sooo enjoyed writing this chapter. Please tell me what you think of the characters. I know its short but the next will be LONG! Weeee next Ban courts Inuyasha! YES! So what can he do... what can he dooo?


	19. Gifts of the Witch King

Okay FINALLY have updated my poor sorely ignored Serpents and Dog Demons. Thank you all for following this obscure story. I wanted to post earlier, but I actually had to reread most of it to make sure I didn't screw up. I think I got the chapter to go the way I wanted it to. In a way writing this is more challenging cause its not angst... sigh fun though. Long chapter as promised.

Please Read Review and ENJOY

**Chapter 19 : Gifts of the Witch King **

For all his confidence the previous night, Inuyasha's stomach felt as if a solid lump of clay had lodged itself inside it. His confidence had lasted until he had reached camp, until he had lay in bed, then it all faded. Inuyasha was afraid BanMidou would not follow through; would decide that a vagabond of a Hanyou was worth much less than a proper home. How could he complete with a place in a wolf pack, all he owed – all he had ever really owned was the fire rat robe. Inuyasha in spite of everything was afraid that what he wanted, what he needed the most would just walk away and he would be left settling for the meager scrapes one such as he could accept.

He knew the others were courting him only because he was Sesshoumaru's son, if not for that they would not have given him the time of day. Only BanMidou had been beside him before the secret of his parentage was discovered. Only BanMidou had wanted him for himself.

And, now if the dark Hanyou rejected him, Inuyasha's heart ached.

He would accept it, he would walk tall, and he would do his best to make the best of his life. But, his heart, his heart would never recover. Inuyasha had fallen asleep on that depressing note, and the dawn did not make him feel any better.

As the Sun rose, a bright ball of light landed gracefully in the middle of the camp. Inuyasha and gang (with BanMidou conspicuously absent) rose to greet the DaiYoukai. Jaws dropped in the camp as the light faded, and a two armed Sesshoumaru emerged. The DaiYoukai had a new sword that glowed with a faint green luminescence, a rather satisfied smile on Sesshoumaru's face.

The Daiyoukai addressed his son "Magatsuhi is no more. I created Tokijin from a fang that could damage my Father's sword. I had wanted to destroy Tessaiga as it seemed to me, that by giving you the sword, father was from his grave stealing you from me once again. The sword hungered for your blood, and yet I allowed it to exist.

"Fighting Magatsuhi with Tokijin, made me realize how repulsive the sword was. I could feel its lust to destroy my son even as it bit into my enemy. I could not allow such a monstrosity to exist. When I realized that, I attacked Magatsuhi with a blow I knew would destroy Tokijin, but the sword attempted to destroy me as well. It created a backlash that stunned me for a moment, allowing Magatsuhi to almost engulf me.

"Hmn, as if 'almost' is ever good enough. Even engulfed, I reach inside my self and cast asid\ the weak resentment I had of my Father's actions in stealing you from me. I accepted my responsibility in the matter, and from inside me, new powers emerged, and my arm regenerated. From within my being I drew out Bakunsaiga, my own fang. It is a fang that keeps cutting, and Magatsuhi could not regenerate fast enough. The demon from the Shikon Gem is no more." Sesshoumaru finished in a matter-a-fact manner.

He looked at his son, "I am proud of what you accomplished when you took my arm, you surpassed me, long before I managed to surpass my father. You will never know how proud I was of you when you defeated me in battle, that first time. But, I also know, my big hearted son, the act caused you pain and guilt. That is why I made sure I hurt you in our next battle. My punching you through the stomach, helped you balance the unnecessary guilt you carried. And now that my arm has regenerated, there shall be no place in your heart for guilt, young one. You will carry the pride of your achievement and leave aside the childish guilt as you step into maturity." Sesshoumaru ordered his voice pompous, but there was a small smile on his face as he looked at his son.

Flabbergasted by the explanation, Inuyasha allowed it to sink in, and then he bowed to his father. His emotions for a moment were too overwhelming for him to say anything. His relief was great, and yes he was proud of his achievements. Inuyasha straightened, he drew himself to his full height and stood tall, no regrets, not anymore. He would never look back with guilt. He gazed at his father with a clear halcyon gaze, pride etched in his face.

Sesshoumaru reached out and laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He squeezed gently, and Inuyasha nodded. It was enough. The two separated and went to sit around the campfire for breakfast.

Very quickly the camp area filled. The Phoenix Demon and his entourage where the first to arrive. The Demon met Sesshoumaru as an honoured subordinate, and under the DaiYoukai's cold stare, ducked his head and bowed. His possible father-in-law was intimidating.

The Amazonian elephant and the fawn Inu Youkai arrived almost simultaneously. Even Sesshoumaru found that the female Alpha to be impressive, he gave her a courtly bow, and she curtsied gracefully in response. The fawn Inu knelt before Sesshoumaru, he was after all a true subordinate of the DaiYoukai. Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement.

Hmn, it seemed that the group had done an excellent job in weeding out the riff raff, as candidates they were acceptable – barely. Sharp golden eyes fell on Kouga who was just returning from patrol. An arrogant brow raised. "Is that one of your suitors?" Sesshoumaru bit out.

"Keh! As if! That sneaky bastard is here for other reasons. If you want to get rid of him, under some obscure Inuyoukai law, please by all means go ahead." Inuyasha said with a scowl at the wolf. The look the Hanyou sent the Ookami was venomous and filled with aggression.

Kouga actually took a step back, in surprise. He wondered what he had done to deserve the look, and then light dawned. "Puppy ears have been active haven't they, mutt face?" Kouga sniped, damn if the mutt had over heard the fat would truly be in the fire.

"I will fucking rip that forked tongue of yours right out of your mouth. You bastard. I won't fucking lose to you!" Inuyasha growled his anger at last night rising.

"Inuyasha! You will control yourself." Sesshoumaru growled in displeasure, the young one's behaviour was not becoming on such a special day.

Inuyasha shook his head, and deliberately turned his back on Kouga, those courting the Hanyou quickly filled the space, casting suspicious glances at the Ookami. Kouga ignored them, considering the ramifications. Damn, if Inuyasha had found out, if he had said something... Kouga noticed Sesshoumaru glaring at him, demanding an explanation.

"Bah! If Inuyasha actually got his act together, and entered the race in anyway, I have already lost Lord Sesshoumaru, so don't worry about it. I'm just here as an observer, and whether mutt face believes it or not, as his friend." Kouga stated flatly.

Sesshoumaru's face went back to its normal impassive self, he gracefully turned away and took a place at the fire to watch the courting of his son.

Everyone took their seats as the attendants of the three Alpha saw to serving breakfast. Of the Dark Hanyou there was no sign, and Sesshoumaru was annoyed that BanMidou seemed to have deserted his post. By the minute, Inuyasha got more and more depressed. He smiled and put on a normal front, but inside he felt dark and alone.

Delicious aromas of various delicacies wafted through the air, the accompanying music made breakfast an experience in itself.

Heads swirled around, music?

From out behind the trees, a lone figure dressed in a four tailed black shirt, stepped out. The violin was tucked under his chin, and skilled fingers drew the bow, making music that soothed the soul.

For the second time that morning, jaws unhinged around the fire place. Music filled the glade and the power of the music was mesmerizing, stalling all movements and filling the listeners with awe.

Ban's blue eyes gleamed in the cool morning light. Crystalline scales glimmered around him, and Ban drew on his Youki to enhance the music further. His cheeks flushed a pearly pink, as he walked with stately steps towards the fire place.

Azure eyes, saw nothing except the silver haired Hanyou. Ban played the violin, and he played only for a pair of much beloved Puppy ears that had swivelled at full attention towards him. Ban played with his heart, reaching out with everything that was inside him to the one who had without even trying, stolen the battered heart of the Jagan user, and snuck his way into the lonely soul. Ban played with his soul, and everything else vanished into insignificance as two lonely souls; abused and abandoned in childhood, hunted and scorned in their youth; always protectors and never protected, finally met in adulthood.

Though time, space, and dimensions, against innumerable odds, they had finally met, and in meeting formed new possibilities and new futures, for both.

Finally Ban played with that which he could not yet put to words, Ban played with love, and the music spoke for him, reaching out to the Hanyou, and wrapping him in the wealth of deep emotions.

This was Ban's courting gift, and tears filled Inuyasha's eyes as he stared at the Jagan wielder, and gave him self to the music. Allowing, the music and the message behind the music, fill his very soul.

As the music of the violin faded, the spell was broken and the attendants began to move again. They bowed respectfully at the musician and went about their tasks.

Ban tore his gaze from Inuyasha's and turned to Sesshoumaru, he nodded his head "Lord Str..err.. Sesshoumaru, I am here to inform you that I am going to be courting your son, Inuyasha. The music is my first courting gift to him."

Sesshoumaru growled a little, he was not exactly unhappy that BanMidou had decided to court his son, in fact, quite the opposite. But it would not do to be too welcoming, the dark Hanyou was rather irritating, and Sesshoumaru was not going to allow the man to get away with anything.

"Hmh! Your music was good, but its a partly offering beside the others, it is hardly a match in terms of value. This Sesshoumaru believes that you are a broke vagabond from a different world, how can you possibly match the family, position and wealth that these other honourable suitors can offer?" Sesshoumaru asked without inflection, BanMidou would have to prove himself, against the odds.

Inuyasha scrambled to his feet, "Hey, I don't care.."

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru snapped, "You will allow your potential Alpha to prove his worth!"

Inuyasha wanted to bark that BanMidou did not have to prove his worth in material terms, but as soon as he was about to say that, Inuyasha realised that he would be insulting BanMidou in front of the other Alpha's if he questioned Ban's capability further. He would have to trust that Ban knew what he was doing. Puppy ears flattened, unable to hide their concern.

Ban grinned, at what he knew to be astounding self control on the part of the Inu Hanyou. Ban was well aware that he was not the best when it came to finances, but he somehow always found a way with a little help from those he met and assisted along the way. He was a little late this morning as he had needed to prepare.

He still required a little more time. "Remember your words Lord Sesshoumaru, I will answer them just before noon, I will prove myself just before it is time for Inuyasha to select his mate from one of us." Ban said with a vague nod at the others. Sesshoumaru only stared in response, he finally nodded, and the food was served.

After that the morning went very fast. A party like atmosphere filled the glade, and though three suitors would be rejected, in terms of trade and relationship building, all were satisfied with the outcome. Everyone chatted and mingled, Ban purposefully kept away from Inuyasha, aware that he could only approach after his courting gift had been given in full.

Kagome and the others crowded around Ban, mainly to ask him how he managed to play so beautifully, without practicing. Ban looked at them for a moment as if they were out of their minds. He informed that that he did practice. Skill was only one percent talent, and the rest hard work. Every time Ban left the troop for more than two hours he practiced for a while. Ever since he had come to Inuyasha's world Ban had been playing the violin again, just not in front of others.

The morning quickly slipped by amidst laugher and joy, finally the sun was reaching its zenith, and it was soon it was time for the final display from the suitors.

Each of the three suitors came forth and stated why they were the most suitable. Offering Inuyasha family, land, power and prestige, if he would accept their suits. Inuyasha was gobsmacked and more than a little overwhelmed at what they put before him. Each offer was tempting in its own way.

Finally it was Ban's turn.

Ban stood slightly away from the others and nodded at the DaiYoukai, picking up from their earlier conversation. "Judging a warlock by outward appearance is usually a fatal mistake. The only reason I was ever broke, was because life was more challenging and fun that way. I am the Witch King, Bearer of Asclepius and the wielder of the Evil eye. All these will be used to ensure the safety of my mate. And if that is not enough..." Ban whistled sharply, the horizon suddenly darkened, as three silhouettes rose to block the sun, and then swooped down towards the Jagan wielder. Instead of the normal Asian Dragons, Ban as the wielder of Asclepius had summoned three magnificent European Dragons to him. A red, a silver and a massive golden dragon, landed almost daintily behind Ban.

The gold dragon, leaned its massive head forward and nuzzled against Ban, who gently touched the plates on the head.

"I have no lands, I have no palace, but I am a King. If need be I have an army, it is my army by heritage and by blood. All that have serpentine or Draconian blood answer to the call of my blood. In this world and in the last, the Army of the Witch King is mine to command." Ban stated formally, power emanated from him, the Dragons raised their heads and roared as Ban lifted a hand.

"And, as a tangible gift for Inuyasha to keep..." Ban said softly, he raised a hand to the Dragon, and the Golden Dragon gently placed what it had hidden in its massive paws into Ban's hands. The size of a human fist, a luminescent pearl, pure white with a silver and gold sheen to it. The pearl itself was worth a fortune. Ban looked at it almost disparagingly "Meh, this has only value if one was to sell it, to humans. Let's change that."

Ban held the pearl and began to chant, instead of Youki, human magic rose in waves from the dark Hanyou. The Dragons formed a triangle around Ban, and they too seemed to chant. Magic, strange and foreign to Japan hummed in the air, static electricity crackled around them as the force built up. In a move that shocked everyone, as the magic peaked, the Gold Dragon with sharp claws swiped at Ban.

Inuyasha and Kouga both jerked forward, but the magic pushed them back.

Ban nodded at them, with a slight smile, his lips were sliced through, rich crimson painted his mouth. Ban lifted the fist sized pearl, and magic vibrating all around, he brought the pearl to his lips, kissing it.

Ban's blood seeped into the pearl, and they watched as the heart of the pearl began to pulse with a pink rose light. The pearl shone bright, the Dragons roared again. The Gold Dragon leaned forward and delicately licked the blood from Ban's chin. A gift from the Witch King to the Dragons for their work, then the Dragons roared, and took to the air once again.

When the glade became silent once again, Ban offered the pearl to Inuyasha. "This is my second gift to you, Inuyasha, son of Sesshoumaru. This pearl is imbued with the power to neutralize venoms. While it is not effective against plant poisons, any poison that is a derivative of venom from animals and demons of the earth be it reptiles, insects and even marine creatures, can be neutralized by the pearl. Place the pearl on the lips of the one afflicted and the pearl will draw the venom out of them." Ban said he carefully placed the pearl into Inuyasha's cupped hands. The Inu Hanyou took the pearl almost reverently.

Then he cast a cheeky look at Ban, "So an indirect kiss from you neutralizes venoms, what does a direct kiss do?"

Ban's pale face flushed with pink. Nope, no way in hell was he answering that one. But...

Ban grinned, "Maybe you would like to find out?" He asked Inuyasha, and it was the Hanyou's turn to blush crimson, heat would soon be on Inuyasha, and his body was beginning to flush with overactive hormones.

The Jagan user, went up to Inuyasha, and Western style knelt on one knee before the startled Hanyou. He reached out and took Inuyasha's hand in his. "Inuyasha my last gift, is battered broken and completely wrung out. Even to me it has been totally useless, but if you can find some value in it I offer it to you, totally and without reservation. My last gift to you is me. I need you in my life Inuyasha, more than I have ever needed anything, I need you. If you will have me I am yours, body, heart and soul – all of it, is yours." Ban's whispered words were clear and true, his voice was raw as he braced himself for rejection.

He need not have bothered, there was no other possible outcome. There had never been since the moment BanMidou had offered his first gift of music to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha did not hesitate, his claws ran though the rich black hair, he leaned forward and devoured Ban's lips. The Witch King was his, and Inuyasha was not going to give him any chance to escape.

Not breaking contact with Inuyasha's lips, Ban quickly stood, and drew Inuyasha flush against him. They deepened the kiss and the world faded around them.

Sesshoumaru's grin was tight and satisfied, the dark Hanyou was more than the had hoped. Interesting.

Sesshoumaru turned to the forgotten suitors, whom were looking resigned at the two kissing men. The three were invited to stay for the ceremony which would take place in three days times. After Inuyasha heat peaked.

It spoke well for future relations as all three agreed to attend, and quietly left the grove.

When Ban and Inuyasha finally pulled apart, they were both more than a little bit embarrassed to realize that they had not even noticed the withdrawal of the other suitors. Inuyasha pressed his head into Ban's neck and nuzzled. By the Gods, he was getting hot.

Ban held Inuyasha firmly in his arms and looked at Sesshoumaru who was smirking at him.

"Well BanMidou, you are Inuyasha's chosen Alpha, and you have to guard his innocence over the next two nights. Keep in mind, I can and WILL negate your mating if Inuyasha's body is penetrated by you in any way. Ease Inuyasha's heat however you can, comfort him, care for him, BUT do not mate with him, do not spill your seed inside him. Prove yourself to be an honorable Alpha and guard his purity. The cave has been prepared for the two of you, none will enter of leave till noon the day after tomorrow. If Inuyasha remains pure you will mate at dusk the following day, and then consummate the marriage."

Sesshoumaru's grin was evil as he noted the way is son was nuzzling at his chosen Alpha.

"Do enjoy yourself BanMidou, over the next two nights we will definitely be errr.. thinking of you." Kouga barked out with a tiny laugh, he really was going to enjoy this.

Ban held the over heated Hanyou in his arms, his body was rock hard and ready. The reality of the situation suddenly sank in, and the Jagan user paled.

-tbc-

Muahahahahahahahaahah... can we all say blue-balls. Review please! I hope the story has been worth the wait.

Arrrghhh Inuyasha's new powers next!what what!

What can Ban do with a kiss? Revive someone who has died. ref Toshiki from Divine Design.. I think Inuyasha will hate that guy. heheheeh


	20. Promises

OMG, thank you all so much for still reading this off track fic. No it is not abandoned, its just one where I have to take my time. It will definitely be finished. Here is a sweet and hopefully hot light reading.

Oh By the way I, as a gift to my wonderful readers I have removed the script style from the first few chapters in this story and edited a bit, Up to chapter 7 actually. . So feel free to reread. :)

P.S. If you are getting type 2 error messages : I gt this tip from ElizzzaBear (Avatar writer) "I actually found out how to circumvent it! When you get to the error message page, in the top address bar replace "property" with "content." Worked for me perfectly. " Worked for me too :)

Chapter 20 : Promises

Sweat rolled down the Jagan Master's back. His muscles were twisted and rock hard. And his goddamned jeans had shrank! And least two... no it had to be three sizes smaller. His lower body ached to be free of the confines of the insidious cloth. Ban could not risk it. The pants was literally all that was keeping Ban from losing control and devouring the siren of temptation that Inuyasha had become.

Inuyasha was sprawled on the makeshift bed of soft reeds and fur. He had just had an amazing release into Ban's talented hands, and his body was finally giving him a break. His ears twitched at the sounds of his own and Ban's breathing. I was so good to hear only that. He felt so needy but so good at the same time.

By the Gods, if his mood did not go back to normal soon, Inuyasha would have to knock himself out in disgust. Still, since it was just for a short time, just during this period of first heat, Inuyasha had decided to enjoy himself.

His gaze lingered around the cave, they had done an amazing job. A wave of gratitude swept through the Hanyou. The simple cave had been turned into a comfortable den. His friends had done it for him, his pack, his family. For so long, he had thought they had been there because they needed him, but in the last few weeks, something had changed. All they had done for him through the courting, how they had stood with him as he changed. They had supported him even after the beads had been broken. Inuyasha had never been happier to be wrong, they really did care for him.

That rag-tag-mixed up group!

Originally they had come together because they needed each other. Now they stayed together, because they really were a family. His family! And his family had decorated the cave for him. Candles, silk and soft cotton were laid out on the cave walls. Scented oils gently gave the air in the cave a homey fragrance. Baskets of food, ninja food, all kinds of delicacies had been placed in the cave for them to enjoy. Kagome had even given some sensually male soap to use in their baths, and a packet of balloons.

Inuyasha had no idea why Kagome had blushed and looked away when she gave him the packet. But he figured it was some obscure custom from her time. Inuyasha would blow them up later and decorate the cave, the way Kagome's mom had decorated the house for Shota's party. Inuyahsa knew Kagome would appreciate his use of her gift, ...funny name for balloons, 'con-doms.'

Inuyasha's breathing hitched, his body slid against the fur, and he almost purred in delight. He raised his hands above his head and he stretched. He luxuriated against the furs, he felt so good. His skin sensitized and his blood began to catch fire once again, heat rose, and his cock rose with it. Ready and eager for attention.

Ban felt saliva, gather in his mouth. His Hanyou, so vital, so alive, so damned tasty. Ban's nether regions throbbed… his head dropped miserably,.. so damned out of reach. One more day, one more day, He had to hold out one more day, it was only twenty four hours…. One thousand four hundred and forty minutes! Gahhh… eight six thousand four hundred bloody seconds, and Ban's body, his cock was counting every single one of them. Eighty six thousand three hundred and thirty seven!

Ban inhaled deeply. Control, control! He was Ban Midou, he would not be defeated!

Inuyasha stretched sensually once again, his scent, thick with blooming arousal rose in the air.

Gods above! Never had Ban wanted to be defeated so badly. To experience the warmth of his puppy around him…. but… but… the consequences were too dire. Lord Stripy would separate them, and Ban would have to kill the bastard and hurt his pup, that thought gave him strength. He would maintain control. Inuyasha's hand reached for him. Eighty six thousand two hundred sixteen.

Ban smiled ruefully as he grasped his soon-to-be mate's palm in his, allowing Inuyasha to pull him close. He would maintain control, by the tips of his blood fingertips, and by the pants that were no matter how bloody confining -were Staying ON, he would maintain control.

"BanMidou!" Inuyasha whined as his need rose. His cock already leaking, the heat was consuming him once again. He needed and he needed it now. His hips thrust needy into the air, his claws trailed down Ban's chest, Ban's nipples hard under his claws.

Inuyasha's eyes slanted with invitation. He raised his chin bearing his neck, in invitation. His body trembling in expectation of touch. Heat was upon him, all that mattered was the thick honey of need and desire that flowed into every pore of his body. He wanted Ban's touch, pride had no place next to the consuming desire. He needed and that need had a firm grip on the Hanyou. Ban was his chosen Alpha, and Inuyasha was happy to surrender to the need.

His clawed fingers ran down to the denim cloth. Inuyasha lips pulled down and he growled in displeasure at the offensive material. But a part of him recognized that Ban needed the barrier, and as much as he wanted to rip it to shreds and feel the treasure that was hidden by his cloth, on his skin. He refrained. A part of him knew that Ban was at his limit, and a great part of him absolutely delighted at the realization, that Ban needed the barrier to maintain control. As much as he could not help teasing and tempting Ban, he could not risk the loss of his chosen Alpha in that way.

And so that offending material survived the two nights.

Ban avoided the strong column of Inuyasha's neck, that was another temptation he had to avoid during this period, it was too much of a temptation to mark his mate. Instead beginning at the color bone, Ban's lips trailed down the Hanyou's heaving frame. Ban's lips closed around the tip of the leaking member.

Inuyasha gasped, his claws raked against the furs. He trust upwards, and he was encased in warm wetness. Pleasure and exquisite pressure rolled though him, as Ban sucked at his pole, the heat coalescing in his belly. His toes curled as the pleasure raced though him. His claws dug into Ban's shoulders and he arched back, his eyes rolling backwards at the exquisite sensations.

Drowning in his own heat, Inuyasha shuddered and gasped at the overwhelming desire. He was coming apart, the pleasure and pressure almost beyond what he could bear. His cries were salacious, a being in absolute need crying for satisfaction. A long finger traced the sensitive skin at his crack. Bans long tongue curler around him, Ban sucked deeply, and the tip of one finger pressed into the bud of Inuyasha's pleasure.

It entered him, and the Hanyou exploded. Pleasure and cum burst from Inuyasha, straight down Ban's starving throat. The dark man absorbed every drop of his mate's offering. His, Inuyasha was his. He buried his nose into the curly musk scented hair. He inhaled as deeply as he sucked, taking the essence of his mate into himself.

Inuyasha's body heaved for a final time, as he collapsed into a boneless heap on the bed.

Keeping the temporarily flaccid cock, safe in the palm of one hand, Ban rose, to nuzzle against Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha's hand curled around Ban's neck, buried themselves in Ban's dark sweat damped hair. Inuyasha drew the Jagan used to him for a sweet long kiss. He tasted himself on Ban's lips, on his tongue, his scent mingled so intimately with Ban's played on his nose. Satisfaction washed though the Hanyou. His, Ban Midou, the man from the other word, the warrior, the witch king, was his. His lover, his mate, his to be guarded by, his to care for and protect, his adored on.

His! He would never be able to explain it, but at that moment, he sensed something deep in his mate, a need that he could answer. An unspoken need buried deep in the Jagan use. "Ban..." Inuyasha whispered slowly drawing out the word, "Ban.. chan!" Inuyasha used the suffix reserved for adored children and for lovers.

"Ban-chan!" He repeated as he felt the electrical shock run though his mate. Ban needed this word, Inuyasha knew it, he had no idea why he was so certain, he just was. "My Ban-chan, today, tomorrow and always, always, MY BAN-CHAN!" Inuyasha whispered against Ban's lips as he continued to kiss his love deeply.

Breaking away from the kiss, Ban looked at Inuyasha with dazed but infinitely soft eyes. "Why did you call me that?" he whispered.

Equally quietly Inuyasha responded honestly, "I..I.. don't know, you are my Alpha. Keh, its condescending to my superior, so I shouldn't.."

"No, please!" Ban whispered urgently nuzzling Inuyasha's cheek. "We are is partners, equals. I don't care how others see it, but to me, you are more then my equal, you are vital. " His cheeks began to turn a shade of red that had nothing to do with exertion or desire. "I...I.. I.. kindda like being adored by you. I like it that you are so comfortable with me, you can call me that. Just you." Ban whispered as he pressed his lips to Inuyasha's ears.

"BanMidou, I would not call you that in public, I don't even what anyone else thinking of you on those terms, I'd kill anyone who teased you, with it. Here, when its just the two of us, can I call you Ban-chan?" Inuyasha asked solemnly, his claws combed through the rich black hair.

"Yes, Inuyasha, between the two of us, yes please. Only.. only.. you must promise, that if you ever stop adoring me, kill me." Ban said seriously. "I cannot lose another love and survive, I will shatter if I lose you. So please if you stop adoring me, don't turn and walk away, don't laugh and smile and be happy with someone else. Don't leave me standing there alone, in my darkness, pretending to be sane. Please Inuyasha, if you stop loving me, if I stop being your Ban-chan, don't just fade from my life, kill me." He had come so close to ending his existence, if not for Auscelpius he would have. He had lost everything that made his life meaningful once, somehow he had managed to survive. Maybe it was because there was another that had needed him as much as Ginji. If he lost Inuyasha...he could not finish the thought, the bangs of his hair hid his eyes.

Inuyasha pushed back the inky hair. He drew Ban's head to him, and pressed his lips to Ban's forehead. To have Ban lower his defenses to this extent, to see the Witch King vulnerable, needy, filled the Hanyou with an amazing sense of power. A fierce possessiveness washed through him. "My Ban-chan! MINE!" He kissed his soon to be mate deeply. Then he cupped the pale cheeks. "Only I am allowed to see this face of yours. I swear BanMidou, it is safe in my care. And yes, I will make that promise, because I know it will never happen, because I will die before I stop adoring you. My Ban-chan."

Inuyasha licked Ban's lips and cheek possessively, leaving his scent on his lover.

Ban growled "No talk of dying, you are not allowed to die before me."

Inuyasha grinned, happiness singing in his veins. "The we die together." The two kissed fiercely, sealing those words with a deep promise.

-tbc-

I love the Ban-chan, but I did feel that Ginji calling Ban that in public was a bit off. So I want to make it a private thing. Yes the chapter is short, but this was kindda just the two of them, next chapter will move the story long – promise. Hope I managed to convey Ban's err.. frustration.


	21. Maturity

Hi all. Im recovering from the operation well, still have high levels of fatigue, but its getting better. Finally! Sigh. Anyway expect to be 100% soon. Here is the next offering in Serpents and Dog demons a longer chapter as promised.

Thank you all very much for following this off the beaten path fan fic. Hugs Loves you much!

Read, review and enjoy

Chapter 21 : Maturity

Demons! Gods! And whatever! He had survived, he had fucking survived. The two most amazing, harrowing and frustrating nights of his life. Ban had been sure he would die for the agony, encased in his pants, but he had lived… barely.

Now if only Inuyasha would wake up….

A worried frown crossed the Jagan user's brow, as long fingers ran though the still white hair, as soon as it hit midnight on the last night, Inuyasha had fallen into a deep sleep. Dawn was breaking and the Hanyou had yet to stir. This was not normal. Ban shook Inuyasha, but there was no response. Though he would die before he admitted it, he was actually relieved when Sesshoumaru and the rest suddenly walked into the cave.

The Demon Lord inhaled deeply. "Well done BanMidou, you have managed to maintain my son's purity." Sesshoumaru's smile could only be described as smugly, evil. "However, it is perhaps best if you had a hot bath, your pants look rather… worn."

Ban growled in response, his worry for Inuyasha taking precedence over his ability to give a snappy comeback. "Fuck that, Lord Stripy, what the hell is wrong with Inuyasha?"

"Yes. This Sesshoumaru is sure you wish to fuck." Blue eyes flashed in annoyance at the opening he had provided the Demon Lord. Noting the pale hand so gently stroking Inuyasha's hair, Sesshoumaru took pity on his soon to be in-law, "Fear not for my son, BanMidou, he will sleep the day away, and only wake up at dawn or at noon tomorrow. His Youkai is aligning itself inside him, the longer he sleeps the more powerful he will be as a new adult. Our task is to ensure he gets as much sleep as he needs and is not disturbed prematurely." The Daiyoukai nodded decisively as he gestured to Jaken to clean the cave.

"You have conducted yourself as benefits and honorable Alpha, and your joining will be held under the light of the full moon. For now however, go to the hot springs and cleanse yourself. We will do the preparations here, and you will be able to at least sleep next to Inuyasha this night." Sesshoumaru said almost, but not quite kindly.

Ban's jaw dropped, "Whhaaattt.. you mean I can't.. not tonight.. bu..but.."

The smirk returned in all its glory, "Did I forget to mention that?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice dripping with false innocence.

The body aching, Ban gnashed his teeth, uselessly. A good retriever always knew when a strategic retreat was called for. Cursing soundly under his breath, Ban stormed off to the hotsprings. The sounds of his pack choking in laughter as he walked pass was definitely not amusing. At the mouth of the cave, Ban slammed his fist against the rock face, and while Sesshoumaru easily dodged, a shower of lichen and insects fell on the humans, ookami and kitsune.

It was definitely childish of him, Ban thought to himself as he left, but on hearing their laughter turn to disgusted splutters, he decided being childish was not a bad thing.

;) :P :D :O

The waters of the hotspring boiled Ban's tight muscles into relaxation. One hand absently drifted down his hard torso, it stopped just short of its destination. Blue eyes gazed ruefully at the still semi erect member. Ban's sigh filled the air, as he clenched his fist and moved his hand back to rest at the lip of the pool. He would not take the edge off his desire, he was too close to his goal to accept anything less than the absolute best. Pleasing himself without Inuyahsa to enjoy the process beside him just seemed wrong. Both Inuyasha and he craved adventure and battle; this would at times take them on different mission. So Ban sincerely hoped the feeling of not wanting to take the edge off, would ease after the mating, else he could envision a great many needy nights in his future.

A few minutes later, Ban was glad he had not indulged as the leaves quivered and Miroku, Kouga and the other males joined him in the pool.

The rest of the day was uneventful, as an exhausted Ban, crawled beside his comatose puppy and slept the day away.

In the morning Inuyasha was still sleeping, and Ban was caught between a strange pride at how strong Inuyasha was going to be and his need to see those golden eyes again. Still they did not allow the Jagan user to lie in bed, beside the warm Hanyou. No, Ban had been dragged out of his comfortable bed early in the morning and been forced to undergo the worst kinds of torture.

Grooming by women.

They had refused to let him be, and with Sesshoumaru's smug and malicious approval, they women had been unleashed on poor Ban's hair, fingers and toes. It was fucking embarrassing. Still it was not every day one got mated to a much in demand son of the Lord of the West, so Ban went along with it less then graciously. While he had flatly refused to allow them to add colour to any part of him, the women had tamed his unruly hair, and then actually spiked it, into a more controlled but definitely a more GetBackers look from his younger days. His fingers and toes had been waxed, cut and shined, and a whole new wardrobe prepared from the ceremony.

Miroku and Kaede who would jointly officiate the ceremony, had both woken up before sunrise and left the camp area to meditate and prepare themselves. Other then the burst of colorful curses from Ban, the clearing had an almost spiritual yet joyous feel to it.

The area they were in had been turned from a camp into a Ceremonial area. Ban's eyebrows raised as he noted the rows and rows of chairs and standing area that had been prepared, around a raised dais. Only the trees around them served as walls, but decorated with streamers, flowers, silk and incense, the clearing was a match for any cathedral in the world.

Some distance away, Ban could smells some serious cooking going on. The Ookami had been hunting and provided deer, Salmon and wild boar for the festivities. Sesshoumaru had literally transported the whole of the Western Palace kitchen staff to their humble location. If any had issues with their temporary relocation, they wisely kept silent. The DaiYoukai would earn a lot of points from this maneuver; after all, one thing both Inuyasha and Ban appreciated was amazing food.

The mating was going to be a big one. In the distance Ban could see a few dozen camp fires from guests who were arriving for the event. Sesshoumaru's son was getting mated, and the Demon Lord it seemed had taken out all the stops, it would be a ceremony fit for the son of Sesshoumaru.

Ban personally thought it was also Sesshoumaru's way of making up with Inuyasha, and since the DaiYoukai had enough consideration to not try to force them to go to his palace for the ceremony, Ban would go along with it.

It was late afternoon, when Ban's Youki twanged. It was time.

Inuyasha's eyes opened. He stared at the canopy of creepers and stalactites above him. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, his muscles rippled with each breathe. He felt fresh, new even. Memory can flooding back, and his head jerked to the side, golden and blue eyes met and held. Ban did not move as the Hanyou got out of bed and stretched. Blue eyes closed, to imprint the picture of Inuyasha gorgeous and messy from sleep, stretching in all his glory before him.

"BanMido." Inuyahsa said seductively as he moved slowly forward.

The stool cluttered to the earth as Ban scrambled out of the seat and back away. "NO! We can't fucking touch until after the ceremony!"

"Oh, come on, I don't think Sesshoumaru would mind a hug." Inuyasha grinned at Ban's antics.

"He won't, I would. If you think I could stop at a hug, you are out of your mind. No touching until I can actually touch you!" Ban growled, he ached, he really ached. His control was at an end and he was not willing to test it.

Inuyasha sobered, and bowed. "This was difficult for you, thank you." Inuyasha said it simply and sincerely, he straightened. Ban smiled at him, and that was that. Inuyasha silently pulled on a simple red robe, and in mutual accord they both walked out of the cave.

Based on the intricacies of the event, Ban held back and it was Inuyasha who walked ahead, leading the way as they stepped out into the bright day.

The gang was all there to see him. Shippo unable to hold back, whooped in excitement and lunged towards his guardian. Inuyasha caught the Kitsune easily, he laughed as he tossed the over excited Kitsune in the air.

Once the greetings were over, Inuyahsa looked over to Sesshoumaru who had been standing unmoving to the side. The Hanyou straightened, and took a few steps towards his newly discovered father. Not breaking eye contact, Inuyasha bowed, and straightened. "Se…Um.. Lord Sesshoumaru, this Inuyasha has passed maturity, and stands before you as an Inu Adult."

Inuyasha dressed in his simple robe, stood tall. He inhaled deeply, and expanded his Youki. The Hanyou began to glow, the red wild power that he had, was brighter and sharper. There was a focus to it that had been missing, and that power now pulsed in the Hanyou's control. Inuyasha would never have to fear the loss of his soul, he was now an adult, in control of his own power.

Sesshoumaru's lips twisted into a rare smile, he nodded his head. "This Sesshoumaru, as the Lord of the West welcomes Inuyasha into the ranks of the Inu adults. For your blood, the progress you have made is acceptable." Sesshoumaru finished.

Inuyasha grinned and relaxed, from Sesshoumaru that was high praise indeed.

"So what powers did you get?" Shippo unable to contain his curiosity broke into the strange father son moment.

"This!" Inuyasha said with a slightly evil grin. The ground beneath Shippo's feet suddenly exploded upwards. The roots twisted up and trapped the Kitsune in a small cage. "Hey!" Shippo yelled!

"It was my first ability." Inuyasha said as in response to his will, the roots parted and Shippo was released. "I can 'hear' the mature trees, feel them even, and if I make a request of them, they will respond. I can't hear the grass or small plants, just the big trees." There was a fierce satisfaction in Inuyasha's smile, he loved trees, and it felt right to be able to feel them.

"That is a rare gift Inuyasha," Kaede said her voice slightly awed, "The trees must respect you a great deal to agree to this, and to deem you worth of being their guardian."

"Keh! I don't know about respect, but they do like me." Inuyasha said not really concerned with the whys of it, he would protect the forest anyway, so it was no big deal.

"You said that was your first power, what else can you do. But please refrain from showing me, telling is good enough." Miroku asked with a wink at his friend.

"You are no fun!" Inuyasha stated, he drew Tessaiga from its sheath and with his claws just nicked his thumb. They watched as a drop of crimson welled out and as it touched the hilt, it disappeared into the sword. Tessaiga pulsed, and the blade transformed, all around the blade of the massive sword, veins of crimson formed and spread. Inuyasha leapt into the air, and preformed a series of deadly strikes. It took a few seconds for them to understand, Inuyasha did not have to transform the sword as before. All the attacks were coming from the one version of the blade, without the need for Inuyasha to telegraph the attack by summoning it.

"If his opponents cannot see him coming, Inuyasha is going to be much deadlier then before." Sango said with a strange pride.

"It's not just that. Inuyasha's blood has merged with Tessaiga, at the moment I cannot tell where he ends and the sword begins." Kagome said her voice strangely awed, "I think Inuyasha could do this with any weapon, use his blood to make it his own."

"You are right, Miko. The true power here is that Inuyasha can use his blood to merge with any weapon; he is able to unlock secrets of the weapon that would take the wielder ages to learn in a second. Miko, he could even use your bow to cleanse Youkai, probably with a great deal more accuracy than you." Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked at the outraged look on the Miko's face. "For now the strength of his ability to mimic your attack would not be strong, but in time he will surpass you and most other wielders, turning their own weapons against them. This is indeed a fitting ability for my son." Sesshoumaru smirked rather arrogantly.

Beaming Inuyasha landed lightly on his feet, "Well, one more thing I think I can do, is open the Well at will. I'm not sure why but I think I can do that."

"It would not be surprising if you could," Miyoga said in his pompous knowledgeable tone, "Maturity hones and focuses the life experiences of the young ones, into their special powers. The ability to open dimensional doors is something you have been doing for some time. Over the years your Youki would have gather vast amounts of information about opening doorways between dimensions and focused that into an ability."

"Can you fly now?" Shippo asked, a little apprehensively, he kindda liked having an ability Inuyasha sort of didn't have.

"Nope I can't fly. I am physically stronger I think so I can probably sustain my jumps for much longer but no flying. I think the doorways thing is my travel ability, it doesn't have to be through dimensions, I think I can open doors between areas that are connect, but it will take a lot of concentration and time to do so. So for the most part it would probably be faster to run." Inuyasha had awakened knowing his abilities, it seemed natural to know what he could do.

Miyoga nodded, "True Lord Inuyasha, your powers are new yet, as with everything they will improve with age and experience."

"That is well and good." Sesshoumaru suddenly cut in, "This Sesshoumaru however want to see it. Now!"

Everyone frowned at Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's grin got bigger than ever, he had been waiting for the chance. He drew in a deep breath, and summoned his Youki. They watched in awe as Inuyasha slowly transformed and grew. Only slightly smaller the Sesshoumaru, the pure white Demon Dog stood before them. Unlike Sesshoumaru he had no poison in his bite, but his blood could again be used to enhance the power of his teeth and claws.

Sesshoumaru beamed in pride, that his son was powerful enough to transform as a half demon was gratifying. In an instant the DaiYoukai transformed, as well. He spoke to Inuyasha in the Inu tongue, "Before you are mated, run with me one time, as father and son, run with me."

Inuyasha glanced and Ban who just smiled back. Turning to Sesshoumaru he woofed in consent, and the two Shiro Inus took off. Side by side they cleaved the air as they ran, the power and grace of the two mesmerizing as the miles dissapperaed beneath their great strides.

The group watched with slightly bemused looks. They would not have expected Inuyasha to accept the invitation so readily, and in human form he would not have. However they were in Inu forms now, and the call of the pack was much stronger and more instinctual. Freer and wilder, unfettered by the constraints of both the human and the demon worlds, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both felt the joy of running with their family.

After an hour the two returned panting and happy. Without further delay Inuyasha was whisked off by the women to be prepared for the festivities.

J :D :# :3

The moon shorn bright in the night sky, the veil of stars twinkled merrily. Torch lights flickered, gives shadows and strange shapes to the surrounding woods. Sesshoumaru, Kaede and Miroku stood in the middle of the clearing, the five hundred of so guests sat in a crescent formation before them, the handful of individuals considered family and a full Inu guard unit stood solemnly behind them. The guests came without weapons, but the family each stood fully armed. Their presence was not just to support the wedding but to discourage any from interfering.

Sango her face stern, eyed the crowd. Dressed in her most formal fighting gear, her boomerang gleamed in the torchlight. Kilala as a long fanged adult, silently stalked the area. Kagome wore her Miko outfit, carrying her bow, with her hair braided back, and a quiver full of arrows, for once Kagome looked like a true warrior. Kouga and his two lieutenants gleamed in armor gifted to them by Sesshoumaru, took an aggressive stance to warn off any potential trouble makers. In his armor tinted gold, with black etchings, Kouga on his own was intimidating.

Shippo though he was dressed to the nines, …was admittedly less than impressive.

Jaken, Ah-un and Rin were all present and dressed for the part. Others that had arrived and stood with Inuyasha as part of his family were Totosai, Miyoga, Jinenji, Shiori and her mother, the half demon teens from the misty Isle and Lynx Demon Buzan, who was bursting with pride that his "Kohai' had done so well.

Ban it seemed had no one, unless one looked to the heavens, and noted that one constellation seemed to burn much brighter than the others that night.

The steady beat of the drum marked the beginning of the ceremonies, Inuyasha and Ban emerged from opposite sides of the woods, melting out of the shadows. They came forward unarmed, without guards or escort, they were adult warrior demons, and they did not need another to hold their hand as they made their way into a new future.

Inuyasha's cascading, white hair reflected the gold and red of the flickering lights around him. His red formal robe was embroidered with symbols of the Phoenix taking flight towards the sun on the sleeves, and of dogs in play at the border. Around his right wrist, there was tied one end of a long woven rope of silver and blue, coiled loosely in his hand the rope was two meters in length.

Ban was dressed in a similar formal blue robe, the white embroidery on his sleeves was that of dragons in flight, and on the boarder were twisting, graceful serpents. A blue cloak with white fur lining dropped of his shoulders, with a matching scarf elaborately donning the top of his head.

The met in the middle. Ban crossed both his hands before him. With the woven rope, Inuyasha tied Ban's hand together. No words were spoken. Having secured Ban, Inuyasha holding his end of the rope, led Ban to where Sesshoumaru and the others stood.

Inuyasha bowed formally. "As secondary Alpha, I have secured the Alpha of my choice. I bring him to you bound by me, so that it is clear, this is the Alpha that I have chosen. From now on, before the heavens, let it be known that BanMidou is mine." Inuyasha's voice was powerful, and it carried in the wind.

Miroku and Kaede both nodded, and said a prayer. "So let it be." Then they turned to the bound and silent Ban. "And what say you?"

"Inuyasha has caught me, and bound me. Never has there been a more willing captive." Ban moved behind Inuyasha, he lifted his arms and brought them around Inuyasha, trapping the Hanyou's arms and securing him in his embrace. "As he bound me, so too I bind him. I claim the one who captured me as my mate. From now on before the heavens, let it be known that Inuyasha is mine."

"So let it be!" the blessings rang out, Youki swelled around them. Ban's blue and Inuyasha's red aura glowed, and then merged. A bright amethyst light surrounded the couple. Ban buried his head in Inuyasha's hair as they pressed close to each other, feeling, tasting and learning each other's Youki.

Sesshoumaru raised a hand and released his power, the rope burst into a sliver flame, and disappeared; leaving matching wrist braces of platinum and onyx, encircling Inuyasha's right wrist and Ban's left wrist. Inuyasha suddenly turned in Ban's embrace and as was his right, he sank his teeth into his Alpha's neck. As later Ban's seed would fill him, now Ban's blood nourished his mate, preparing his body for what was to come.

Ban's face twisted in pain, but he did not flinch, he held Inuyasha gently as the Hanyou ravaged his neck. His mark on Inuyahsa would come later, to make a blood claim so publicly was always the right of the uke. Since it was the utmost duty of the Alpha to care for his mate, It would not be acceptable to see an Alpha respond in kind and cause his mate to bleed in public.

Inuyasha withdrew his fangs, he growled in satisfaction at the depth of his bite, licked the wound sealing it a little. He lifted his head, his eyes bright with satiation, his lips coated ruby red with Ban's blood, the Hanyou's smile was pure seduction. Drawn by a force more powerful then gravity, Ban lips met Inuyasha's and the joining was done.

The audience cheered, flower petals, and saffron rice showered in blessing down on the couple. The deed was done, and now the party began.

-tbc-

WEEEELLLLLL… what do you think? This was tough writing cause I wanted a ceremony that did not make either party seem feminine. There is no aphrodisiac or stuff it the bite, it's a straight up bite. Like I said concepts that I cant really do in a Inu/Sess pairing,… so what do you think please review. Thanks.


	22. Completion

**S**ticks head out of Diablo 3 world. Hiii! Yup finally updating this..

Special thanks and chapter totally dedicated to **Inumimi1** and all the loyals readers who have reviewed and read this wacky fic.

Hugs to you all

Read, review and enjoy

**Completion **

They stayed long enough to eat.

As soon as that hunger was appeased, Inuyasha was the first to stand. He nodded once at his father and the guests, his face flushed with the heat blossoming inside him. Careful to not look at Ban, he opened the formal robe and let it fall around him. Clad only in the simple inner shirt and pants, he suddenly leapt into the sky, cleared the clearing and dashed into the forests beyond.

Ban didn't hesitate or even acknowledge anyone, in a flash he was off as well. His formal outer robes pooled carelessly on the floor. The guests all smiled, the final chase was on.

Inuyasha seemed to fly through the dark forests, his silver hair flashing through the trees. Laughter, arrogant and sure spilled from his lips, as he maneuvered effortlessly. A true ghost spirit of the forests. Ban close on his heels, felt his blood pound in his veins as he chased after his new mate. After days of being in the clearing, this was just what he needed, a wild chase. His smile was wholly predatory, as he changed the angle of his pursuit, to force Inuyasha to run in the direction of his choice.

The headed to high ground, flashing up the mountain, scaling sheer cliffs with ease. Higher and higher they ran, just as they reached the summit of the mountain, Inuyasha in mid leap was tackled. The two slammed into the rocky ground. The short grass was all that was there to cushion their fall.

The two rolled together on the ground, until finally Ban pinned Inuyasha to the earth. The Witch King's eyes glowed red in the star light, his demonic blood thrumming through his veins, his appearance became slightly draconic in nature. Ban's tongue much longer now snaked out, and tasted the red tinted cheeks of his mate.

"Inuyasha, chosen." Ban whispered painfully, he was at the very edge of his control. He wanted, no he needed his mate.

With his one free hand, Inuyasha opened his top, his right hand fingers curled into Ban's. Inuyasha rubbed his chest against the Ban's shirt, tauntingly, seductively he arched his neck back, exposing clear unmarked skin. "How long are you going to make me wait for you Ban-chan? I want what is mine. Don't you dare hold back, give me your everything BanMidou, give it to me NOW?"

Ban's control snapped. With a growl of pure male lust, he tore off his pants, and then with razor sharp claws split the seam of Inuyasha's pants in two. Ban sank a long nail into the flesh of his own palm . Blood bubbled out, coating his fingers. His claws retracted as with no other preparation, he pushed two fingers into his mate waiting bud.

Inuyasha's back arched at the sudden intrusion, he tightened his knees around Ban, keeping himself open, offering all he was to his Alpha. Ban scissored his fingers, stretching the virgin orifice, pain and pleasure warred in the Inu Hanyou. Hot he was so damned hot. Heat grew, his neglected cock was rock hard and weeping. Inuyasha's free hand snaked down to touch, but a warning growl from Ban arrested his actions.

Reversing directions, Inuyasha ran the palm of his hand up Ban's still clothed torso. Inuyasha ground his rock hand cock into Ban's, "Do it!" He growled in demand.

Ban's lips twisted in a dominating smile, he leaned down, his talented fingers twisting, searching and finding the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden in his mate. Inuyasha's growl turned into a moan of pure pleasure. His body began to writhe in reaction. His head once again feel back in instinctive invitation.

Ban brought the hand he held clasped to his lips. He kissed the back of Inuyasha's hand. "Keep your other hand on my neck or shoulders. Your cock is mine, love. None, not even you are allowed to touch it with my permission."

"Keh, like yours isn't mine! Get on with it already!" Though the words were said roughly, Inuyasha's hand obediently curled around Ban's neck.

"Of course it's yours" Ban's voice was thick with need. "Now it's time I gave it to you." Ban's fingers withdrew from Inuyasha, fresh smell of blood filled the air, as Ban's claws pierced his flesh once again. Inuyasha's golden eyes watched as the crimson fluid generously coated the straining cock. Unconsciously Inuyasha licked his lips, so delicious, the rich scent of Ban's blood, the straining member that was leaking a different fluid. So sinfully delicious. He wanted it.

"Now Ban-chan, now!" Inuyasha demanded lust coating each word.

Lifting Inuyasha's long legs to his shoulders, Ban sank home. It was hot, it was tight and the get-backer felt like his whole conscious was being squeezed. It hurt in a strangely satisfying way, he thrust again, Inuyasha arched towards him in response. It was the last straw, all control left Ban. He began to thrust, harder and harder. Deeper he needed to get deeper into his mate, he wanted to lose himself in the depths of warmth and deliciousness that was his one and only Inuyasha. Inuyasha's lustful moans filled the air, they spurred Ban higher. He pressed deeper.

So perfect. Ban's heart thudded in his chest, everything that was him was congregating at his groin. His essence wanted to leave him and be inside his mate.

Realizing what was happening, Ban tried to pull back a little, it was too soon. This was too new, they were not ready.

Inuyasha growled. Jerking his hand free from Ban's he slapped both hands around Ban's hips. "NO! You are not allowed to hold back!" The Hanyou's eyes flashed red as he sank his claws into Ban's flesh, forcing their bodies closer still.

"It's too soon, Inuyasha. I don't want…." Ban whispered, his voice hoarse with strain.

"That is not your choice." Inuyasha snapped. "Its mine. All of you, give me everything BanMidou. There is no holding back, I belong to you. In return give me everything. Now!" Inuyasha undulated, his body writhing in pure seduction, he was hot, he was needy and he was so very greedy.

On hand left the hard hips, and gentle fingers touched the mating mark on Ban's neck.

Sensation washed through Ban. And the get-backer who could not imagine losing surrendered to the salacious call of his mate. His universe exploded, and everything that was him poured into the starving orifice.

The heat of Ban's release inside Inuyasha, triggered his own orgasm and the two reached the stars together.

Their bodies joined, Ban reached up and gently cupped Inuyasha's face. Unable to resist he leaned down and kissed the open and inviting lips. The kiss was deep and long, when they broke apart strands of saliva kept the connection for just a moment longer. Inuyasha tilted his head back in loving invitation.

Ban nuzzled the strong tanned neck. He scented the proper location and kissed the sweat covered skin. "Fuck, you are delicious." Ban rasped "So bloody amazing."

Gently Ban's teeth sank into the smooth skin. The flesh parted with no resistance, and Inuyasha shuddered in pleasure. Ban's magic swirled around them, and the final part of the mating was done.

Intertwined, the stars above them and the grass covering the hard earth beneath them, the two held each other close. Simply luxuriating in the contact, in the sense of union, they were no longer alone.

;) :O :D :3

The two of them spent the next two weeks roaming the forest. Life a pair of wild predators, they meandered the woods. Hunting, eating, romping, playing and fucking their brains out as much as possible. For those two weeks, the only beings in their world were each other. For those two weeks the only thing that held their attention was their mate, the world could have fallen to the devils and the two would never have noticed.

Finally rather reluctantly, they put their abused and rather tattered clothes back on, and made their way back to the village.

Though a great deal had changed, much remained the same. Naraku was still a threat.

As they approached the village Ban laid a possessive hand on Inuyasha's still flat belly, his blue eyes troubled.

Inuyasha leaned in and hugged Ban comfortingly. "Do not worry so much. The babe will not even start to show until the ninth month. It will be born a year from now, that is a lot of time to do what we must."

"Demon gestation is usually only four or six months, why do you think yours will take so long?" Ban asked unable to quite mask his worry. He did not want his child being born while that blasted Naraku was still around.

"Asking me a question a hundred times will not change the answer." Inuyasha replied with amused exasperation, it was rare Ban got flustered over anything and this topic seemed to stump the genius. Rather smugly he repeated the answer in a lecturing tone. "Because you are the Witch King. Our offspring has it complicated. Human magic from you, spiritual powers from my mother, draconic demon powers and Inu demon powers are a huge mix. The baby or babes that will develop need time to absorb and synthesize this mix of power. Right now, and for the next six months or so, they will not grow physically at all. They are dormant specs, that will slowly align their mixed heritage power. Only once that is done will they physically start to develop. The potential that actually makes it to growth will be strong Alpha, very strong." Inuyasha finished with a smug look.

Ban's worry obviously lessened and he relaxed a little. The choice to be pupped had been Inuyasha's. His mate had seemed to slip into that deep sleep state after their third night. Inuyasha had awoken with a rather smug, knowing and satisfied look on his face, which had not quite left the Hanyou since. Inuyasha himself was not sure how he knew about the pups, it was most likely pure instinctual knowledge, with a little extra boost coming from Mother Nature. That morning when Inuyasha woke up, he knew that the potential for new life had formed in his body, and he knew that it would take time for that potential to settle and take form. It was what Inuyasha wanted, and he found himself surprisingly at peace with the whole idea.

Technically, it could be argued that he was not yet pregnant; any chemical or psychic check of the Hanyou would be negative to pregnancy while the potential was still maturing. Inuyasha found himself fiercely glad at that idea. One matter needed to be settled before any could sense the new life inside him. His face took on a fierce resolve.

Ban's eyes narrowed. He stuck a piece of grass between his teeth and nodded once. "Naraku dies."

The two walked with determined steps into the village.

Ban's hid a grimace as they entered the village and saw Lord Stripy standing in wait for them. How the fucker knew they were coming, was an annoying mystery.

Sesshoumaru did not mince his words. "If you are done with romping through the woods like a couple of sprites, it is time we finish this."

Their oh-so-disloyal packmates, did not bother to hide their grins. Inuyasha went bright red, as he spluttered in embarrassment. Bah just shrugged, he hitched his hips in a rather cocky manner and raised a brow at the gang.

Inuyasha was not the only one blushing at Ban's silent challenge.

Satisfied with the red faced reaction, Ban crossed his arms and leaned against one of the houses. Inuyasha cast Ban a slightly annoyed look and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Well, I assume this time we are actually working together to take this bastard down? "

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru wants this nuisance dealt with so that more important matters can be focused on." The Demon Lord casually, so none of the others would notice, glanced at Inuyasha's belly before looking his son directly in the eye. Sesshoumaru was of course powerful enough to sense the potential of his own blood forming, and he was intelligent enough to keep it a secret.

"Very well." Inuyahsa nodded, "Lets get everyone's information together and strategize how to take that bastard of a baboon down." His voice was decisive and in command, the others nodded, willing to follow the Hanyou's lead. Inuyasha was still an Alpha, albeit a secondary alpha. Thus he would stand beside, not behind Ban as the leader of their pack. A growl filled the air, spoiling Inuyasha's serious planning moment. The Hanyou simply shrugged it off. "Well we will have dinner first, then we strategize the war. Priorities must be dealt with after all."

He grinned a toothy grin at the group. Shippo whooped in joy, that his guardian had not changed, and launched himself at Inuyasha. The others came forward to hug and they all proceeded to their meal.

:B :P

Battle raged around them.

Ban faced off with the illusion master aspect of Naraku. He gave the aspect 60 seconds of his worst nightmare before, ripping the heart out of its chest and destroying it.

Prince Kouga, his two pack mates and Shippo faced off against Kagura. The fox demon distracted the demoness long enough for Kouga and his two pack mates to get in range. Shippo kept the demoness from flying away, and in the straight battle that followed. Kouga tore apart the Demoness that had once harmed his pack. The Ookami got their retribution.

Miroku and Sango protected Kagome and the village making sure no shrapnel from the battle killed non-combatants. Taking her shot Kagome loosed a sacred arrow into the main body of Naraku. She tore a hole in the protective barrier. The small tear was all that was needed. The power of Tessaiga and Bakunsaiga combined in a single attack. The world shock at the power the combined strike unleashed. Left vulnerable by the arrow, there was no dodging this attack. Naraku screamed as the combined strike tore at his innards. He was shredded and eaten in a continuous strike.

The half of the jewel that the evil Hanyou had was exposed. Kilala swooped down and Sango tore the half jewel away. The slayer tossed the gem at Kagome. The priestess caught the jewel and brought her half together. The Shikon-no-tama was finally whole again.

Naraku torn so abruptly from his source of power, screamed. In that moment he knew, he had lost everything. Tessaiga sliced through his head, and the evil half demon that had brought all so much suffering died.

With the death of the heart all of Naraku's minions disintegrated as well. The battle was over. They had won.

The group was standing in an abruptly silent, battle scarred field. They looked at each other, they looked at the setting sun. Weapons clattered to the earth, slowly, silently everyone gathered around Kagome who was holding the completed Jewel of the four souls in her palms.

"What do I do with this?" Kagome asked softly. She had nothing to ask the gem for, truly none of them did.

They had found Kohaku a few days before, his body cold and dead, his jewel ripped out by the desperate Naraku. Sango had almost been in despair, but Sesshoumaru had been there. And Tensaiga had pulsed. The Demon Lord had restored the boy he strongly suspected would be his Rin's future mate. So there was nothing any of them needed the Jewel for. They all turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head firmly and put his hands behind his back. He baced into Ban who's arms immediately surrounded him in a loose hug. "Keh, don't look at me, I have had enough of that blasted gem. 'Sides all my dreams have already come true." Puppy ears flicked in pleasure as Ban released a low purr of delight at his mate's words.

"That gem has no place in this world." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

"Well I'm not taking it back to my world, for it to cause havoc there." Kagome stated just as flatly.

The sun went down and darkness fell, stars garlanded the skies.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A soft disembodied voice wafted through the night.

"Asclepius, you bastard what are you doing here?" Ban said his grin not quite matching his rather rude greeting.

"Visiting my Bearer and proposing a deal of course." The God of the Serpents and healing said easily, there was a fondness in His aged eyes as he acknowledged Ban.

"Huh! Asclepius for all his poor taste in choosing a host, has no need for the power of the gem. As a God his reputation and honor is acceptable. This Sesshoumaru has no objections to the bloody Gem being given to Asclepius." With Sesshoumaru's backing everyone relaxed, the God would get the Gem off the human realm, and perhaps the realm of the Gods was where such a jewel truly belonged.

Everyone nodded, and Kagome held out the jewel to the God.

"I cannot just take it child. Such a gem, given without consequence will only find a way to return. There must be a trade for me to take the Gem."Asclepius said gently.

"Umm.. what can you give us in exchange?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Must I give each of you a gift, or will a gift to one be accepted as a gift to all, in exchange for the Gem?" Asclepius asked in return.

"A gift to one will suffice." Miroku said tiredly. "Getting that thing away from here, is a big enough gift for me." Sango nodded as she stood beside Miroku, her arm around his waist.

"Very well, in that case I offer my gift to Inuyasha, the mate of my Bearer."

"Umm… You have already given me BanMidou so I don't think I have anything else that I need from you." Inuyasha said his head crocking in confusion.

The huge apparition of the God smiled, "Oh, have you not wished to see my bearer's world, to meet his friends and talk to his family? Have you not wished that he can see them once again so that he is sure that they are fine and they know he is well."

Inuyahsa's jaw dropped. What could he say he was a curious puppy, and his Ban-chan was not a man to tell of his past. So hell yes that was something he wanted.

"We will come back here right? This is our home now." Ban interrupted much to everyone's relief.

"Yes, it will take a lot of energy as my constellation is not at its zenith. But a few days from now, once you have rested, I will transport both Inuyasha and my Bearer to his original world, for a period of no more than 72 hours. Three days is all that you will have there, I cannot allow a longer time than that."

"Three days is plenty Ascelpius. I can't wait to visit the world of the Getbackers." Inuyasha said with a satisfied smile.

Things had all worked out.

-tbc -

Hope that made sense.. ideas and suggestions welcomed :)


	23. It happened in the Honky Tonk

Okay took me a long time to get around to this. But its finally here. Many thanks to all those who read and comment on this off the track fic.

Read, review and ENJOY!

**Chapter 23 : It happened in the Honky Tonk**

"Well you didn't really think we would pop up at your old doorstep did you?" Inuyasha asked doing a very bad job of hiding his amusement at his pouting mate.

"Yeah I kindda did. I mean Asclepius could get us past dimensions, I'd think a trip straight to the Honky Tonk's doorstep would be a breeze." Ban sank into his seat on the train. Aesculapius had transported them to the same location in the two dimensions. They had been in the mountainous areas near Osaka and it had taken them a good half day travel to get to the Osaka Train Station. They would be wasting a whole day of their three days just to get to Tokyo.

Inuyasha chuckled, his eyes and ears absorbing the new dimension around him. It was same but different. He did not feel any demonic energy like his around. Oh beings of power were around, but they were different from him. Powerful but not demons. The day hike they had in the mountains had been enjoyable to the Hanyou and the train ride allowed him time to relax and process. Overall Inuyasha at least was a little bit glad that he had some alone time with his mate before they met Ban's friends.

The private room they had managed to secure for the trip was rather comfortable. Aesculapius had along with the travel supplied Inuyasha with a good sum of money. That the Great Spirit had given Inuyasha the money and not Ban was another thing Inuyasha was rather smug about, and had Ban sulking. As the train chugged along, Inuyasha stood and stretched. Muscles popped and flowed, the simple t-shirt the Hanyou wore stretched across his chest.

Ban's brow rose. With a salacious grin Inuyasha pounced. He pushed Ban back into a sleeping position and eyed the feast before him. Ban's cheeks went a little bit red. "Here? In a train?"

Inuyasha rubbed jeans clothed ass against Ban's groin. The groan that left Ban's lips was extremely gratifying. "Here and anywhere we are alone." Inuyasha replied as he leaned down and lapped at his mates collar bone.

"You are so fucking hot." Ban whispered as he ran his long fingers over the thin clothe covering Inuyasha's nipples. Modern clothes on his mate was definitely a treat. The fire rat robe as amazing as it was did Inuyasha's hard abs and lip smacking body little justice.

Their lips came together in a long hard kiss. Clothes were dispersed, and the small windows of their train cabin fogged over at the heat generated by the two. Inuyasha rode Ban, impaling himself on his Alpha's stiff cock. The rocking of the train as all the motion the two allowed. It was a slow building of pleasure, a controlled and yet uncontrolled experience as they rocked gently but consistently to higher states of pleasure. When Ban finally came, Inuyasha's hungry body milked every drop produced by the Jagan user. Inuyasha sprayed Ban's belly and chest with his cum, as the last spurts left his body, he suddenly jerked upward, ensuring that his cum landed on Ban's cheeks.

When they caught their breathe Inuyasha stopped Ban from wiping off his cum, instead the Hanyou gently but diligently massaged the cum into his Mate's skin. 'Inuyasha?' Ban inquired mildly as he lay back and enjoyed his mate spreading the sticky substance across his cheeks and neck.

"We are going to meet your old friends. You can clean up later, but I want your skin to absorb as much of my scent, my mark as possible. I am happy to meet them, but I want an extra reminder BanMidou of whom you and your future belongs to." Inuyasha replied.

"A puppy marking his territory?" Ban asked leaning into Inuyasha's touch, a sense of belonging at Inuyasha's possessiveness washing over him. He inhaled, loving the scent of his lover on him.

A toothy grin was the only response, and the dog demon did indeed mark his territory quite thoroughly.

:D :P :3 :O

"That was definitely not present in Kagome's world." Inuyasha adjusted his rather stylish black cowboy hat as he looked at the huge hulking building Mugenjo. "The energies from inside it are very strange."

"Puppy, you have no idea. With any luck we will not be seeing the inside of that place at all." Ban had explained the nature of the Infinity Fortress as they had made their way to Osaka and Inuyasha could only nod in agreement. His body's energies were aligning. With the Pups being formed there was no way of knowing if the energy of the Infinity Fortress could damage them or even undo their formation. Inuyasha's instincts were telling him to stay far away from the Fortress and he had every intention of doing just that.

"Five years has passed in this world since I choose to find a new home, it will be damn interesting to see what changes have come about."

"You sound worried Ban-chan." Inuyasha whispered softly squeezing his mate's clasped hand.

"Time flows differently when we jump between our dimensions. Aesculapius has locked the path way between our dimensions during our visit here. But if we visit again, say in a year, we cannot be certain if five, minutes, five years or fifty years have passed in this world. " Ban's blue eyes took in the great fortress, nothing had changed there, but as he walked the streets of Tokyo so much had changed. There were so many things he did not recognize. His eyes were distant as the implications sank in. "This will be my last visit here Inuyasha, I don't think I want to come back and visit them when they are old and decrepit. Or worse come back and visit them, only to find they have died."

There was nothing Inuyasha could say to that, so he simply slipped a supporting arm around Ban's waist as they slowly walked to the Honky Tonk.

The bell of the Honky Tonk jangled. The waitress turned. The sound of dozens of ceramic cups and dishes smashing to the floor had Paul Wan and a good number of others rushing out to see the commotion.

The first thing Paul noted was a stranger standing to the side with a wide grin on his face. The stranger was tall, he wore a hat pushed back on his forehead and long silver hair that more than rivaled Kazuki's spilled down his back. The stranger had the aura of someone Paul would not really want to meet in battle, but the aura was contained and friendly. The stranger was not presently a threat.

Paul's turned his head just a little and the cigarette that was an almost constant feature slipped out of his mouth and fell to the floor.

"Hey Paul, miss me?" Ban asked as he hugged the sobbing Natsumi in his arms.

The special sunglasses Paul wore was raised as he scanned and rescanned his godson. Ban's eyes were no longer dead, they were bright and alive. The tension that had been such a part of Ban in those long years was gone. Ban was whole again.

"You bastard, you paid the tab before you left. There was no reason to miss a mooch like you." Paul snapped gruffly as he reached out and grasped Ban's forearm. Ban returned the squeeze and slapped Paul's shoulder.

'Have you contacted the others?" Paul asked as he gestured for Natsumi to bring out the good coffee.

"No phone Paul." Ban replied easily. "Figured it would be easier to bring em all over here. I assume we can spend the night here?"

"The upstairs guestrooms are open. Only a night?" Paul was not able to hide his disappointment.

Ban nodded, before he could say anything the sound of cars and screeching tires were heard. Ban raised an eyebrow.

"MakubeX information network is still top notch Ban. I suggest you go outside to meet them. I'd rather Natsumi not have to deal with a hefty damage bill." The two grinned again and Ban turned quickly and walked out of the Honky Tonk.

The first person to jump out of the gathering automobiles was the very person Ban had been aching to see. Electricity crackled around him as Ginji's brown eyes went wide. Tears gathered in the corner. "Ban, Ban! Its really you Ban!"

That was all Ginji said as he rushed forward and picked up his ex-partner in a huge hug. The two laughed and hugged as Ginji spun Ban around. As the initial euphoria died down a little, Ginji suddenly burst into tears, he buried his head in Ban's shoulder. 'I was so worried Ban, I was so scared. I could not feel you, not anywhere and I was scared we had made a mistake. I was so scared you were dead." Ginji wailed that last bit.

The loud sound of flesh being struck by a mallet could be heard a god few blocks down the street. 'Me the number one Getbacker dead! Meh! You must have lost all the little bit of sense you used to have Gin!"

'Ouchie!" The adult Ginji said ridiculously and he rubbed at the huge bump on his head. He eyed the mysterious appearing and disappearing mallet, he had not seen that since the birth of his oldest child and damn he had actually missed that blasted thing.

The old partners grinned at each other. They roughhoused and chuckled and ended up the greeting with a fierce hug. The two only split apart when the others arrived and demanded attention as well.

Inuyasha hung back and observed. This was Ban's friends, Ban's old life. Ban's old partner. Inuyasha eyes the blonde haired man. He was older the Inuyasha had imagined, but there was a gentleness and strength in the man that Inuyasha was impressed with. He was undoubtedly good looking, and his body was amazingly fit. Inuyasha noted the way the blonde's eyes scanned and rescanned his mate. He noted how that even as the others greeted Ban, the blonde did not quite let go. He kept reaching out and touching Ban. Inuyahsa felt a growl bubble up in his chest, BanMidou was his. Inuyasha caught himself, and he ruthlessly nipped back the budding jealousy. He had known this would happen, he was aware that there was a complex history between the two. There were only here for two days, after all during his maturity Ban had totally supported and focused on Inuyasha's needs. This was the Hanyou's chance to pay his mate back and Inuyasha was determined to make this not about his own but about Ban's needs.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed a little as the blond once again ran his hand down his mate's back. He forced himself to relax, to forgive. No matter how hard this was, he would bear with it for Ban.

Inuyasha forced his eyes away from his mate and ex-partner and instead let his eyes roam around the now active and busy parking lot. A mix of younger and older people now congregated around the two. Inuyasha began to connect names to the individuals Ban had described to him. Himiko Ban's sister was in tears, hugging and crying at the same time. As she was the mate of the blonde, Inuyahsa was more than a little comforted by her presence. The girlish Kazuki was indeed beautiful, and probably like his father, the beauty hid a most dangerous and powerful beast. Kazuki was flanked by two strong and very opposite individuals.

There was something solid about the blind man Juubei, but the other one Toshiki for some strange reason made Inuyasha a little bit uncomfortable. Inuyasha focused a little more on the fawn haired man. This one was looking at his mate in a strangely differential and subservient manner, Inuyasha relaxed, whatever their history, Toshiki was not a rival.

Most of the individuals filling the car-park were beings of power, young to old Inuyasha could tell that they powerful beings. As more people came in, the blonde was forced a little away from Inuyasha's mate, this allowed Inuyasha to relax further. He considered his options and quietly walked back into the Honky Tonk. He slipped into a booth by the window and just watched the scene outside.

"Ummm.. Mr.-san, you an Midou-kun's friend. Im sure you can join in." Natsume said cheerfully, bringing in the best coffee and some cake for the guest.

"Nah, BanMidou needs his space. He needs to be with his friends for a while. I am happy with coffee. By the way I don't really fancy this sweet things. Do you have ninja snacks?"

"Ninja snacks?"

'"Yup, ramen stuff in a packet, its seriously yummy." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Ahh of course, two minutes please." Natsume with a huge grin went to prepare some ninja food for their guest.

Only after Inuyasha had finished two giant bowls of noodles did the group finally move from the parking lot into the Honky Tonk. As they had discussed earlier, they did not feel the need to explain to everyone that Ban was now a half demon. To reduce the need to explain Ban simply introduced Inuyasha as his new partner. With a slight malicious glee he allowed for his old friends to define the term as they saw fit. Most took it at face value, others eyebrows rose. But with the general high energy created by the reunion it was put aside and a party like attitude overtook the Honky Tonk.

As the adults stuck close to Ban, the teens not wanting to vie with their parents for their uncle's attention naturally gravitated to the stranger amongst them.

Inuyasha found himself surrounded by the Ban's friends children, and Inuyasha really began to enjoy himself. The teens were a fun and energetic bunch. Very quickly Inuyasha and the children began sharing stories and exchanging tales of their lives. MakubeX's children brought out a V-R memory glasses. It was glasses that stored the visual memories of what had occurred in the Infinity Fortress, it allowed the wearers to not just hear the stories but the see the events of the past. Inuyasha began to have the time of his life peaking into the past life of his mate.

Good friends, good food, drinks and his mate enjoying himself in the background. Yup, Ban Midou glanced around the room, while he would have never have verbalized it, he had needed this. Unsaid he had needed this last goodbye. His blasted guardian spirit had obviously known, but Ban would be darned if he was going to admit it.

Ginji had stuck close to him since they had been reunited and this felt good. The others crowding around, talking, bickering and just sharing. Somehow the years that had passed seemed to carry little weight. It was like the best of the old days being revisited. There was a slight tinge of bitterness in Ban that everyone was moving on without him. But that twang died a fast death every time he breathed deeply and scented his mate nearby. He now walked a different path, he actually had a future to hope for, and that future was good.

Shido said something stupid, successfully distracting Ban from his thoughts as the two got into a heated argument, ending with almost all the so-called-adults involving themselves in the fight.

Shido's daughter grinned broadly, "Its good to see them acting so relaxed and silly. They have been quite morose when Uncle Ban left. Oh, they knew it was important that he leave, but they were just afraid because we did not hear anything about Uncle Ban for five years."

"Yeah, Dad and Mom were especially worried. Dad was even getting ready to go out and look for Uncle Ban. So I'm really glad that he came to visit." Ginji's son said with a bright relieved smile.

"Huh! Yes at least we all know we made the right choices. When Akabane-san came out of the Infinity Fortress two years ago and almost went to war with our parents when he found Uncle Ban missing, we all questioned if we had done the right thing?" Kazuki's son said with a snort.

"Akabane?" Inuyasha interrupted, "BanMidou never mentioned Akabane as one of his friends."

"He would not have, Inuyasha-san. Akabane was more like a beloved enemy than a friend. He was almost obsessed with the Getbackers. It actually seemed like he was obsessed with my dad at first, but in the end it was Uncle Ban that he really wanted to beat in a fight." Ginji's son said.

"Well, Uncle Ban beat him in the end!" Shido's daughter said firmly, "Even though he cheated and stabbed Uncle Ban."

"Be fair." Kazuki's son said in a placating manner, "Akabane-san had to do that to save Uncle Ban. That is why no one wanted to fight Akabane-san, he made sure Uncle Ban was not lost to us."

BanMidou needing to be saved was definitely a foreign concept and Inuyasha felt something inside him freeze. "What exactly are you talking about? What happened?'

"Oh man, how did we leave this story out. This was the best battle. The final battle, where Uncle Ban fought Dad using the Jagan, he broke some rules and almost disappeared. Here watch this." Ginji's son programmed the visual glasses to play the final scenes that had occurred at the top of the infinity fortress." Ginji's son grinned and innocently passed Inuyasha the glasses, the poor innocent boy never expected the consequences of his so casual actions.

The music was loud and active. Sushi dishes were being passed around. Relaxed, friendly and open everyone in the Honky Tonk was relaxed. The change at the beginning was slight hardly noticeable. Thus when it finally came, the change in energy was jarring in the extreme.

"Run!" Inuyasha's voice was a low growl as the video played out and he felt his Youki rise. The teens closest to him felt it before the others and they scrambled out of the booth, just in time.

Inuyasha's Youki exploded. The booth disintegrated under the force of Inuyasha's unleashed power.

The adults whom for the most part had ignored the stranger that had tagged along with Ban were shocked by the energy and change in what they had perceived to be a rather quiet and undemanding partner into a raging demon. Battle energy was drawn around the room and the teens were pushed behind the adults.

"Do NOT move! Anyone of you make a move against him, and I will kill you." Ban's voice cut across the battle readiness going on in the room. The warning in his tone was clear and had a ring of truth in it that had Paul looking at Inuyasha with different eyes. His own energy rose in warning as he stepped forward, his own energy pushing the others back.

Inuyasha's demonic energy lashed out, his claws and fangs had grown out, jagged purple stripes slashed bright down is cheeks and his eyes bled red. He red eyes stared at Ban, the demon was totally focused on the Jagan user. Now with maturity Inuyasha was enraged, his demon energy was released but in his mind he was still in control.

"Ban, he is going to attack you." Ginji yelled out as electricity gathered around him.

"Ginji!" Ban snapped in warning . "Lift a finger against him, and even if its you, I will be you enemy. No matter what happens, step down and step back."

The electricity did not quite disappear, but Ginji growling held back. The Lightning Lord had almost been actively ignoring what a part of him had seen as an intruder, a thief who had stolen his Ban from him. That the stranger had been pushed to the background had made Ginji relax, a part of him was actually hoping it meant that Ban intended to stay. But now, as the scene unfolded that unspoken wish began to die a slow and painful death.

"You dare…. You dare.. to want to disappear from this universe?" The demon Inuyasha growled out.

Ban glanced at the broken holographic projector hanging around his mate's neck. "Oh fuck!" he exclaimed, deducing accurately what his mate had seen.

"Inuyasha is not that I want.." Ban began placating.

The demon Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Ban collar. "Tell me.." he growled out.

"If I use the Jagan four times, I will disappear from this universe. People, everyone will forget about me. No one will be hurt if I disappear." Ban blurted out.

"I will not forget mate! My soul will know.. you are mine mate! MINE! I will not forget you! I will be hurt. You are mine!" Inuyasha glared straight into Ban's eyes, fear and rage gathered in the golden depths.

"Yes, I am yours mate." Ban agreed soothingly, the pain in his mates eyes hurting him more then he thought possible.

"Never disappear! You do not have my permission! You will never disappear. You are mine!"

"Pup, Yasha, I swear, I will not do that. I don't want to disappear Inuyasha, I want to be with you. You are mine too, I never want to let you go. You belong to me, every part of you Pup and I will never let you go. So no, I will not use the Jagan like that again." Ban reached out and gently stroked the Youkai markings, he kept his aura welcoming and open. "Yours Yasha, I am happily yours!"

"Don't forget it!" Inuyasha snapped and he pulled Ban closer. "Ban-chan, MY Ban-chan!" Golden eyes purposefully looked away from his mate for the first time, to seek out and meet the eyes of his potential rival. Inuyasha's eyes challenged Ginji for a moment, the red receded as a purely possessive look gleamed in his eyes. Deliberately, never breaking eye contact with Ginji, Inuyasha slowly sank his teeth deep into Ban's neck, remarking and reclaiming his mate.

As soon as the addictive blood touched Inuyasha tongue he forgot all about anyone else. He drew his mate's blood into himself, nourishing him and the new forming life inside him.

Ban's long fingers curled into Inuyasha's hair. Holding Inuyasha to him, he turned his body to face the shocked faces of his friends. He allowed his own Youki to rise, his eyes becoming serpentine as he warned the others away from his mate.

Inuyasha's teeth retracted from his flesh, he felt the warmth of his mates tongue lap at the wound and seal it. The continue to lap at his neck in almost an apology. Heat bloomed under the warm licks and travelled down straight to his groin.

The blue returned to Ban's eyes and he scanned the shocked faces of his friends. A mischievous light lit up in Ban's eyes, Ah well, he might as well go for the whole hog.

Ban reached down, his movements sensual and seductive, he lifted Inuyasha's chin and brought their lips together for a long, slow and demanding kiss. Tongues met, incisors clicked and bodies surged closer together. Inuyasha's demonic energy subsided and the two mates melted together. His cap had fallen off and Ban fingers caressed the Puppy ears ardently. Shudders of desire racked down the both of them.

Finally the wolf whistles and cat calls from the younger generation, penetrated the sensual cocoon between the two of them. Very slowly the two separated.

Inuyasha's face was lips were dyed red with blood, his cheeks were slightly pink as he turned with a degree of arrogance to Ban old friends. Ban was his, and they now all knew this, regardless of how shocking the event had been he was rather satisfied.

tbc-

Satisfied? I had this part in my head from the beginning of this fic. Hope you liked it. Anyway this story has one chapter more from my accounting of it, so any ideas and suggestions have to come - well now. Reviews are treasured.. hugs to all. SunHawk


End file.
